A voice in a dream
by nmfrter
Summary: Cette fois ci, Masha la nouvelle héroïne se retrouve dans bien mauvaise posture. Épilogue en ligne. fic finie
1. Introduction

(Disclaimer: Tout les perso de ff sont à Square Enix, mais Masha m'appartient ainsi que les autres pas importants)

Les '' O.o.O'' veulent dire un passage à un autre. Le souligné entre parenthèses ce sont des pensées, en italique, les rêves. Hum... s'il y a des changement, je vous le dirai.

**Introduction**

Masha était en classe de français. C'était enfin la fin de l'année. Elle allait entrer au cégep l'année suivante dans le cours qu'elle avait voulu aller. Quand la cloche sonna, elle dépêcha d'aller à la bibliothèque prendre un roman puisqu'elle avait un cours libre l'après-midi car son enseignant était malade et l'école n'avait pu trouver de remplaçant pour le remplacer cette journée là. Tant mieux se disait-elle…

Elle prit le troisième tome de chroniques du bout du monde et le fit valider par la bibliothécaire avant de sortir prendre l'air dehors et dîner tout en lisant.

Elle s'installa sur une balançoire, le livre tenu par sa main droite, son sandwich sur les genoux et un pigeon qui essayait de le voler à ses côtés. Une autre fille arriva proche d'elle et la salua.

Masha leva la tête et vit Mélanie. Une fille vraiment désagréable, qui était hyper hypocrite et qui, en plus, se faisait une joie de faire semblant d'être gentille avec elle seulement pour que Masha fasse ses devoirs. Elle avait des cheveux d'un blond platine des yeux verts et faisait craquer tous les gars de l'école.

Celle-ci soupira et se leva, replongeant dans son livre. Elle avait beau être assez jolie avec ses cheveux bouclés noirs, ses yeux bleus et sa peau pale sans boutons, les gars l'évitaient un peu car elle était assez rat de bibliothèque. Elle passait tout son temps plongée dans des livres fantastiques ou ses jeux vidéos ou même, à écrire des histoires. Elle détestait le sport mais faisait beaucoup de marche avec son amie Elena. Elena était tout l'opposé d'elle. Sportive, aimant rire et être entourée de plusieurs personne, elle devait traîner souvent Masha dans des fêtes qu'elle trouvait ennuyante et essayer de la matcher avec un beau gars. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, des yeux bruns, assez foncée de la peau et grande aussi tandis que Masha était moyenne, pour ne pas dire petite. On la confondait souvent avec un secondaire 3. Mais revenons à l'histoire.

Masha marchait rapidement pour retourner à l'intérieur pour éviter cette peste de Mélanie quand un bruit de frein rapide et un coup de klaxon lui firent tourner la tête vers une voiture qui arrivait à toute vitesse vers elle. Elle sentit un brusque choc et entendit des cris avant de tomber inconsciente.

* * *

_Voila pour l'intro de ma nouvelle fic. Je sais, c'est assez raide mais, sa valait mieux comme ça. Laissez des reviews!_

_Pour l'école, au québec, il y un système différent de celui de la france. Il y a une année de maternelle, 6 de primaire, 5 de secondaire. Ensuite, il y a le cégep. on a le droit entre une formation professionnelle de trois ans ou un pré-universitaire de 2 ans. ensuite vient l'unviversité. J'espère que vous avez comprit mes explications._


	2. Chapitre 1: Nothing

**Chapitre 1 : Nothing**

Bip, bip, bip.

Une machine émettait un bruit régulier à ses côtés.

Masha essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux sans résultat.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas et finalement pu ouvrir les yeux.

L'infirmière eut une exclamation et courut à l 'extérieur de sa chambre. Un médecin entra en coup de vent et regarda Masha de la tête aux pieds.

-Pouvez-vous parler?

La jeune étudiante le regarda un instant avant d'essayer.

-Ou…Oui…

Il hocha doucement la tête, heureux de voir sa patiente en bon état.

-Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé en dernier avant votre perte de conscience?

Masha fouilla dans ses souvenirs.

-J'allais entrer à l'école parce que Mélanie, une fille de ma classe n'arrêtait pas de me déranger et une voiture m'a… Heurté…

Le médecin ouvrit grands les yeux.

-Une voiture? L'école? Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Nous vous avons trouvée dans une ruelle, avec un bras cassé et une commotion cérébrale! Vous êtes restée dans le coma pendant…

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire.

-Un bon deux mois!

La jeune fille étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

-C'est impossible!

-Et d'ailleurs, vous n'êtes vraisemblablement pas une étudiante de l'Académie de Junon, vous n'avez pas le profil. C'est une école militaire.

Masha secoua la tête.

-Junon? Vous moquez-vous de moi? Ca n'existe pas! Cet endroit n'est qu'un jeu! Dite-moi la vérité. Dans quel hôpital suis-je?

Le médecin eut l'air surprit.

-Mais dans celui d'Edge bien-sûr!

Masha senti sa tête tourner.

Le médecin reprit la parole.

-Quels souvenirs gardez-vous d'avant votre accident?

Les yeux bleus de la fille se posèrent dans ceux du docteur.

-J'étais étudiante et j'allais finir mon année. Je devais partir en appartement avec une amie pour le cégep et…

Le médecin appela une infirmière et lui demanda d'appeler l'école militaire de Junon. Peut-être avaient-ils une étudiante disparue.

-Vous êtes troublée après votre réveil. C'est normal. Reposez-vous et je reviendrai vous voir plus tard.

Il la quitta et alla voir un autre patient.

Masha secoua sa tête.

Que s'était-il réellement passé? Pourquoi cet homme lui disait des noms de villes de final fantasy 7?

Elle soupira et se recoucha. Elle finit par s'endormir.

O.o.O

Elle se fit réveiller sans ménagement par un homme habillé d'un costar-cravate.

-Réveillez-vous mademoiselle, j'ai des questions à vous poser.

Masha, encore endormie, se redressa sur les coudes pour se mettre droite.

Elle regarda attentivement l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il avait des cheveux noirs, un visage assez fier et un point indou dans le front.

(-Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…)

Il commença à parler.

-Déclinez votre nom.

Masha resta assez surprise mais lui répondit.

-Masha Ocean. Mais qui êtes-vous?

L'homme resta surprit de sa question.

-Je suis Tseng, membre des Turks.

Elle le regarda avec un air du genre : T'es bizarre, ce gars existe même pas. Est-ce que je suis dans un hôpital psychiatrique ou ils soignent ceux qui croient qu'ils sont des perso de Final Fantasy ou quoi?

Elle soupira.

-Ben oui… J'vous crois…

Tseng était assez surprit. C'était la première fois qu'on le mettait en doute. Il enchaîna sur une autre question.

-Vous dites que vous êtes étudiante. Je vais vous poser des questions et vous devrez répondre. Seul une personne qui a vraiment été à l'école pourrait y répondre. Êtes-vous prête?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Bon. Première question :…

L'entretient dura quelques dizaines de minutes avant que Tseng, complètement découragé, abandonne.

Cette fille savait autant de chose que lui sinon plus! Il avait entre ses mains des questions posées pas le grand Hojo lui-même et il ne savait pas comment y répondre, mais cette fille qui n'avait pas plus que 16 ans y arrivait!

Il sourit alors à la jeune fille.

-Je vois que vous ne mentez pas.

Masha leva les yeux au plafond.

-Merci. Dit-il alors.

Il se prépara à sortir quand la main de la jeune fille lui tira la manche.

-Hé! Mais vous n'allez pas partir comme ça!

Elle lui souriait doucement.

-Je veux vous poser des questions moi! Premièrement, comment un Turk comme vous peut être envoyé pour questionner une jeune fille paumée qui semble perdue, dans un hôpital alors que vous êtes le chef des Turks? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, pourquoi je suis dans ce monde?

Le turk resta figé en la regardant.

Comment savait-elle qu'il était le chef des Turks maintenant? Cette affectation venait tout juste de prendre effet! Il l'avait sût il y avait même pas trois heures!

Il regrada quelques secondes la jeune fille.

-Comment savez-vous cela?

-Ben, c'est que tout le monde le sait!

Elle lui souriait car elle était sure qu'il mentait et s'amusait seulement à rire d'elle.

Il sortit son fusil et le pointa sur elle.

Masha regarda avec des yeux ronds le fusil. Et si tout était vrai?

Elle avala difficilement.

Il rebaissa son arme.

-D'où vient la fuite? Qui vous a dit ça? Seuls quelques personnes le sachent.

Masha regarda fixement le Turk. Oui. Il disait la vérité.

-Je le sais, c'est tout… Comme je sais plusieurs choses sur ce monde…

Elle baissa les yeux car elle était remplie de trouble.

Impossible, c'était impossible… Non? Elle ne pouvait pas réellement être ici!

Elle reprit la parole.

-Monsieur, qu'allez-vous faire de moi?

Tseng hésita un instant. Hojo lui avait dit que si la jeune fille pouvait répondre à toutes ses questions, il devait la lui emmener… Il prit une inspiration.

-Je vous emmène chez un grand scientifique.

Masha le regard un instant avant de se lever en quelques fractions de secondes.

Elle savait de qui il parlait. Et si tout était réel, elle devait fuir au plus vite. Elle savait que ce scientifique était Hojo. Elle devait être pendant ou avant Ff7.

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et se dirigea, en robe d'hôpital, vers la sortie.

Un coup de feu retentit derrière elle. Tseng lui courait après.

Elle jeta un regard implorant vers les infirmières. Une d'entre elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Avant que Masha atteigne la sortie, Elle entendit un autre coup de feu, un grand fracas et un grognement étouffé. Elle tourna la tête une seconde, le temps de voir Tseng par terre, une armée d'infirmière sur lui pour l'aider à le relever mais le dérangeant plus que d'autre chose.

Elle ouvrit la porte et courut à l'extérieur. Masha se dirigea vers une ruelle courant de toutes ses forces et remarqua qu'elle connaissait cet endroit! C'était le secteur de l'église d'Aeris. Elle reconnaissait l'endroit puisqu'elle l'avait vu tellement de fois en jeu!

Elle courut vers le bâtiment délabré et se cacha à l'intérieur. Une jeune femme en rose cueillait des tulipes avec un petit panier en osier.

Masha avait la tête qui tournait.

Elle avait reconnut la dernière Cétra. Aeris…

Elle trébucha jusqu'à elle. La Cétra tourna la tête vers elle et quand elle remarqua son état, elle se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

-Sa va mademoiselle?

Masha tomba à genoux.

-Je crois… que non… Réussit-elle à articuler.

-Attendez.

Aeris l'aida à se mettre derrière un banc et au même moment, les portes de l'église s'ouvrire à la volée.

Tseng entra rapidement et vit Aeris. Il ne vit pas Masha, cachée derrière le banc. Il fit un rapide tour de la pièce du regard puis fit salut à Aeris avant de partir.

Aeris se retourna vers la terrienne qui était étendue par terre.

-Il vous cherchait?

Masha réussit à faire signe que oui.

Aeris l'aida à se relever.

-Attendez, je vais vous aider. Les ennemis de la Shinra sont mes amis…

Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'église, pour aller chez sa mère.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. __Laissez des reviews!_

_Contente que ça vous a plu chers Kalisca et Coldbreath._


	3. Chapitre 2: Douceur

**Chapitre 2 : Douceur**

Aeris avait aidé Masha à se rendre dans sa maison. Quand elles entrèrent, la mère adoptive d'Aeris arriva en courant pour voir si sa fille adoptive allait bien. Elle fut surprise de la voir en compagnie d'une autre jeune fille, qui d'ailleurs, était en mauvais état.

-Aeris! Les dieux soient loués, tu es saine et sauve. Tu sais pourtant que les Turks et la Shinra veulent t'avoir. Tu dois faire attention! Qui est cette jeune personne?

-Elle se nomme…Heu…

Masha releva la tête péniblement.

-Masha… Je suis Masha Ocean.

Sa tête tournait, elle voyait embrouillé et avait mal au cœur. La mère d'Aeris s'approcha d'elle et aida Aeris à la porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Dès que la tête de Masha se posa sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit.

O.o.O

Aeris

O.o.O

La jeune Cétra descendit les marches avec sa mère. Elle figea lorsque celle-ci se tourna vers elle avec un air très fâché.

-Aeris! Pourquoi as-tu emmené cette jeune fille avec toi? Tu as vu ce qu'elle porte!

-Maman… Les Turks essayaient de l'attraper.

-Justement! Elle va t'apporter que des ennuis…

-Maman… J'ai l'impression que c'est faux… Un pressentiment…

-Comme l'autre jour? Quand tu as prédit…

-Semblable…

Sa mère soupira de découragement. Elle aimait Aeris de tout son cœur mais parfois, tout cela la dépassait…

Aeris regarda sa mère avant de lui demander de surveiller leur invitée.

Sa mère lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

La jeune femme en rose reprit son panier de fleur et s'en alla les vendre sur la place publique, tout proche du terminal du train.

O.o.O

Masha

O.o.O

Elle se réveilla dans la chambre d'Aeris, mais ne la reconnut pas immédiatement. Il faut l'avouer, la chambre de la Cétra était presque qu'identique à celle de sa meilleure amie Elena. Elle secoua la tête en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas dormit chez son amie. Elle entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte et elle ouvrit.

La mère d'Aeris entra en tenant un paquet dans ses mains et les lui fourra dans les bras.

-Tenez, c'est pour vous.

Elle quitta la pièce pendant que Masha déballait les vêtements. Le pantalon était noir avec un dessin bleu sur la jambe droite qui représentait Shiva. Sa camisole était bleue comme ses yeux avec le dos noir. Après les avoirs enfilés, Masha sortit de la chambre pour remercier la dame mais celle-ci lui attrapa le poignet doucement.

-Désolée… Mais il faut que vous partiez… C'est dangereux que vous restiez ici…

Masha baissa la tête. Elle comprenait bien-sûr, mais…

Elle hocha la tête.

-D'accord. Merci encore pour tout.

Elle donna une accolade à la dame avant de quitter la maison.

O.o.O

Elle marcha longuement dans la ville avant de voir un endroit familier.

-Yurk… Le quartier des pervers…

Elle se tenait en effet devant le magasin de charme, celui des ''Abeilles''.

Elle eut un flash.

-Heu… Mais comment je vais faire pour me payer à manger moi? J'ai pas de Gils! Et en plus…

Son ventre gargouilla…

-J'ai faim…………

Elle soupira.

-Je fais quoi moi?

Elle eut un autre éclair de génie.

-Et à quel moment je suis dans le jeu?

Deux ou trois personne se retournèrent vers elle avec un air d'incompréhension le plus total.

-Et faut que j'arrête de me parler toute seule…

Elle marcha un peu puis se fit apostropher par un homme qui était proche de la porte des Abeilles.

-Hé toi, t'es ben belle, viens ici qu'on rigole.

Elle s'approcha en effet mais seulement pour mieux le frapper à grand coup de poing.

-Goujat!

Elle s'en alla rapidement et se rendit au marché. Elle regarda la vielle dame qui faisait des nouilles en salivant.

Celle-ci le remarqua.

-Tu as faim petite?

Masha fit signe que oui.

-Hé bien… Elles ne sont pas très chères…

La terrienne lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent…

-Si tu veux bien faire une commission pour moi, petite, je pourrais t'en donner un bol si tu veux.

Masha s'empressa d'accepter. La commission était qu'elle devait aller chez le tailleur chercher l'habit de la vieille qui ne pouvait pas quitter son stand. Dès qu'elle le ramena, la vieille dame lui servit un grand bol de nouille fumante que Masha se pressa d'avaler tellement qu'elle avait faim.

Elle remercia la dame puis marcha encore jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi…

-Dire que sa prenait que 7 minutes gros max pour se rendre d'un endroit à un autre… Et il y avait des monstres!

Elle entendit un craquement derrière et elle se retourna. Une maison monstre la regardait.

Masha recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre et commença à courir comme une dératée.

O.o.O

-Puf, puf, puf…

Elle reprenait son souffle tranquillement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans un parc pour enfant. Elle vit avec joie une boule brillante au même endroit que dans le jeu.

-Une Matéria!

Elle la fixa un instant.

-C'était quoi déjà? Hum… Enfin… Je verrai plus tard…

Elle entra dans le secteur 7 et demanda la direction du Bar le septième ciel. Une fois informée ( et s'être fait regarder croche) elle se dirigea vers le bar. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Marlène derrière le comptoir.

-Désolé Madame, nous sommes fermés…

Masha lui sourit. Elle aimait déjà la petite. D'ailleurs, elle adorait les enfants,, elle se sentait bien parmi eux. Ils ne jugeaient pas…

-Désolée… Mais j'aurais aimé voir Tifa Lockheart…

-Pourquoi?

La petite la fixait de ses grands yeux.

-J'avais besoin de son aide.. Disons qu'il m'est arrivé une histoire étrange et je crois qu'elle pourrait m'aider. Ton père aussi…

-Tu connais papa?

-Je le connais, même si lui ne me connaît pas.

La petite sauta de son banc et alla voir dans une salle en arrière. Masha l'entendait parler avec une autre personne.

Elle revint en compagnie de Tifa et Barret. Seigneur qu'il était immense cet homme! Et ils exagèrent la grosseur des… heu… de Tifa.

-Vous vouliez me voir?

Elle s'assit dans un siège et fit signe à la terrienne de s'installer aussi. Barret s'assit à ses côtés.

-Marlène a dit que tu avais besoin de notre aide…

Masha prit une grande inspiration.

-Oui… La Shinra est à mes trousses, je veux vous en avertir immédiatement.

Barret la regarda un instant avant de demander :

-Pourquoi?

-Je vais commencer l'histoire depuis le début… Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, mais pas un hôpital près de chez moi. Il y a un Turk nommé Tseng qui est venu me poser des questions et une fois que je lui ai répondu…

Barret lui coupa la parole.

-Quel genre de questions?

Masha resta surprise.

-Ben… Des questions de mathématiques, sciences, chimie, biologie, langues… Pleins de choses comme ça. Et quand je lui ai répondu, il m'a dit qu'il voulait m'emmener à un scientifique. Et je me doute bien de qui il parlait… Hojo… Et je me suis enfuie grâce aux infirmières qui l'on ralenti.

Tifa lui sourit.

-Et tu es venue nous voir pour qu'elle raison?

-Ben… Je sais que…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Barret.

-Que vous êtes un groupe anti-Shinra… Finit-elle tout bas.

Barret la regarda un instant.

-Tu ne nous as pas tout dit hein petite?

-Non… C'est vrai…

Masha soupira.

-Je viens de très loin. Je vous connaissais avant de vous rencontrer aussi.

Les deux membres de l'Avalanche la regardèrent.

-Comment?

Masha coupa la parole de Tifa.

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas moi-même…

Masha posa sa tête entre ses mains puis sentit le bras de Barret se poser sur ses épaules.

-T'inquiète pas petite, on va t'aider.

La terrienne lui sourit puis elle regarda Tifa qui lui sourit elle aussi chaleureusement.

* * *

_Voila! j'avoue que dans le dernier chapitre, Masha s'est fait brasser pas mal... mais, on dirait bien qu'elle a trouvé des alliers! Merci a tous,Coldbreath., Cally-sama , chanou et Kalisca de vos reviews qui me donnent toujours envie de continuer. Au prochain chapitre!_


	4. Chapitre 3: Assistance

**Chapitre 3 : Assistance**

Depuis qu'elle était avec Barret et Tifa, elle était en sécurité. Parfois, les autres membres d'Avalanche venaient et ils descendaient dans la cave grâce au jeu de pinball. Ils avaient été très surpris quand elle leur avait dit qu'elle savait leur plan. Les autres avaient finalement accepté sa présence et elle faisait à présent parti de l'Avalanche.

Elle servit le souper à Jessie, un des membres avant de se tourner vers Tifa.

-Tifa, je voudrais juste savoir…

Elle s'approcha de la barmaid.

-C'est pour quand l'attaque des réacteurs?

Tifa regarda autour d'elle puis dit :

-Dans 5 jours. Pourquoi?

Masha soupira doucement.

-Pour savoir, tout simplement…

Tifa la regarda de ses grands yeux pleins de malice.

-Tu sais quelque chose hein?

-Je ne peux rien dire…

Elle hésita un instant avant de lui dire :

-Désolée Tifa, mais je vais devoir partir dans 3 jours alors. Il ne faut pas que je change votre futur…

Elle se retourna pour faire dos à Tifa pour que celle-ci ne voie pas les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et s'en alla prestement vers la porte.

-Attend!

Masha se mit à courir, elle voulait être seule. Tout aurait été plus simple si elle était arrivée à un autre moment! Ou même si elle avait été aussi forte qu'eux. Elle aurait pu les aider. Mais pour le moment, elle n'était qu'un poids mort. Elle devait donc partir.

Elle sentit une poigne l'attraper par le collet. Tifa l'avait rattrapé.

Tifa la tourna vers elle et Masha laissa libre flot à ses larmes.

-Je ne veux pas partir Tifa… Mais je n'ai pas le choix…

La jeune combattante lui frotta doucement les cheveux comme le ferait une mère et ensuite la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Écoute-moi Masha… Je veux que tu restes, tu comprends?

Masha secoua la tête.

-Non! Je ne serais qu'un poids mort pour ce qui se prépare!

Tifa lui sourit tendrement.

-Moi aussi… C'est les gars qui vont faire sauter les réacteurs, pas moi!

-Tu ne comprends pas… Je ne parle pas de ça. Sa va être un peu plus tard. Je ne peux pas rester. C'est trop dangereux! Si je laisse échapper un mot de travers, je risque de tout changer et ensuite, sa pourrait être pire que ce qui arrive!

Elle se retourna vers Tifa et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je dois partir.

Elles s'entre regardèrent puis Tifa lui sourit.

-Je comprends. Je crois… Tu es sure qu'au moins je ne peux rien faire pour toi?

Masha la regarda un instant puis répondit :

-Tu pourrais m'aider… Il faudrait que j'apprenne à me défendre un peu…

La combattante lui fit un signe de tête.

-Allez, vient, tout le monde va t'aider, on a rien a faire tant et aussi longtemps que le gars que Barret a engagé arrive.

Masha eut un sourire obligé.

-D'accord.

O.o.O

Dès que Tifa avait annoncé aux autres que Masha partait, tout le monde avait essayé de lui faire changer d'avis. Peine perdue. Alors, un après l'autre, ils l'aidèrent à apprendre à combattre. Jessie l'aida pour l'informatique, Barret, le tir, Tifa le combat à main nue et les autres, leur spécialité aussi.

Masha savait bien qu'elle serait vraiment nulle, mais au moins, elle saurait se défendre un peu et ainsi gagner les gils qui lui faudrait pour survivre.

La veille de son départ, Tifa entra dans sa chambre.

-Réveille-toi marmotte, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Masha frotta ses yeux endormis et fixa le paquet que tenait Tifa dans ses mains.

-C'est pour toi… Allez, ouvre-le!

Elle déballa doucement le paquet et découvrit des gants de combats ainsi qu'une petite bourse avec un peu de gils, accompagnée de bonnes bottes de marche.

Masha leva des yeux remplis de larme vers Tifa puis lui sauta au cou.

-Merci Tifa! Je ne saurai jamais assez te remercier…

La barmaid resta surprise un instant puis donna elle aussi l'accolade.

-On s'est tous cotisés pour t'acheter ça aussi.

Elle prit un autre paquet qui était sur le bord de la porte.

Masha y découvrit un fusil. Il était assez grand et ressemblait pour deux gouttes d'eau à celui de Vincent valentine, la seule différence, c'était qu'il était argent à la place de noir.

Masha regarda l'arme un instant et entendit Tifa lui parler.

-Fait attention à toi. Et revient-nous.

-Je reviendrai, quand tout sera fini, je reviendrai…

Elle se donnèrent une dernière accolade et Tifa quitta la chambre.

Masha alla prendre une douche chaude puisqu'elle n'était plus capable de dormir après toutes ces émotions.

Elle laissa couler l'eau chaude sur ses épaules.

- Où vais-je aller? Costa del sol? La forêt des anciens? Cosmos canyon? Wutai? Peut-être même Nibelheim?

Elle soupira encore une fois… Elle sortit de sa douche enrobée dans une serviette et alla voir la matéria qu'elle avait trouvé dans le parc avant de l'insérer dans son bras. Une vague de froid déferla en elle. Puis une vague de chaleur suivit et une d'électricité. Masha porta une main à son front.

-Ouah… Une matéria tout!

Elle sourit puis attrapa son sac puis descendit pour préparer une dernière fois le déjeuner à tout le monde avant que Barret surestime ses talents culinaires et essaye de tous les épater avec un plat dégeux..

Mais à son grand malheur, il était déjà debout. Elle fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas commencé à préparer une mixture de son invention. Puis, elle remarqua que tous les membres d'Avalanche étaient là.

Et l'attendaient.

-Masha, vient t'asseoir avec nous. Lui demanda Jessie.

Elle s'installa dans une chaise et attendit.

-On voulait tous te dire au revoir une dernière fois avant ton départ.

Masha sourit à tout le monde.

Jessie prit un autre paquet.

-C'est pour toi.

Masha posa ses yeux sur chaque membres puis l'ouvrit. Elle y découvrit une matéria d'invocation.

-C'est la matéria d'invocation de Bahamut. Fait-en bon usage.

Masha regarda la matéria puis eut un flash.

Advent Children, Kadaj qui invoquait Bahamut. Il ne fallait pas qu 'elle change le futur!

Elle reposa brusquement la matéria et les regarda avec un air désolé.

-Je ne peux pas l'accepter…

Elle eut un air désolé et Tifa comprit.

-Cette matéria a rapport avec notre futur?

Masha n'eut pas le choix.

-Oui. Je sais qu'une matéria a beaucoup de valeur aussi. Merci de tout cœur, je sais que c'était pour me faire plaisir mais je ne peux pas la prendre.

Elle eut un petit sourire gêner et Jessie commença à rire.

-Ne soit pas désolée! Mais nous sommes heureux que tu aies apprécié le geste. Masha tourna la tête vers Barret et le vit fouiller dans ses poches.

Il lui dit d'une voix bourrue :

-Tiens alors, prends ça.

Il lui tendit une matéria verte.

-Elle donne l'habilité poison. Toujours utile.

Masha la prit doucement entre ses mains et sourit à Barret.

-Merci à tous!

Après des adieux assez durs, elle partit en direction de l'église d'Aeris.

Elle savait que celle-ci allait y revenir alors, elle y déposa un petit mot pour l'encourager et lui dire qu'elle avait apprécié son aide.

Elle regarda les fleurs un instant et fut perdu dans ses pensées. La terrienne sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna brusquement et vit… Reno.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Yo la petite, désolé si je t'ai fait peur. T'aurais pas vu une jeune femme qui s'appelle Aeris?

Masha fit signe que non.

Le rouquin soupira.

-Tant pis.

Il fronca tout à coup les sourcils.

-Hé! Tu ressemble à une fille que notre boss cherche!

* * *

_Merci a tous de vos nombreuses reviews _

_Karasu57, merci. J'essaye de rester collée à l'histoire mais aussi y introduire de nouveaux aspects. Pour le truc de ce qu'elle porte, elle était habillée en robe d'hopital alors, normal que sa mere se pose des questions, non?_

_Coldbreath, merci aussi. Je trvaille dur du coco pour me souvenir de tout çca, surtout quand on pense que j'ai jamais fini le premier disque car il est cassé..._

_Kalisca, voila, elle la prit! Je ne savais pas comment d'écrire l'effet de la matéria, alors j'ai écrit ça..._

_Cally-sama, j'espere que tu a apprécié ce chapitre, j'esseye de retarder l'arrivée de Cloud mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va arriver._

_Chanou, tu me fait rougir. merci encore._

_Merci à tous, le prochain chapitre arrivera bientot!_


	5. Chapitre 4: Turk

**Chapitre 4 : Turks**

Masha le regarda avant de répondre :

-Non.

Elle se retourna vivement et commença à courir.

-Ça commence bien, franchement!

Elle courut à l'extérieur de l'église et continua vers la sortie de Midgar.

Elle regarda les étendues désertiques devant elle.

-Ouahou! C'est gigantesque…

Elle marcha une partie de l'avant-midi avant de voir un monstre devant elle. C'était une sorte de gros loup vraiment laid.

Masha prit le fusil que Tifa et la bande lui avaient donné. Elle visa et tira. Le monstre tomba d'un coup par terre, touché en pleine tête.

-Finalement l'entraînement avec Barret se révèle être un succès. Dit-elle en riant.

Elle se laissa tomber par terre un peu plus loin et attrapa le sandwich qu'elle s'était fait avant de partir de chez Tifa et prit une gorgée d'eau. Après s'être restaurée, elle continua un bon moment tout en regardant son chemin grâce à la carte que Tifa lui avait donnée.

-Bon, je continue encore tout droit pendant vingt kilomètre puis j'arrive au ranche des chocobo. Une fois rendue au ranch, elle regarda les chocobos.

(-Je prends la matéria ou non?)

-Nan… je leur laisse le plaisir de la prendre.

Elle alla voir l'éleveur et acheta avec les gils qu'elle avait gagné grâce au loup, une matéria pour attirer les Chocobos. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans les marais avec le gros serpent qui lui courait après.

Elle resta dormir chez le gentil éleveur puis lui acheta quelques vivres.

Elle les quitta en emportant un petit cadeau de leur part. Trois légumes à Chocobo.

Rendue à l'extérieur du ranch, elle alla proche de traces d'oiseau géant puis essaya d'utiliser sa matéria. Elle entendit un grand bruit. Devant elle se tenait un chocobo attaqué par un autre loup. Cette fois-ci, elle ne savait pas quoi faire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas blesser l'oiseau. Elle reprit son fusil et visa le loup et lui blessa la patte arrière droite. Elle utilisa sa matéria tout et une flamme rouge sortit de sa main et tua net la bête.

Masha s'approcha du Chocobo blessé et prit la fiole de soin qu'elle avait trouvé plus tôt sur lui. L'oiseau le va vers elle des yeux reconnaissant et lui donna un petit coup de bec affectueux sur la joue.

-Non, mais… Tu es un vrai petit démon toi. Dit-elle en souriant.

Après quelques pas, elle remarqua que le Chocobo la suivait.

-Tu veux me suivre?

-Kwek!

Masha monta doucement sur le dos de l'animal et celui-ci marcha doucement vers les marais.

Masha frotta délicatement les plumes du cou de l'oiseau.

-Tu es vraiment beau tu sais… J'ai toujours voulu voir un Chocobo en vrai et maintenant, j'en monte un qui est devenu mon ami en plus!

L'oiseau qui n'avait rien comprit à part que sa nouvelle amie avait l'air contente lança un petit cri joyeux.

Ils traversèrent le marais sans encombre et Masha arriva devant un spectacle vraiment époustouflant.

Elle vit un homme se battre au loin avec un serpent géant.

Elle sut automatiquement que c'était Sephiroth.

La terrienne ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du spectacle. C'était trop…

Elle vit le serpent se faire empaler par le piquet géant en retenant son souffle.

Masha vit Sephiroth disparaître. Le chocobo marcha vers l'entrée de la grotte.

-Tu peux entrer avec moi ici ou on fait le tour?

L'oiseau la regarda puis pointa du bec la grotte.

Elle lui flatta le cou en lui disant qu'il était vraiment intelligent puis entra avec lui.

Ils traversaient les salles quand Masha se souvint que les Turks allaient attendre les membres l'Avalanche ici. Étaient-ils déjà arrivés ou non? Elle prit la chance d'y aller. Il n'y avait personne. Elle continua son chemin en tenant la petite ceinture qu'elle avait attachée autour du cou du Chocobo pour ne pas tomber quand il courait. Masha senti la pression d'un fusil contre sa nuque.

-Ne bouge plus.

Elle se retourna et vit Tseng.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Devait-elle partir ou attendre?

-Pourquoi es-tu partie l'autre jour?

Il semblait curieux.

-Je ne voulais pas être un cobaye de laboratoire.

Il lui sourit.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le scientifique dont j'ai parlé voulait une assistante. Et vous avez répondu à toutes les questions qu'il voulait savoir.

Masha resta un instant surpris.

-Assistante?

Le turk lui fit signe que oui.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Il semblerait que vous sachiez plus de choses qu'une personne normale, peut-être parce que vous venez d'un autre pays…

Masha ria intérieurement. Tu l'as dit… D'une autre planète oui…

Tseng reprit la parole.

-Vous devez me suivre.

-Je dois?

-Oui.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre pendant qu'il laissait la grotte entre les mains des autres Turks.

Il la conduisit à un hélicoptère où elle prit place. C'était un hélicoptère cargo donc le Chocobo put embarquer aussi. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser car elle s'était attachée à lui en si peu de temps.

L'hélicoptère la reconduisit à Midgar.

( -Tout fait ce chemin pour rien…)

Ils débarquèrent et entrèrent dans la tour Shinra. Ils montèrent presque tout en haut et ils arrivèrent à l'étage d'Hojo.

(-Je ne m'étais pas trompée…)

Le scientifique les regarda arriver avec un petit rire.

-Vous vous êtes trompé Turk. Je voulais celle qui a répondu correctement aux question. Pas la plus jeune de l'hôpital… hin hin hin…

( -Il rit vraiment mal lui…)

Tseng lui répondit sèchement que c'était elle qui avait répondu au questionnaire.

Le scientifique le congédia puis regarda attentivement la jeune fille.

-Comment trouver l'hypoténuse d'un triangle?

-On prend un côté qu'on met à la deux plus l'autre côté à la deux avec le.

-Hum. Que donne le Lifestream une fois condensé?

-Soit une matéria, soit du Mako.

-Très bien. Et que donne une exposition trop prolongée à une forte dose de Mako?

Masha soupira. Parler de ses ignominies lui donnaient mal au cœur.

-Peut transformer la personne en monstre ou si on réduit la dose, un Soldier.

Hojo sourit.

-Comment, une jeune fille comme vous peu savoir des choses comme ça… J'ai vérifié et vous n'avez pas été à l'école de Junon. Pourtant, vous affirmez que vous avez été à l'école… D'où venez-vous ma petite?

Masha frissonna à cette dernière appellation.

-Je viens de très loin.

Elle savait que si elle disait la vérité, elle serait coincée dans un tube pour la vie.

-Bon… Je vérifierai plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai un nouveau spécimen et je voudrais que vous alliez le nourrir. Mettez ce sarrau et revenez dès que vous aurez terminé.

(-Il va vite en affaires celui-là…)

Elle se demanda quel était ce nouveau spécimen… Red? Aeris ou un autre? Elle attrapa dans son sac la nourriture qui lui restait et la substitua à celle qu'elle allait donner à l'un ou l'autre.

Elle s'avança et vit l'endroit où Jénova était. Tout serait beaucoup plus simple si elle détruisait la créature maintenant… Mais elle n'osait pas. Elle regarda tout de même et frissonna quand elle vit l'œil de la créature se poser sur elle.

Elle eut un choc quand elle entendit la voix dans sa tête.

(-Tiens, tiens… j'ai de la visite. Approche petite humaine…)

Masha secoua la tête. Elle était capable de communiquer avec Jénova!

(-Non… Je sais qui vous êtes et vous êtes dangereuse Jénova… Laissez donc tranquille ce pauvre Sephiroth…)

Elle recula mais Jénova ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Enfin quelqu'un qui l'entendait et qui pourrait éventuellement la sortir de là…

(-Attend… Attend… )

Masha recula plus vite et se retrouva hors de portée de la voix.

Elle alla à l'autre tube et vit Aeris, couchée au milieu.

* * *

Voila chapitre fini, sa va mieux écrire quand on n'a pas d'école! Enfin...

Coldbreath puis? j'avoue que la recontre Reno-Masha n'a pas été longue mais...

Karasu57 heureuse que l'amitié avec Avalanche te plaise!

Cally-sama oui, sa pue les ennuis ( non, en réalité c'est un pet de Reno pouah!) Et tu sauras que Reno est très intellignet, enfin... c'était ce que disait sa maman avant de se faire écrasé par la tour de l'égo qu'il avait fait...

Bon... ben... au prochain chapitre!!!!


	6. Chapitre 5: Apprivoisé

**Chapitre 5 : Apprivoisé**

Tout en ouvrant le tube, elle regarda autour d'elle et s'agenouilla devant la Cétra.

-Aeris, Aeris…

La jeune femme cligna des yeux.

-Masha?

-Oui c'est moi…

-Tu es prisonnière aussi?

Elle remarqua enfin le sarrau de la terrienne.

-Tu es de leur côté?

-Non… Ils m'ont retrouvé et ils ne m'ont enfermé dans un tube comme je pensais. Hojo m'a obligé de travailler pour lui… Mais j'ai peur…

Aeris serra ses mains.

-Tu me fais sortir de là?

-Pas encore… Aeris, je sais que c'est étrange, amis ce n'est pas moi qui vais te sortir de là. Ça va être une autre personne. Ce ne sera pas long. En attendant, je vais faire de mon possible pour t'éviter tous les tests d'Hojo…

La jeune femme en rose lui fit un clin d'œil.

-C'est correct.

Masha lui donna le plateau qu'elle avait laissé sur le bord du tube.

-Tien. C'est ma nourriture, alors ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais revenir dès que je peux.

Elle fit un salut à Aeris et quitta son tube.

La terrienne ne vit le scientifique qui l'observait derrière les boites.

-Tiens, tiens… Elles se connaissent… Elle est peut-être une Cétra aussi… Non… Impossible… Alors… elle est peut-être une extraterrestre aussi!

Il avait remarqué qu'elle était aussi resté un bon moment devant le projet Jénova… Étrange… Il contourna ses boites et retourna a l'endroit ou il lui avait dit de revenir.

-Bien petite. Es-tu bonne en informatique?

Masha resta un instant sans voix.

-Ben… Monsieur, sa dépend dans quel domaine…

-Entrer des donnés et utiliser un programme de prévision de réactions?

-Je crois que je serais capable…

Il lui donna simplement une disquette et la quitta en pointant un ordinateur totalement archaïque. Masha soupira en regardant l'antiquité. Elle s'installa devant en l'allumant et alla voir les programmes. Hojo lui faisait trop confiance. Ce n'était pas normal. Qu'il la laisse ainsi, fouiller dans les dossiers, non, sa ne ressemblait pas à ce scientifique qui aimait s'entourer de mystère. Mais elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demander. Elle entra les données.

Il revint un peu plus tard.

Il s'assit à ses côtés.

-Sa avance mademoiselle?

-Oui monsieur. J'ai presque fini.

Il eut un sursaut. Déjà? Normalement sa prenait au moins une journée entière et elle prenait qu'une heure?

-Vous mentez.

Hojo se mit devant elle et regarda. Il devait l'avouer, elle avait presque déjà fini. C'était impossible.

-Oh, en passant professeur. Je me suis permise de transformer un peu votre ordinateur. Il n'allait pas assez rapidement pour moi alors, j'ai joué un peu dans la programmation et réussit à réduire le nombre d'informations à télécharger pour rendre la mémoire vive plus efficace.

Hojo la regarda.

-Montre-moi.

Elle l'épatait. Franchement, cette fille n'était pas normale. Personne à son age ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elle savait.

-Pardonnez-moi.

O.o.O

Hojo

O.o.O

Il la quitta rapidement. Il alla au poste de sécurité et leur demanda de faire une recherche sur elle. Puis, il appela le président.

-Monsieur le président, j'aurais besoin de deux Turks.

-Pourquoi donc? Répliqua le président qui détestait se séparer de son élite.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé une autre extraterrestre.

Il entendit le président soupirer.

-Vivante au moins?

-Oui monsieur. Elle est trop intelligente pour être humaine. J'ai besoin d'aide.

-D'accord, je vous envoie Reno et Rude. Renvoyez-les dès que vous pourrez.

-Oui monsieur.

Il entendit le président raccrocher et raccrocha à son tour.

Il revint dans ses bureaux et commença à rire de son rire de dément.

O.o.O

Masha

O.o.O

Elle continuait à travailler sur l'ordinateur et quand elle eut fini, elle imprima les rapports. Puis, elle se leva et alla voir Aeris.

-Sa va?

La Cétra leva la tête vers elle.

-Oui… Mais je m'ennuie mortellement…

-Désolée…

Elle eut un flash.

-Attend un instant, j'ai vu un roman…

Elle regarda autour et vit un livre. Elle ouvrit la porte et le lui donna. Bon, c'était un roman d'amour mais…

-Merci Masha. Sa va toi?

-Oui… Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

-Moi aussi…

Masha referma la porte et quitta l'autre jeune femme. Elle s'arrêta devant la prison de Jénova. Elle entendit à nouveau sa voix.

(-Tu es revenue. Je croyais que tu t'étais enfuie.)

(-Non… )

(-Pourquoi es-tu revenue?)

(-Laissez Sephiroth tranquille.)

(-Voyons, je n'oserais jamais lui faire de mal…)

Sa voix était doucereuse, douloureuse dans son esprit.

(-Ben, oui… je vous crois…)

Elle recula encore une fois hors de portée.

Elle marcha un peu dans le labo avant de voir arriver deux Turks. Reno et Rude!

-Puis-je vous aider?

Les deux homme la regardèrent et d'un seul mouvement, l'attrapèrent.

-Mais laissez-moi! Je travaille pour Hojo bande de brute! Franchement Reno, je ne vous imaginait pas comme ça! Un dragueur peut-être mais pas un total con!

Reno ne dit rien et Rude posa sa main sur la bouche de Masha.

-Yo professeur, grouillez-vous on a pas juste ça à faire!

Hojo arriva rapidement avec une seringue. Il la plongea sans ménagement dans le bras de Masha et lui prit un échantillon de sang.

Il la déposa prestement sur le bureau avant de prendre l'autre et lui injecter un liquide incolore à la base du cou.

Masha perdit connaissance graduellement.

O.o.O

Elle se réveilla dans une cellule. Un homme la secouait sans ménagement. Il avait les cheveux argentés.

-Sephiroth…

Elle cligna des yeux encore une fois.

Il se tenait là, devant elle!

( -C'est là qu'il tue tout le monde et laisse Cloud et Avalanche correct… Pourquoi il ne me tue pas?)

Sephiroth lui parla gravement.

-Tu es celle qui a parlé avec Mère?

Masha fit un signe de la tête affirmatif.

L'ancien général la fixa de ses yeux verts Mako, lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers lui.

-Tu viens avec moi.

Masha resta sous le choc. Elle qui ne voulait pas faire changer l'histoire!

Il la traîna dans les couloirs mais Masha résista un instant rendue devant les cellules des autre qu'elle avait reconnue. Elle fit semblant d'accrocher les boutons du panneau de contrôle pour débloquer les portes et continua son avancé avec Sephiroth. Une fois à l'extérieur, tout devint terriblement flou.

Ils se téléportaient!

* * *

Merci Chanou, t'es super gentille.

Coldbreath, moi aussi je déteste Hojo. Jamais dans une des fic il sera gentil... Et pour Sephiroth, tu verrras.

Kalisca, tu manque quelque chose si tu n'as joué au jeu... Mais t'inquiète pas, Cloud arrive!


	7. Chapitre 6: Perdue

**Chapitre 6 : Perdue**

Elle se réveilla dans une grotte froide. Elle grelottait un peu. Masha regarda autour d'elle et vit Sephiroth qui lui tournait le dos.

Voyant qu'il ne lui prêtait aucune attention, elle examina les alentours. La grotte était très différente de celle du jeu. Celle-ci était noire avec des cristaux lumineux verts Mako. Elle vit Sephiroth se tourner vers elle.

-Donc, tu as réussit à parler avec mère. C'est étrange. Personne ne peux lui parler à part moi habituellement.

Masha ne dit et garda la tête baissée. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas mourir avant de revenir chez elle!

Il lui attrapa le menton.

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle petite.

Elle releva la tête à contre cœur. Il était vraiment trop beau avec ses yeux enchanteurs!

-Qui es-tu?

-Masha Ocean monsieur…

-Tu sais qui je suis?

-Oui. Plus que la plupart des personnes aussi.

Il lui fit un sourire sardonique.

-Plusieurs disent qu'ils me connaissent mais bien peu savent.

Masha le regarda avec un air de défi.

-Je sais que vous êtes l'ancien général Sephiroth, soldat première classe. Votre mère est Lucrecia Crescent, votre père, Vincent Valentine. Le professeur Gast vous a élevé quelques années avant de partir avec Ifalna, l'avant dernière Cétra. Il vous a laissé entre les mains d'Hojo.

Plus elle parlait, plus Sephiroth la regardait intensément.

-Je sais aussi que vous avez été en mission avec quelques soldat et un certain Zack. Une fois à Nibelheim, vous avez trouvé l'ancien labo de Gast et trouvé certains rapports qui disaient que votre mère était Jénova alors que vous avez seulement reçut certaines de ses cellules. Vous avez détruit Nibelheim, tué plusieurs personnes avant de vous rendre à une centrale ou se trouvait Jénova. Zack a essayé de vous arrêter ainsi que Tifa. Vous les avez blessé puis vous avez libéré Jénova, enfin, plus ou moins. Cloud Strife est arrivé et vous a blessé. La suite, je ne la dirai pas.

Sephiroth éclata de rire mais d'un rire froid et cruel.

-Mère a eut raison de me demander de t'emmener avec moi. Tu pourrais m'être utile…

Il tourna autour d'elle.

-D'ou viens-tu?

-De très loin.

-Mais encore?

Masha soupira.

-Je ne peux pas le dire.

Sephiroth l'attrapa par le collet et la souleva du sol.

-Tu vas me le dire?

-Non!

Il la repoussa sur le sol violemment puis il sembla perdu dans ses pensées.

(-Jénova lui parle…)

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

-Tu ne viens pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est vrai.

Sephiroth sembla réfléchir intensément avant de la rattraper par le bras.

-Non mais ta pas fini? Au moins, si tu veux me martyriser, fait le en vrai, pas en envoyant une image!

Il resta figé un instant. Elle savait cela aussi? Décidément cette petite était surprenante…

Il continua a garder son emprise sur elle et il se téléportèrent encore dans un grotte. Cette fois-ci, c'était réellement celle ou il était en vrai.

Il la lâcha brusquement et disparut.

Masha se releva péniblement et regarda autour. Encore une grotte?

Elle était fatiguée et sachant qu'elle ne pourrait sûrement pas s'enfuir, elle se coucha sur le sol, la ou c'était le plus propre et le moins froid, et s'endormit.

O.o.O

Aeris

O.o.O

Elle s'était réveillée dans une cellule, sachant que de l'autre côté du mur se tenaient ses nouveaux amis.

Mais elle s'inquiétait pour Masha. Elle avait fait son possible pour lui éviter des problèmes mais elle avait vu les Turks la traîner sous le regard vigilant d'Hojo…

Elle s'endormit et à son réveil, Cloud la secouait doucement en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent. Tout le monde était mort à l'extérieur… Aeris leva un regard horrifié vers Cloud et éclata en sanglot.

Cloud était perplexe.

-Aeris, pourquoi pleures-tu?

-J'avais une amie ici…

-Amie?

Cloud l'entraîna à l'extérieur ou attendaient Tifa et les autres.

Quand elle vit Aeris pleurer, elle s'approcha et poussa doucement Cloud.

-Va avec les autres Cloud, je la console et on vous rejoint.

Le combattant ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit Barret.

-Aeris… pourquoi pleures-tu? Si c'est pour les gens ici, d'une certaine façon ils le méritaient…

-Ça, je le sais! Mais j'avais une amie ici… Elle aussi a été capturée finalement…

Tifa fronça les sourcils. Êtes-ce possible que…

-Quel était son nom?

-Masha…

Tifa recula d'un pas.

-Masha Ocean?

Aeris releva la tête.

-Tu la connais?

-Oui.

Tifa serra les poings.

-On la recherche avant de partir. Si Sephiroth ne nous a pas tué, peut-être qu'elle est correcte aussi.

-Et si elle est…

-Aeris, si ça devait arriver, je poursuivrais ce monstre jusqu'aux confins de cette planète.

Aeris hocha la tête avec détermination.

-Moi aussi.

Elles se prirent la main et coururent jusqu'aux garçons puis montèrent au étages présidentiels.

O.o.O

Masha

O.o.O

Elle se réveilla engourdie. Sephiroth se tenait au dessus d'elle.

Il lui souriait étrangement.

-Je me demande de quel monde tu viens… De la terre promise?

Masha recula d'un coup, prise de surprise.

-Non! Je viens de la Terre!

-Terre… Nous sommes sur Gaia… Je me demande, une fois que cette planète sera mon vaisseau, combien de temps sa prendrait…

-Laisse ma planète tranquille Sephiroth! Et en plus, tu ne réussiras pas!

Sephiroth la regarda.

-Tu sais ce qui va se passer?

-Non! Mais les méchants perdent toujours!

Il fallait qu'elle surveille mieux ses paroles sinon…

Il la fixa de ses grands yeux verts puis la rattrapa par le col.

-Non mais ta pas fini Sephiroth? Tu peux me demander de te suivre et je vais le faire! Pas besoin d'être violent!

Il la lâcha et lui attrapa la main. Ils se téléportèrent dans une pièce sombre éclairée que par le faible éclat de la Mako.

Le tube contenant Jénova se tenait devant elle.

La voix impérieuse de l'extraterrestre résonna dans son esprit.

(-Te voici devant moi…)

Masha tourna la tête vers Sephiroth qui était absorbé par la contemplation de sa ''Mère''.

(-C'était pas dans mes intentions…)

Elle entendit un petit rire venant de l'alien.

(-Tu ne manque pas de culot… C'est bien.)

Elle fit une pause.

(-J'ai besoin de toi petite humaine.)

Masha s'indigna.

(-Ben je ne veux pas!)

(-Agenouille-toi pour recevoir mon présent…)

Sephiroth pressa sur son cou et derrière ses genoux jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe.

(-Bien…)

Sephiroth marcha devant elle et ouvrit le tube. Une légère odeur de pourriture envahit les narines de Masha.

-Mais qu'allez-vous me faire?

Un sourire sarcastique envahit le visage de Sephiroth.

-Tu verras…

* * *

Oh, oh... Que va t il se passer? Vous allez le savoir dans le prochain chapitre. Je tiens à vous avertir que les prochains risques d'être assez complexa pour moi à mettre en ligne puisque je vais à Toronto pendant un mois pour apprendre mon anglais.

merci Kalisca. Pour le remake, je ne le sais pas. Mais si je me fit au bon sens ( $$$) Square va le faire, trop payant...

Hé Coldbreath, on se part une gang anti-hojo? Ce serais bien... pour la longueur des chapitre, c'est ma préféré sinon, je perd le fil... je sais ,je suis nulle...

Karasu, tu veux faire parti de la ligue anti-hojo? ( grosse armé en marche lol)

Merci Chanou. T'es fine.

Meric encore à tous d'avoir lu et au prochain chapitre! il sera posté à partir de l'université Glendon, c'est loin ça!


	8. Chapitre 7: Liberté

**Chapitre 7 : Liberté**

Masha regarda Sephiroth prendre Masamune, la lever solennellement et couper un bout de Jénova. Il récupéra le morceau et les quelques gouttes de sangs tombées. Il envoya un sort de soin à l'extraterrestre puis se retourna vers Masha.

-Prépare-toi à recevoir le cadeau de Mère.

Masha essaya de se relever mais elle en était incapable.

Elle vit avec horreur que Sephiroth lui avait jeté un sort de statue. Elle était coincée là.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement vers elle.

L'ancien général leva Masamune vers le thorax de Masha et la plongea profondément en elle.

Elle perdit conscience.

O.o.O

Elle flottait doucement dans l'eau. C'était l'été et sa meilleure amie était à ses côtés. Elles étaient à la plage. Elena la regardait avec crainte.

_-Masha!!!! Je croyais que tu t'étais noyée! J'ai eut tellement peur pour toi!_

_Elle lui donna une accolade._

_-Voyons Elena, tu vois bien que je suis en pleine forme!_

_Elena recula avec une lueur de peur dans les yeux._

_-Ne t'approche pas!_

_Masha ne comprenait plus rien et essaya de la rejoindre._

_-Elena attend! Pourquoi pars-tu?_

_L'autre terrienne se retourna vers elle._

_-Tu n'es plus Masha!!!!_

_Tout tourna autour d'elle et devint noir._

_O.o.O_

_Quand elle revint à elle, elle était dans le laboratoire d'Hojo._

_Elle regarda autour et vit Hojo au dessus de la silhouette d'un homme couché par terre._

_Elle courut jusqu'à lui et le poussa avant de s'agenouiller devant l'homme. Elle reconnut immédiatement Vincent Valentine._

_Elle se servit des cours de secourismes qu'elle avait reçut l'année précédente._

_Elle mit son chandail sur la blessure du Turk et mit une grande pression. Elle cherchait un téléphone du regard et en trouva un._

_Elle s'étira et le prit d'un main pour appeler._

_Elle maintint la pression en composant un numéro qui était écrit dessus, celui-ci qui était écrit Shinra à ses côtés. Elle entendit une sonnerie et quand une personne répondit, elle commença à parler._

_-Nous avons un gros problème, un blessé très grave, un Turk et Hojo est devenu fou, il a une arme a feu. C'est lui qui a blessé Vincent Valentine! Envoyez des secours rapidement!_

_Elle entendit la personne crier au téléphone et qui lui répondait de rester clame, des renforts allaient arriver._

_Masha raccrocha et reporta son attention sur l'homme._

_Il avait ouvert les yeux et la regardait._

_-Lucrecia…_

_Masha resta surprise mais ce dit que la vue de l'homme devait être affectée._

_-Je suis Vincent, je suis là. Reste éveillé, ils envoient des secours. Tu va t'en sortir._

_Il ferma doucement les yeux._

_-Vincent, reste là! Reste avec moi!!!_

_Il fit un gros effort pour les garder ouverts._

_Masha entendit des pas derrière elle. C'était la vraie Lucrecia qui étouffait un cri d'horreur._

_-Aidez-moi Lucrecia. Il faut le maintenir réveillé, sinon on le perd._

_La scientifique s'agenouilla à ses côtés._

_-Que puis-je faire?_

_-Aidez-moi à garder une bonne pression sur la blessure. Ou, allez me chercher une matéria de soin si vous en avez. Ça ne le guérira pas, mais sa va l'aider à rester en vie._

_La scientifique se leva en courant et alla chercher l'objet demandé._

_Masha reprit la parole._

_-Gardez la pression sur la plaie, comprit?_

_Elle laissa la place à Lucrecia et activa la matéria. Un lueur verte s'en échappa et toucha Vincent qui se mit à mieux respirer._

_Elle prit le pouls de l'homme, il était redevenu normal._

_Elle soupira et reposa ses mains sur la blessure._

_-Sa va aller Vincent Valentine… Ca va aller maintenant…_

_Elle tourna la tête vers Lucrecia puisqu'elle était sure que Vincent ne pouvait pas l'entendre._

_-Ne faites pas confiance à Hojo, il va prendre votre enfant de force et vous ne le reverrez jamais plus._

_Lucrecia la regarda avec effarement avant de lui demander qui elle était._

_-Je ne suis personne._

_Elle déposa la matéria et entendit des bruits de pas lourds. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte. Dès qu'elle vit un premier infirmier entrer, elle soupira et tout devint noir._

_O.o.O_

_Elle se retrouva cette fois dans une foret. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit le temple des anciens._

_Elle s'en approcha et découvrit que finalement, les dessins dessus étaient en anglais. Pourtant dans le jeu… Elle secoua la tête et fit plus attention aux détails. Elle remarqua une main qui dépassait d'un pan de mur._

_C'était celle de Tseng. Sephiroth avait déjà du le rattrape pour avoir la clé._

_Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front. Elle savait qu'il allait s'en sortir, les autres allaient arrive d'un moment à l'autre._

_Elle attendit quelques secondes puis devint plus inquiète._

_-Ou sont-ils?_

_Tseng ouvrit les yeux et sembla sous le choc de la voir là._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Tseng, je veille sur toi._

_Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et ferma les yeux en posant les mains sur ses blessures. Elle ne pouvait plus prendre son chandail , il avait servit pour Vincent plus tôt. Il ne lui restait que sa camisole. Elle souhaita très fort que les autres arrivent rapidement._

_Elle senti la main de Tseng sur son bras._

_Il avait utilisé la plupart de ses forces pour le faire._

_Elle lui sourit doucement et posa une main sur son front._

_-Sa va bien aller. Ils arrivent, tu vas bien aller Tseng._

_Il la regardait mais ne comprenait as comment elle était arrivée là._

_Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les r'ouvris. Reno se tenait au-dessus de lui et essayait de le soulever avec l'aide de Rude._

_-Masha…_

_Reno regarda son supérieur et lança un regard à Rude._

_-Bah, au moins il change de disque, c'est plus la petite rose…_

_Ils traînèrent Tseng vers l'hélicoptère._

_Masha regarda la scène de loin avant de s'évaporer._

_O.o.O_

_Elle se réveilla dans le noir. Elle ne voyait rien. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. _

(-Ce n'est pas un rêve… Je me trompe? J'ai pourtant déjà rêvé que j'évitais à Vincent la cohabitation avec Chaos… Mais jamais à Tseng… C'est impossible… )

_Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit dans le noir complet._

O.o.O

Sephiroth

O.o.O

Il prit le don de Jénova et la déposa sur la plaie de Masha. Celle-ci arrêta de saigner immédiatement.

Il la prit délicatement et la déposa dans un coin avant de se téléporter. Il fallait qu'il aille sur un bateau.

* * *

_Yune-chan, contente que sa te plaise!!!! Puis, comment as-tu trouve ce chapitre?_

_Coldbreath, on ne peut pas toujours faire un happy end tu sais lol. as-tu aime le retournement de situation?_

_Chanou, toi aussi ta reviews est courte lol, mais elle fait plaisir a voir!_

_( regarde Kalisaca avec de se laisser tomber a genoux) NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais je le veux le remarque sur le play moi!!!!!!! Et ne te fait pas de bile, il va y avoir de la romance... devine avec qui!!!_


	9. Chapitre 8: Catastrophe

**Chapitre 8 : Catastrophe**

Masha eut un violent soubresaut et se réveilla en criant de douleur.

Une fade lumière provenait du tube de Jénova. La terrienne essaya de se relever mais retomba sur elle-même après un vain effort.

Elle entendit un rire glacial dans sa tête.

-Laissez-moi!

Elle essaya à nouveau de se lever et réussit. Elle s'éloigna du tube et chancelant et vit une lumière au loin.

Elle s'y rendit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. C'était la lueur d'une chandelle. Sephiroth était à côté, toujours sous sa forme d'hologramme consistant puisque son corps était toujours dans son cristal.

Il la regarda arriver, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Tien, tient… Réveillée?

Masha senti la colère monter en elle mais de façon exponentielle. Elle eut peur et secoua la tête.

Elle recula rapidement en voyant Sephiroth se lever et se diriger vers elle.

-N'aie pas peur…

Masha eut un rictus. N'aie pas peur? Il venait de lui enfoncer une épée dans le ventre et il lui disait de ne pas avoir peur?

Elle continua à reculer.

-J'ai dit ne bouge pas.

Il se baissa à la hauteur de son ventre et souleva le bas de sa camisole. Il inspecta la plaie. Masha baissa la tête pour regarder aussi et vit avec horreur une grande plaque bleue sur son ventre.

Elle se libéra des mains de Sephiroth

-Que m'avez-vous fait?!

Elle regarda Sephiroth avec une haine palpable.

Il la regarda et lui répondit :

-Je t'ai fait ce que Mère ce que m'a demandé de faire.

Masha regarda l'ancien général et commença à s'éloigner de lui.

Elle avait de désagréables picotements sur son abdomen et soudain, elle se plia en deux, le souffle court, avec une énorme douleur sortie de nul part.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol et senti toujours juste Sephiroth la prendre dans ses bras et la ramener dans son coin.

O.o.O

Masha regardait autour d'elle. Elle était dans le village de Nibelheim. Elle vit Sephiroth arriver en compagnie de Zack, Cloud et deux autres soldats. Elle se mit à marcher vers eux.

Personne ne la remarqua.

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir Shinra, Masha les suivant.

Elle les regarda s'installer pour la nuit, Sephiroth restant debout.

Elle le vit se lever et commencer à inspecter les murs.

Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient rendus dans la chambre qui avait le passage secret vers le sous-sol.

Elle se précipita devant l'entrée avant qu'il ne la trouve et se mit devant.

Rendu devant elle, il sembla la voir.

Il la fixa des ses yeux verts interrogateurs.

-Un esprit?

Masha secoua la tête.

-Hum…

Il avança sa main vers elle et soudain, Masha se matérialisa.

-Comment?

Masha lui demanda silencieusement de baisser la voix.

-Sephiroth… N'ouvrez pas cette porte. Je vous en supplie. La plupart des documents en bas sont dangereux et ne contiennent que des mensonges. Si vous les croyez, votre monde sera endommagé pour l'éternité. Beaucoup de souffrance en découlera. Autant pour vous, que pour la planète entière. Oubliez cet endroit je vous en conjure…

Le général la regarda et ne dit rien.

Un léger bruit les fit sursauter. Zack se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Tient Seph! Tu t'es trouvé une copine? Dit-il en riant. Je vous laisse alors les tourtereaux. Mais faites pas trop de bruit d'ac?

Sephiroth regarda Zack s'éloigner et quand il tourna la tête vers Masha, celle-ci avait disparut.

O.o.O

Masha se retrouva à la gare. Un train arrivait. Il s'arrêta et Masha vit une femme magnifique en descendre, tenant une petite fille dans ses bras.

La dame se laissa tomber dans les marches de la gare et poussa un long soupir. Masha s'approcha d'elles. La petite fille pleurait en tenant la main de sa mère.

La terrienne s'agenouilla proche de la femme et prit la main de la petite.

La petite avait de beaux cheveux châtains et des yeux verts.

-Aeris…

La petite leva sa jolie frimousse vers Masha.

-Aidez ma mère madame, je vous en prie…

Masha lui sourit tristement.

-Je vais essayer.

Elle posa sa tête sur le thorax de la Cétra et écouta les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient faibles.

Elle serra son emprise sur la main d'Aeris.

-Aeris, tu vas sauver ta mère. Pense très fort que tu veux qu'elle reçoive de l'énergie, et donne-lui une petite part de la tienne et prend une petite part de la mienne. Sa devrait suffire.

La petite hocha la tête et ferma très fort ses yeux et se concentra. Quelques goutte de sueur apparurent sur son jeune front et soudain, Masha senti son énergie baisser d'une façon alarmante.

Elle fit tout de même confiance à Aeris et celle-ci arrêta quelques secondes plus tard.

Les yeux de sa mère papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent définitivement.

La petite fille sauta dans les bras de sa mère et lui pointa Masha en lui disant qu'elle l'avait aidé. Mais elle avait déjà disparue.

O.o.O

Masha se réveilla dans son coin. Elle n'avait plus mal au ventre mais avait une légère nausée.

Elle se leva péniblement et rechercha une issue. Elle attrapa ses effets personnels qui étaient assez proche d'elle.

Ses idées étaient embrouillées mais elle savait qu'elle devait sortir de là.

Elle se dirigea vers une alcôve ou il y avait un peu de lumière.

Elle trouva une petite entrée et quitta l'atmosphère malsaine de la grotte pour aller dehors. Il faisait extrêmement froid. La neige mordait sa peau et son ventre commença à lui faire de nouveau mal.

Elle avança un peu et vit un village au loin. Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci.

O.o.O

Un peu plus tard, elle arriva au village. Il était déserté. Elle entra dans une maison et trouve quelques conserves, un ouvre-boite et des vêtements chauds.

Elle enfila le vieux chandail de laine, les bottes et ouvrit ensuite la canne la plus proche d'elle. Elle mangea son contenu avidement puis lorgna les autres. Elle décida que même si elle avait encore faim de les garder pour plus tard. Elle mit les gants trouvés et sortit de la demeure avec l'ouvre-boîte et les cannes, le tout bien caché dans un sac encore une fois, trouvé par terre.

Elle décida de regarder dans les autres maisons et eut raison de le faire. Elle y trouva un peu de Gils, une matéria soin, un briquet, du petit bois, une carte du continent, encore un peu de nourriture et même, un ticket pour le Gold saucer.

Elle quitta le village et commença à marcher en se fiant à la carte. Son ventre la faisait terriblement souffrir et elle se demandait quels seraient les effets à long terme de leur acte mais elle décida de ne plus y penser pour le moment. Elle ne remarqua pas la forme humaine qui de détachait de la montagne au loin. De longs cheveux flottant au vent ainsi que la lueur caractéristique d'une longue lame.

Elle marcha de nombreuses heures jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Masha se réfugia dans une petite grotte et y alluma un microscopique feu de camp.

Elle mangea un peu puis s'endormit couché en boule aux côtés du feu pour récupérer sa chaleur.

O.o.O

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva, attrapa ses effets et recommença à marcher vers la ville qu'elle connaissait. Elle voulait éviter de se rendre à des endroits parfaitement inconnus. Au fur et a mesure, le temps se réchauffa. Elle put quitter ses lourds vêtements.

Après une semaine de marche, son ventre désormais bleu cessa de la faire souffrir. Elle ne s'était pas regardé depuis un long moment dans un miroir. Elle devait faire pitié, sale comme elle était!

Elle arriva enfin à cosmos canyon. Le voyage avait été rude et elle avait du combattre de nombreuses bestioles mais elle y était finalement arrivée.

Elle regarda la ville disparaître en même temps que le soleil et décida de camper à l'extérieur pour la nuit.

Elle mangea la dernière conserve qui lui restait et s'endormit, cachée au milieux des rocher pour éviter les montres.

* * *

_Ok... vous dites tous que ce chapitre est intriguant... La preuve que j"ai reussi mon coup!_

_Karasu, ton hypothese est maintenat verifiee!_

_Kalisca, tu vas tout decouvrir beaucoup plus loin... desolee de te faire languir ainsi! Perso, j allait l acheter juste pour le jeu lol._

_Yune-chan. Masha reve mais vous dcouvrirez plus tard la signification des reves._

_Coldbreath, comme je l ai dit a Yune, tu vas tout decouvrir plus tard, he que je suis mechante!_


	10. Chapitre 9: Courir

**Chapitre 9 : Glace**

Masha se leva de bonne heure. Elle prit ses dernières possessions et se dirigea vers Cosmos Canyon. Arrivée à l'entrée, elle toucha l'épaule du surveillant… qui dormait.

-Réveillez-vous monsieur, je veux entrer.

Le surveillant se réveilla en sursaut et se tourna vers elle. Il devint blanc comme un drap.

-Quoi? Je sais que je suis sale, mais si vous aviez vécut la moitié de ce que j'ai vécut, vous seriez pire!

Il bafouilla puis commença à courir à l'intérieur.

Masha le regarda, complètement perdue.

-Mais il est fou?!

Elle entra dans son poste de surveillance et vit son reflet dans le miroir accroché juste devant elle.

Elle était sale, c'était un fait, mais ce qui avait fait partir à pas de course le gardien, c'était qu'elle était bleue. Partout! Elle s'affola un instant.

-C'est impossible!

Elle toucha son visage. Ce n'était pas seulement taché, c'était sa peau!

Elle poussa une exclamation.

Le gardien revint deux secondes plus tard avec une petite troupe autour de lui.

Il s'inclina devant elle.

Masha recula d'un pas, totalement surprise.

-Déesse, veuillez me suivre.

Masha le regarda un instant sa comprendre.

L'homme la regarda.

-Allez-vous bien Déesse? Voulez-vous un rafraîchissement, je sais que pour vous notre climat doit être rude puisque vous êtes la déesse des glaces.

Masha secoua doucement la tête.

(-Ils me prennent pour Shiva? Je ne lui ressemble pas! Moi qui était sure qu'ils venaient me tuer…)

Elle prit la voix la plus douce qu'elle pouvait prendre.

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas une déesse… Pardonnez-moi…

Elle s'inclina devant les hommes totalement ébahis.

-Vous vous méjugez sur mon compte. Je suis Masha Ocean.

Les hommes levèrent leurs armes.

-Alors qu'êtes-vous donc?

Masha soupira.

-Je ne le sais plus moi-même… Je vous demande seulement l'asile pour la journée, le temps que je récupère un peu et que je me réapprovisionne en nourriture.

Les hommes firent un petit débat. Cette fille ne semblait pas dangereuse malgré sa couleur de peau. Mais elle était étrange…

-D'accord, vous pouvez entrer.

Ils la laissèrent passer mais ils lui donnèrent une escorte chargée de lui assurer une tranquillité. Elle se rendit au premier magasin, celui d'arme pour se racheter des balles. Tout le monde la regardait totalement époustouflés. Elle rougit un peu ( donc ses joues devinrent mauves).

Après s'être acheté de nouvelles protections, un nouvel ensemble semblable a celui qu'elle avait reçu de la mère d'Aeris, de la nourriture et des potions, elle se retira dans un coin du village.

Une grande agitation lui parvint aux oreilles.

Elle entendit au milieu des cris le nom de Nanaki. Masha se leva prestement et regarda ses gardiens. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse voir d'Aeris, ni de Tifa ou Barret!

Elle prit son équipement et commença à s'éloigner.

Elle entendit un cri derrière elle. C'était la voix d'Aeris.

-Masha?

La terrienne commença à courir. Elle entendit Aeris lui courir après.

-Attend Masha!

Masha ralenti. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas, mais la peine qu'elle entendait dans la voix de la jeune Cétra lui brisait le cœur.

Elle sentit la main de l'autre femme la tourner vers elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir le visage de l'autre quand elle la verrait.

-Masha, c'est bien toi?

La terrienne ouvrit les yeux.

Aeris la serra dans ses bras.

-Tu es vivante!

Masha entendit des bruits des pas derrière elle.

La voix de Tifa retentit.

-Aeris? Qui est-ce?

La Cétra se décolla vivement de Masha.

-C'est Masha!

Tifa posa sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille.

-C'est toi? On a eut si peur…

Masha refusait de les regarder… Elle avait honte…

-Masha, tourne-toi, je veux te voir!

Tifa posa ses mains sur ses bars et la retourna vers elle.

Elle eut une exclamation de surprise et la regarda.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'Hojo t'a fait?!

Masha releva les yeux vers elle.

-Ce n'est pas Hojo…

Il lui répugnait de leur raconter mais elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

-C'est Sephiroth.

Les deux autres jeunes femmes eurent un sursaut.

-Sephiroth?

Masha hocha la tête.

-Mais comment?

La terrienne regarda autour.

-Si on se trouvait un endroit plus priver?

Elles marchèrent dans un coin désert et Masha commença à raconter ce qui s'était passé plus ou moins. Quand elle arriva au moment décisif, elle se tut un instant. Comment allaient réagir les deux autres? Allaient-elles la traiter comme un monstre?

Elle leur dit.

Il eut un gros silence très lourd puis Aeris prit la parole.

-Tu ne l'entends pas?

-Qui?

-Jénova.

-Non…

Les deux combattantes se regardèrent.

-Alors sa ne t'a changé que la couleur de peau?

-Je ne sais pas… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai plus de facilité à utiliser mes matérias et je peux marcher plus longtemps qu'avant.

Encore une fois, les deux autres se regardèrent. Tifa prit la parole.

-Tu veux venir avec nous? Je crois que tu as déjà changé le court de notre histoire. Alors, au moins, viens avec nous…

Masha resta silencieuse.

Aeris lui sourit.

-Oui viens, on est jamais trop!

Masha les regarda et puis sembla inquiète.

-Oui… Mais… les autres, ils vont se méfier de moi… Regardez-moi! Je passe difficilement aperçue maintenant!

Tifa reprit la parole.

-Mais non… Regarde Red, il est un peu étrange, mais on l'aime! Il est très sage et est de bon conseil.

-Mais Cloud…

Aeris prit le relais.

-Quoi Cloud?

-Il se méfie de tout le monde… et…

Elle n'osait pas le dire, mais, elle préférait qu'il ne sache pas qu'elle ait des cellules de Jénova, sinon, elle était bonne pour la décapitation.

Aeris sembla comprendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous ne lui dirons pas. On va dire qu'Hojo t'a injecté quelque chose et tu es rendue comme ça.

Masha se leva avec les deux femmes.

-D'accord. Si je ne vous dérange pas.

Toutes les trois, elle rejoignirent les garçons au pas de course.

* * *

_Mouhahahaha!!!!! ( se tord les main en riant diaboliquement)_

_Yune-chan, sa risque de te travailler longtemps les reves dons oublie les pour un moment, je vais revenir beaucoup plus tard avec..._

_Kalisca, le monsieur _é_tait bien Sephiroth, enfin... c_'é_tait surtout pour dire qu_'_il la surveillait... _

_Donnez vos impressions sur le chapitre!!!!!_


	11. Chapitre 10: Voyage

**Chapitre 10 : Voyage**

Quand les trois jeunes femmes approchèrent du groupe, Cloud se retourna vers elles, il se préparait à proposer qu'une d'entre elles l'accompagne avec Nanaki voir le grand-père de celui-ci. _(Note de l'auteur : j'ai jamais comprit comment cet homme pouvait être le grand-père de la bête poilue mais enfin…)_

Il se figea quand il vit Masha puis jeta un coup d'œil aux autres et tira son épée.

-Qui est-ce?

Aeris lui sourit doucement.

-C'est Masha!!!

Tifa souriait autant qu'Aeris.

Barret s'approcha de la jeune fille et se baissa à sa hauteur.

Il toucha délicatement de sa main humaine la joue de la jeune fille puis lui donna une franche accolade.

-Quand les filles sont revenues en disant qu'elles ne t'avaient pas trouvé, j'ai eu peur pour toi tête de linotte!

Masha rendit son étreinte au géant. Cet homme était un grand tendre. Marlène avait un bon père.

Cloud s'approcha de Tifa et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Pourquoi est-elle bleue?

Tifa lui jeta un regard perçant.

-Un mot suffit Cloud. Ou plutôt un nom. Hojo.

Le combattant eut un frisson de hargne et de dégoût à la mention de ce nom.

-Elle est correcte, pas de… séquelle?

-Elle est en parfait état, sauf sa peau bleue. Elle a vécut quelque chose d'assez affreux pour une fille de son age.

Tifa n'ajouta plus une parole. Cloud s'en contenta.

Il emmena Aeris avec lui voir le grand-père de Nanaki.

Yuffie regarda intensément Masha jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui dise :

-Je n'ai pas de matéria intéressantes ni beaucoup de gils, tu perds ton temps.

Les autres, quant à eux, allèrent s'installer devant le feu. Mais Masha se sentait mal à l'aise parce que Barret n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions indiscrètes. Elle se leva donc en leur demandant pardon et monta les marches tranquillement en tenant la couverture que Barret lui avait prêtée sur ses épaules.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était rendue sur le toit. Elle s'étendit sur le sol et regarda les étoiles. C'était étrange. Elles ressemblaient tant à celle de chez elle! Pourtant, elles n'étaient pas placées pareillement… Et il 'y avait pas de satellites, ni d'avions qui clignotaient dans les airs.

Elle soupira doucement. Elle releva la tête rapidement quand elle entendit un léger bruit proche d'elle. C'était une petite fille qui tenait un chat dans ses bras.

La petite lui demanda doucement :

-Tu es une déesse?

Masha secoua la tête négativement.

La petite sembla déçue puis retrouva son sourire.

-Je peux m'installer avec toi regarder le ciel? Mon papa ne veut pas que je sorte seule ici, mais si tu es là, je crois que j'ai le droit. Tu es une adulte non?

-Pas encore, mais j'ai mon cours de gardienne avertie, alors je suis en mesure de te surveiller, je crois.

La fillette descendit les marches au pas de course cria quelque chose par la fenêtre puis remonta et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi tu es bleue?

-Un monsieur m'a fait mal et c'est resté comme ça.

-Pourquoi il t'a fait mal?

Masha se recoucha sur le sol, la petite l'imitant immédiatement.

-Il ne m'aimait pas ou il voulait m'utiliser pour des fins malhonnêtes…

-C'est quoi malhonnête?

-C'est des actions pas gentilles faites par des personnes méchantes habituellement.

-Pourquoi il était méchant?

Les questions fusaient unes après les autres. Masha en avait la tête qui tournait.

Après un bout de temps, la petite se tut. La terrienne remarqua que la petite s'était endormie. Elle prit sa couverture et recouvrit la petite puis elle mit en place un bouclier défensif pour la nuit ou au moins, jusqu'à son réveil.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla par un bruit de coups donnés sur le bouclier. Elle leva en une fraction de secondes avant de remarquer que c'était Cloud qui frappait comme un malade avec son épée sur le bouclier.

Il s'arrêta quand il vit Masha se lever.

Elle vit ses lèvres bouger, mais n'entendant rien, elle fit volatiliser la protection.

Le jeune blond était en colère. En vérité, il était dans une vraie rage.

-Mais quesque tu faisais avec cet enfant? Hein? Ça fait des heures que les filles ont peur que tu te sois enfuie! Aeris est sur le bord de la crise de nerf! Et Tifa…

Il se massa douloureusement le bras.

-J'en parle pas…

Masha ne put repriser un petit rire en voyant le héros de son ami réagir comme ça. Celui-ci, insulté par son rire se refrogna encore plus.

-Non mais… Et explique-moi ce que tu faisais là!

Masha arrêta de rire.

-Je gardais la petite. Elle voulait voir le ciel, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir si personne ne la surveillait. On a parlé quelques minutes puis elle s'est endormie. Je n'ai pas voulu la réveiller. Et j'ai mit une protection magique autour de nous au cas ou. J'en ai prit l'habitude dans les grandes plaines.

Le blond écouta son explication et sembla moins rancunier.

Il se détourna d'elle puis lui dit en descendant les marches :

-Nous partons dans 2 heures mais je veux te parler seuls à seuls dans une heure tout au plus.

Le dernier piquant de ses cheveux disparut, Masha se pencha vers la petite et la souleva sans effort. Elle l'emmena vers la porte la plus proche de la fenêtre qu'elle avait crié la veille.

Un homme ouvrit le recueillit sa fille dans ses bras en regardant avec des yeux ronds la Terrienne devant lui.

-Je vous ramène votre fille. Dites-lui qu'elle va me manquer, elle était gentille.

Le chat se frotta contre ses jambes avant de rentrer dans la demeure. Masha salua l'homme d'un geste la tête puis continua à descendre les marches. Elle s'arrêta à l'auberge et mangea un peu puis rejoignit Cloud qui était en bordure de la ville, seul.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler Cloud?

-Qu'est-ce qu'Hojo t'a fait exactement?

Masha hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir par-terre.

Cloud fit de même.

-Il m'a injecté une substance que je ne connais pas et j'ai perdu connaissance. J'ai fait pleins de rêves étranges et j'ai reprit douloureusement conscience. J'ai eu très peur en me réveillant. J'avais une grande marque bleue sur mon ventre et j'avais mal. Je ne sais plus comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai réussit à m'enfuir. Je me suis retrouvée dehors et j'ai cherché un endroit où je pourrais me cacher.

Le blond acquiesça et attendit la suite de l'histoire.

-Il faisait très froid. J'étais seule dans la neige. J'ai décidé de venir ici parce que cette ville avait la réputation de ne pas aimer la Shinra. Je me suis donc mit en marche vers ici avec la carte que j'avais trouvé dans un village abandonné. Je n'avais pas de miroir alors je n'ai pas remarqué avant hier que j'étais… devenue complètement bleue…

Cloud la regardait, en essayant de trouver ce qui avait pu arriver à la jeune fille, comment avait-elle fait pour survivre et surtout, ce qui le chicotait, c'était bien qu'elle puisse utiliser la magie en dormant et très puissamment en plus!

-J'ai remarqué au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, j'avais plus de facilité à utiliser mes matérias et que j'avais la possibilité de me protéger avec un champ de force.

Cloud se leva et tendit sa main vers celle de Masha.

-Allez. On rejoint les autres.

Masha le regarda fixement puis prit sa main et se releva à son tour.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe qui les attendait.

La troupe partit rapidement, Les garçons en premier, les filles qui suivaient en parlant de tout et de rien et Finalement Masha qui restait en retrait en arrière. Pas pour ne pas parler, mais surtout pour surveiller. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

_Voilitou!_

_Coldbreath, Sephy-chan va revenir bientot, ne t'inquiete pas!_

_Yune, c'est vrai, elle a beaucoup changé l'histoire... plus qu'elle ne le croyait..._

_bon ben... laissez des reviews tout le monde!_


	12. Chapitre 11: Coucou

**Chapitre 11 : Coucou**

Après quelques heures de marche, Masha entendit un bruit loin derrière elle. Personne ne l'avait entendu.

Elle ralentit le pas et fit apparaître un bouclier transparent autour d'elle et un autre autour du groupe.

Après une minute, elle sentit un grand choc sur son bouclier alors qu'elle ne voyait rien.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et cria :

-ATTAQUE INVISIBLE!!!!

Tout le groupe se retourna d'un seul bloc alors que Masha eut un soubresaut vers l'arrière. Son bouclier était devenu visible et on pouvait y voir d'innombrables fentes.

Cloud prit son épée et commença à courir pour la rejoindre mais s'aplatit immanquablement sur la paroi de leur propre bouclier.

Masha leva les mains devant elle et ferma les yeux. Le bouclier n'eut pas le temps de se refaire parfaitement qu'un coup la fit virevolter dans les airs. Rendu au sol, le bouclier lâcha et Masha s'écrase dans le sable.

Les autres criaient mais Masha ne les entendait pas.

Finalement l'ennemi apparut. C'était Sephiroth qui se tenait devant elle.

-Merci petite de me les avoir donnés sur un plateau d'argent.

Il attrapa Masha par les cheveux et la traîna sur le sol granuleux. Il se planta devant les membres de la troupe.

Les filles lui lançaient des insultes, Cloud avait le visage crispé de haine, Nanaki regardait Sephiroth et Barret tenait rageusement son bras robotique, prêt à tirer.

Sephiroth les regarda un par un.

-Pitoyable… Cloud.. Quel plaisir de te revoir. Mais surtout d'avoir ma revanche.

Masha ferma les yeux et fit un mini signe aux filles qui le virent immédiatement puis fit disparaître le bouclier.

Cloud sauta automatiquement sur Sephiroth et un combat commença. Malheureusement, au fil du temps, l'avantage alla sur Sephiroth.

A ce moment, Masha fit un chose très, très, très stupide mais qui fonctionna.

Elle sauta sur le dos de Sephiroth.

Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas et plongea au sol tête première.

Il attrapa le bras de Masha et se volatilisa avec elle.

Aeris et Tifa regardèrent le sol où se tenait la terrienne deux secondes auparavant.

-Oh non!

O.o.O

Ils étaient de retour dans la grotte de Sephiroth. Celui-ci lui attrapa la gorge.

-Petite folle.

Il resserra la pression jusqu'à ce que Masha voie des points noirs et suffoque. Il soupira et la relâcha.

-Mère te punira. Pas moi. Elle connaît le châtiment qui te fera le plus souffrir.

Il rattrapa son bras et la traîna proche de l'extraterrestre.

-Mère.

Il s'inclina devant Jénova tout en poussant Masha devant lui.

( -Tu t'es enfuies d'ici. Mais regarde-toi. Ce monde n'est que souffrance! Rejoins-nous et nous nous vengerons de ce monde terrible.)

-Je ne rejoindrai jamais les méchants!!!!

( - Ne me parles pas sur ce ton petite insolente. Nous t'avons recueillie.)

-Je n'avais pas le choix, vous m'avez capturée!

( -Tait- toi! Je n'en tolèrerai pas d'avantage! Je veux que tu aides mon fils par tous les moyens. Maintenant que tu as mon sang dans le tien, je peux te forcer à le faire.)

Masha resta silencieuse.

( -Bien. Maintenant, fait tout ce qu'il te demandera.)

Masha garda la tête baissée pendant que Sephiroth la traînait vers une petite salle noire. Il l'y enferma en lui disant de méditer sur ce que Jénova lui avait dit.

Masha soupira.

-Sa me rappelle beaucoup trop Aurore cette histoire… La méchante marâtre…

Elle se mit dans un coin et se coucha. Elle sentit un frôlement sur la jambe droite.

-IIIIKKKKK!!!!!!

Il y avait une sorte de bestiole totalement repoussante qui lui était montée dessus. Le bouclier se forma autour d'elle en repoussant l'animal. Mais soudain, le bouclier disparut et Masha senti une violente secousse dans son esprit. Jénova lui criait de ne plus utiliser sa magie.

La terrienne attrapa donc la créature par la queue et l'emmitoufla dans une de ses chaussettes avant de se recoucher.

Elle avait extrêmement froid mais ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

O.o.O

Le lendemain matin, Sephiroth vint la tirer de son sommeil brusquement et la tirant par les cheveux.

Il remarqua qu'elle était glacée mais n'en tint pas compte. Si Jénova considérait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour la dompter, il le ferait.

Il l'emporta à l'extérieur de la grotte en lui tirant son fusil.

-Tu t'entraînes aujourd'hui. Tu vas m'aider plus tard à aller combattre Cloud et sa bande.

Masha ne répondit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins.

(-Si tu penses que je vais t'aider à combattre mes amis…)

Sephiroth leva Masamune et attaqua Masha. Celle-ci répliqua en lui tirant une salve de balles puis sauta en lui donnant un coup de pied diagonal et un autre tir.

Il contra d'une main son pied et bloqua les balles avec sa lame.

Il serra le pied de Masha avant de la lancer par-terre et lui attraper la gorge.

-J'ai dit, nous combattons, pas jouer!

Il enleva la pression et s'éloigna. Masha se releva rapidement et courut jusqu'à lui, attrapa la poignée de Masamune avant qu'il réagisse, retourna la lame contre lui et lui colla le canon de son arme contre sa tempe.

-T'a fini de me faire mal, abruti de dernier niveau?!

Sephiroth lui lança un regard sarcastique avant de s'autoriser un petit sourire moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire?

Elle recula en relâchant la pression sur l'arme ennemie.

Sephiroth se retourna d'un bloc et lui passa le fil de la lame sous sa gorge.

-Tu ne connais même pas ta propre puissance.

Il se détourna d'elle et parti sans lui jeter un regard.

Masha se rendit compte qu'elle grelottait.

Elle se pressa de rentrer dans la grotte mais dès qu'elle arriva à l'intérieur, l'argenté l'attrapa encore une fois et l'enferma dans la pièce.

Elle s'impatienta.

-Se serait trop demander de la nourriture? Toi et Jénova, vous mangez peut-être pas, mais moi, j'ai faim!

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Tu es capable de t'en faire apparaître.

Et il ferma la porte en la laissant dans le noir le plus complet.

Masha lâcha la plupart des sacres qu'elle connaissait avant de les maudire tous les deux. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol froid et rugueux.

-Je peux m'en faire apparaître…

Elle soupira puis se concentra sur une chose particulière qu'elle pensait trouver dans le bâtiment Shinra. Elle était sure que si quelque chose disparaissait là, personne n'en souffrirait. Pas comme si elle pensait à quelques chose dans les quartiers pauvres.

-Je sais pas moi… Un chocolat chaud…

Elle sentit l'odeur particulière du chocolat pendant qu'elle se concentrait sur la tasse et son contenu.

Finalement, la tasse apparut pour de bon.

Masha se dépêcha de le boire car elle était frigorifiée.

-Au moins, je ne mourrai pas de faim… Comment je vais m'en sortir?

* * *

_Yune, ils doivent récuperer notre cher jureur national avant d'arriver au manoir shinra... enfin... il me semble... pour le reste, tu vas le découvrir, hé que je suis méchante!_

_Karasu tu as deviné juste!_

_Kalisca, tu essaies vraiment de la matcher! Lol!_

_Merci à tous d'avoir lu, une review c'est gentils, sa fait toujours plaisir, autant qu'un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance!_


	13. Chapitre 12: Malade

**Chapitre 12 : Malade**

Masha se réveilla par elle-même au cours de la nuit. Elle était totalement frigorifiée. Elle grelottait et sentait que si sa peau avait été de sa couleur naturelle, elle aurait eut les lèvres bleues.

Elle sentit soudain ses paupières se fermer et eut peur. Était-elle en hypothermie? Elle s'en doutait… Elle combattit le sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

O.o.O

Sephiroth

O.o.O

Quand il ouvrit la pièce le lendemain matin, il eut un petit frisson, la pièce était glaciale, même pour lui.

Il entra doucement et vit Masha couchée dans son coin. Il l'attrapa mais remarqua immédiatement qu'elle était glacée. Son souffle était irrégulier et elle ne grelottait plus.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emporta dans la pièce qui était réservée à lui seul.

Tout en la déposant, il alluma le feu et l'abria. D'une certaine façon, il se sentait coupable.

Quand il entendit l'appel de Jénova qui se demandait pourquoi la pitoyable jeune fille ( selon elle) ne répondait pas, il lui expliqua la situation.

(-Mon fils, remet-la sur pied, j'en ai besoin.)

-Mère, dite-moi quel destin vous lui réservez.

( -Elle va me permettre de revenir. Cette jeune fille me permettra de récupérer ma force.)

Sephiroth sourit à l'extraterrestre et alla voir la terrienne. Elle semblait aller mieux, mais elle était très pale. ( Un bleu très pale…)

Il soupira. Jouer les nounous ne lui plaisais pas du tout, mais c'était en partie sa faute si elle était ainsi. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle aurait froid puisque lui-même ne ressentait qu'un léger désagrément.

Il rajouta une couverture puis alla à l'extérieur et ensuite se téléporta au temple des anciens.

O.o.O

Masha

O.o.O

Elle se réveilla avec une mauvaise toux. Elle regarda sa main et il y avait quelques gouttes de sang. Elle essaya de se lever puis une fois que se fut fait, elle retomba à genou sous la puissante douleur qu'elle ressenti dans sa tête.

(-Vient me voir immédiatement!)

Elle se traîna péniblement jusqu'à Jénova. Plus le temps passait et plus elle détestait cette vieille peau moisie.

(-Tu as réussit à te rendre malade. Félicitation petite. Sephiroth a perdu du temps, du temps précieux, à te réchauffer. Excuse-toi)

-Vous êtes folle?! C'est votre faute si je suis malade! C'est à cause de vous s'il m'a enfermé dans cette pièce froide! Sans même une couverture!

Elle ressentit un autre assaut psychique.

(-Tait-toi! Remet-toi vite.)

Masha s'en alla péniblement vers la pièce où elle s'était réveillée et s'évanouit juste avant d'arriver à son ''lit''.

O.o.O

Sephiroth

O.o.O

Il entra dans la pièce et fut surprit de trouver Masha hors des couvertures.

Il l'attrapa et l'abria. La terrienne était en mauvais état et il lui semblait que c'était de pire en pire. La jeune fille fut secouée d'une toux forte puis plus rien.

Sephiroth se leva et alla voir Jénova.

-Mère, elle est très malade et nous n'avons pas de quoi la soigner ici.

(- Mon fils, elle va bien aller, je te le dis. Elle fait semblant pour attirer ta pitié. Montre-toi sans merci.)

Sephiroth hésitait à la croire pour la première fois. Ça paraissait qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant.

-Bien mère.

Il la quitta, retourna vois Masha et la veilla toute la nuit en essayant de la maintenir au chaud.

Elle s'était levée en son absence? Pourquoi? Elle n'avait plus de force… Mère l'avait-elle obligée? Mais pour quelles raisons? Si elle voulait l'avoir pour récupérer sa puissance, ne fallait-il pas qu'elle soit en bon état?

Il réfléchit longuement sur cette question pendant qu'il gardait le feu allumé puis se leva pour préparer les dernières offensives.

O.o.O

Avalanche

O.o.O

Aeris et Tifa s'inquiétaient horriblement pour Masha. Cloud, qui appréciait la jeune fille aussi se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue. Mais le pire de la bande était Barret. Considérant la jeune fille comme sa propre fille à présent, il s'inquiétait et s'en rongeait les ongles d'inquiétude. Sephiroth lui avait-il fait du mal? Si oui, il allait en manger toute une!

À présent, deux nouveaux membres s'étaient joints à l'équipe et un d'entre eux n'inspirait pas la confiance à tous… Vincent Valentine avait un air trop sombre pour sembler apprécié immédiatement. Ils l'avaient récupéré en dernier dans les catacombes du sous-sol Shinra. Quant à Cid Highwind, c'était un ancien pilote de fusée dont le programmé avait été annulé. La Shinra avait préféré mettre leur budget sur la fabrication d'énergie à partir de Lifestream. Il sacrait régulièrement mais était très utile et attachant… Enfin…

Ils continuaient leur route pour battre Sephiroth.

O.o.O

Sephiroth

O.o.O

Il trouvait vraiment que l'état de la jeune fille empirait. Celle-ci toussait de plus en plus. Il se doutait qu'elle avait attrapé une pneumonie mais n'osait pas trop en parler à Jénova car la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé de Masha, elle l'avait puni. Il en frissonnait encore. C'était le plus gros assaut psychique qu'elle lui avait fait.

Il abria soigneusement la jeune fille puis se leva pour aller se dématérialiser mais il senti une pression lui retenir la bas de son pantalon. Masha le tenait fermement.

-S'il te plait… écoute-moi…

Il se baissa à sa hauteur.

-Sephiroth, je suis très fatiguée alors, laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai a dire avant de me frapper. Mais je t'en prie, écoute jusqu'au bout…

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus, il était intrigué.

-Allez dit.

Masha prit une profonde inspiration avant de tousser puis reprendre son souffle.

-Jénova n'est pas ta mère.

Sephiroth resta un instant sans rien dire.

-Je sais.

Masha secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu… es utilisé par elle pour détruire ce monde, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'elle ne t'aime pas. Tu n'es que son jouet. Ton père désespère de ne pas te voir et s'en veut atrocement, ta mère, elle est plus ou moins vivante et s'en veut aussi. Tu as été arraché à ses bras contre sa volonté.

Elle toussa un peu avant de reprendre.

-Et si tu continues, tu vas mourir…

Sephiroth la regarda avec étonnement. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer? Elle en savait beaucoup sur lui, beaucoup plus que beaucoup de personne…

-Comment sais-tu tout cela.

-Je l'ai vu… Tu peux me croire… Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela arrive…

Sephiroth fixa la jeune fille dans les yeux. Elle ne mentait pas. Comment réagir?

Il hésita puis…

-Je…

* * *

_Je comprends que vous aviez étés occupés, tout le monde l'est!_

_Chanou, merci, t'es fine!_

_Coldbreath, tu va voir... Il va y avoir une ame généreuse pour la sauver, ne t'inquiète pas..._


	14. Chapitre 13: Vérité

**Chapitre 13 : Vérité**

Sephiroth se releva rapidement. Il entendait Cloud arriver avec la Materia noire.

-Je reviens et nous tirerons cela au clair.

Il disparut en un éclair pendant que Masha perdait conscience.

O.o.O

Cloud

O.o.O

Il était parti du groupe avec la Materia noire pour la donner à Sephiroth. Il était d'une certaine façon son clone… Il allait l'aider. Il le devait…

Il arriva devant Sephiroth, le vrai, celui qui n'était plus tout à fait vivant. Celui à qui il manquait la moitié de son corps. Avec la Materia, il pourrait redevenir complet et faire apparaître le météore qui détruirait tout, mais Cloud ne pensait plus à cela. Son cerveau avait tilté.

-Voici pour toi Sephiroth…

Il leva le bras et mit la Materia sur l'ancien général.

Une grande lumière envahit la salle.

O.o.O

Masha

O.o.O

Elle entendit des bruits mais ne réussit pas à ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'eut plus trop conscience de ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras et la soulève. Elle entendit un grand fracas derrière elle puis tout devint noir.

O.o.O

Sephiroth

O.o.O

Il s'appuya sur un arbre dans la forêt des anciens puis déposa Masha sur le sol doucement. Autour de lui, les derniers membres du groupe de Cloud arrivaient. Il se laissa glisser contre le tronc jusqu'à être assit par-terre et posa sa tête entre ses mains

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

O.o.O

Flashback de Sephiroth

O.o.O

Dès qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait levé les yeux sur Cloud. Celui-ci l'aida à se relever.

Sephiroth ferma les yeux un long moment avant de les r'ouvrir et courir jusqu'à Jénova, laissant Cloud seul dans l'autre pièce.

Jénova et lui eurent une discussion mouvementé. L'extraterrestre commença à envoyer des assauts psychiques à Sephiroth. Maintenant, il croyait vraiment ce que lui avait dit Masha.

Il se releva péniblement et leva Masamune vers Jénova. Au même moment, Cloud arriva avec la bande qui lui avait rendu la raison.

Sephiroth baissa la lame sur l'extraterrestre. Un grand fracas résonna dans la pièce pendant que la bestiole mourrait. Le sol trembla et tout commença à s'écrouler. Il poussa Cloud et les autres, attrapa délicatement Masha, revint au groupe et leur commanda de se tenir tous par la main, ce qu'ils firent sans se poser trop de questions puis il les téléporta tous.

Ils atterrirent dans la forêt des anciens et Sephiroth se dépêcha de les quitter avant qu'ils ne reprennent tous leurs esprits.

O.o.O

Fin Flashback de Sephiroth

O.o.O

Sephiroth

O.o.O

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se dégagea vivement en regardant la personne qui l'avait touché.

C'était Cloud. Il était évident qu'il essayait d'être calme et de ne pas essayer de le tuer. Il se souvint que, par sa faute, la mère ce petit bonhomme était morte…

Cloud le regarda un long moment puis regarda Masha.

Aeris, Tifa et Barret l'entouraient et la soignaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Sephiroth se laissa tomber par-terre une deuxième fois. Il était exténué. Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais il n'osait pas s'endormir ici, il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il entendit une petite exclamation venant de la jeune fille habillée de rose et remarqua que Masha s'était réveillée. Il combattit du mieux qu'il pouvait ses paupières qui s'alourdissaient mais rien n'y fit, il s'endormit.

O.o.O

Masha

O.o.O

Elle se réveilla entourée de Tifa, Aeris et Barret.

Ils eurent un visage de soulagement en la voyant réveillée.

Elle essaya de se relever mais la main de Barret l'empêcha.

-Non, tu restes couchée.

Elle soupira puis remarqua entre les deux jeunes femmes, Sephiroth. Il semblait endormit. Cloud était proche. Trop proche.

-Non!

Le blond releva vivement la tête.

Masha se libéra de l'étreinte de Barret et alla proche de Sephiroth.

-Ne lui fait pas de mal, il m'a sauvé…

Elle prit la main de l'argenté.

-Il m'a cru… Il m'a sauvé…

Elle soupira.

-Même si tout aurait du être différent.

Cloud sembla perplexe.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Cloud, s'il ne m'avait pas cru, Aeris ne serait plus là… S'il ne m'avait pas cru, beaucoup de personnes seraient mortes. Il m'a fait confiance!

Cloud hocha la tête et s'éloigna. C'était dur pour lui de rester là, près de celui qu'il considérait comme la cause de tout les malheurs qu'il lui étaient arrivé.

Aeris s'approcha de Masha.

-Il m'aurait…

-Oui. Mais, par la faute de Jénova. Il la croyait! Pour lui, c'était sa mère, jamais elle ne l'aurait trahit! Mais même quand il la croyait, il faisait de plus en plus attention à moi, il voyait que le traitement que Jénova me donnait était immonde… Enfin… Je crois.

Elle sourit à la Cétra.

-Au fond, c'est un bon gars. Pendant la guerre de Wutai, il a tout fait pour éviter les pertes civiles, il ne tuait jamais pour rien. Seuls ceux qui le menaçaient…

Elle ne dit plus rien et baissa la tête.

Aeris posa sa main sur son dos et elle restèrent un long moment ainsi.

O.o.O

Cloud

O.o.O

Il marchait depuis un long moment dans la forêt. Il se sentait tiraillé. Devait-il faire confiance à celui qui 'avait fait souffrir ou non? Si non, il devait le décider maintenant et le tuer avant qu'il ne recommence, pendant qu'il était affaiblit.

Il poussa un long soupir et décida de faire confiance à Masha. Elle semblait digne de confiance aux dires des autres. Et elle aussi avait souffert entre les mains de l'homme et pourtant, elle le défendait. Il revint tranquillement vers le campement que Yuffie, Barret, Cid et Tifa montaient pendant qu'il s'en allait.

O.o.O

Sephiroth

O.o.O

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et fut surprit de voir Masha au-dessus de lui, à ses côtés. Elle lui tenait la main aussi. Proche de Masha se tenait la Cétra. Il ne ressentait plus d'animosité envers elle.

Il essaya de se lever. Masha sembla le remarquer car elle l'aida et doucement, il fut assit.

-Merci.

Il était mal à l'aise. Après tout, il était dans le camp ennemi.

Non… Il ne fallait plus penser ainsi.

(Ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal pendant que j'étais inconscient. Ce ne sont pas des ennemis.)

Il regarda la jeune fille à la peau bleue et resta figé. Comment pourrait-elle vivre normalement après ce qu'il lui avait fait? Jamais elle ne pourrait se trouver un emploi correct! Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, c'est quand elle lui sauta dans les bras en lui disant merci.

O.o.O

Masha

O.o.O

Elle sauta dans les bras de Sephiroth et le remercia de l'avoir soigné et cru. Au fond, elle était heureuse qu'il ne soit pas mort car c'était un bon gars qui avait été manipulé.

Elle le regarda et rougit.

Elle avait agit impulsivement et maintenant tout le monde la regardait.

Cloud revint au campement attrapa le bras de Sephiroth et l'entraîna à nouveau dans la forêt en lui disant qu'ils devaient se parler.

Tout de suite.

L'ancien général ne résista pas.

* * *

_yune, c'est vrai je suis pour la théorie que Vince est le pere de Seph. Mais regarde! Hojo est trop laid pour avoir laissé un tel canon naitre! lol_

_Coldbreath, tu a visé juste comme la plupart du temps d'ailleurs... Suis-je si prévisible?_

_Jinzei? un nouveau? youppi!!! Tu as remarqué que Sephychounet qui l'a sauvé, j'espère que sa fait ton affaire!_


	15. Chapitre 14: Explications

**Chapitre 14 : Explications**

Une fois rendus plus loin dans les bois, Cloud se retourna vers Sephiroth.

-Tu te rends compte que tu es dans la merde Sephiroth?

L'argenté continua de fixer le blond.

-Quels sont tes plans maintenant?

-Je veux être en paix.

Il regarda un oiseau s'envoler.

-Je ne veux plus combattre, je ne veux plus tuer. Je veux être en paix. Loin de tout le monde, ne plus faire souffrir les gens.

Cloud fixa Sephiroth d'un œil perplexe.

Sephiroth ramena son regard sur le blond.

-Je ne veux plus être l'arme de personne. Ni de la Shinra, ni d'une autre personne. Plus jamais.

-Hum.

Cloud se détourna de lui puis lui fit un petit signe de la main.

-Allez viens, je sens qu'ils ont fini le repas, tu dois avoir faim.

Ils retournèrent au campement. Cloud était entouré de Tifa et Aeris. Barret discutait avec Nanaki, Yuffie flattait Cait Sith et Masha était resté poche de Sephiroth.

Elle se tourna vers lui en lui souriant.

-Puis? De quoi Cloud voulait te parler?

L'ancien général leva la tête de son assiette.

-Il voulait savoir quels étaient mes plans pour l'avenir.

Masha acquiesça.

-Et quels sont tes plans pour l'avenir?

-Disparaître. Allez loin, très loin et que personne ne sache que je suis encore en vie.

Masha prit sa main sans qu'il se dégage.

-Je vais venir avec toi.

-Non.

Il enleva sa main de la sienne.

-Tu ne viendras pas.

La jeune fille leva son regard vers lui.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est…

Il baissa son visage vers son assiette.

-Je ne veux plus te faire de mal. Si tu es loin de moi, je ne pourrais plus te faire mal, à toi, ou à n'importe qui d'autre.

Masha re-glissa sa main dans la sienne.

-Sephiroth…

Elle déposa son plat sur le sol et tira l'ancien général un peu plus loin.

-Tu ne veux plus faire de mal?

-Non.

-Mais alors, ou est le problème?

Elle se retourna, lui tournant le dos.

-C'est que tu ne veux plus me voir, c'est ça?

Sephiroth posa la main sur son épaule.

-Ce n'est pas ça…

Il ne savait pas trop comment le dire, il n'avait jamais été fort sur les paroles.

-Je m'en veux trop.

Masha se retourna vers lui.

-Mais je ne t'en veux pas moi!

Elle se réfugia contre lui.

-Tu m'as protégé, tu m'as fait confiance! Tu m'as cru…

Il posa ses mains sur son dos. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui.

-S'il te plait… Ici, j'ai peut-être des amis, mais je ne serais plus capable de vivre avec eux…

Sephiroth eut un pincement au cœur. À cause de lui… Elle ne pouvait plus vivre normalement.

-Je veux rester avec toi! Et d'ailleurs, si tu t'en vas seul, tu vas t'ennuyer à mourir!

Sephiroth lui sourit.

-Je suppose… que tu peux venir si tu veux.

Masha se colla encore plus contre lui pendant quelques instants puis le ramena vers le groupe. La plupart étaient endormis. Elle se coucha sur le sol et Sephiroth se mit derrière elle.

Elle mit en place un bouclier et s'endormit. Sephiroth suivit son exemple quelques minutes plus tard.

O.o.O

Le lendemain matin, le groupe de Cloud trouva Sephiroth et Masha, collés l'un à l'autre, Sephiroth passant son bras d'une façon protectrice autour de la taille de Masha.

Quand Aeris secoua doucement l'épaule de Masha pour que celle-ci lève le bouclier, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et eut un sursaut. Sephiroth se réveilla automatiquement et porta la main à Masamune.

Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et se leva promptement.

Masha fit disparaître le bouclier. Tout le monde défit le campement et au moment du départ, Masha annonça qu'elle ne venait pas. Barret fronça les sourcils.

-Et pour qu'elles raisons?

-Je m'en vais avec Sephiroth.

L'argenté se tenait en retrait mais surveillait la situation.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes d'adieu et de grognement, Masha se tourna vers Sephiroth et ils partirent dans une direction différente de celle des autres.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de porté de vue, Maha interrogea Sephiroth sur leur destination.

-Je n'en sais trop rien… Préfères-tu rester sur ce continent, un endroit que tu connais ou ailleurs?

Masha réfléchit un instant.

-Je ne sais pas… Costa del sol à l'air d'être magnifique.

Sephiroth hocha la tête en se souvenant de ses vacances là-bas.

-Alors ce sera Costa.

Ils marchèrent longuement puis arrivèrent à une petite ville. Masha regardait partout, sauf la ou elle marchait. Sephiroth dut l'arrêter à quelques reprises pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas écraser par une voiture. Les gens se retournaient à leur passage. Était-ce parce qu'il était Sephiroth ou parce que Masha était bleue? Il ne le savait pas. Il avait hâte de quitter la ville par contre.

Il remarqua quelqu'un qu'il connaissait au loin et délaissa son attention de Masha qui continuait sa route comme si de rien était.

Il se retourna vivement pour la voir continuer son chemin alors qu'un camion fonçait dessus. Il courut la rejoindre et il eut un grand fracas.

Tout devint noir.

* * *

_Retour a la case départ on dirait..._

_Jinsei, C'est gentil de dire ça lol_

_yune, dit moi quand et ou, je serai la pour discuter de Sephy!_

_Coldbreath, tu verras si tes hypothèses sont bonne plus tard, enfin... peut-etre, c'est pas sur..._

_Kalisca, tu devait etre contente, tu as pu tout voir!_

_Enfin, vous laissez toujours des commentaires, c'est super gentil! Je vous adore tous!_


	16. Chapitre 15: Revivre

**Chapitre 15 : Revivre**

Masha se réveilla sur l'asphalte, couchée à plat ventre. Elle entendit les cris de Mélanie, les cris de tout le monde autour d'elle. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle sentit la main de quelqu'un dans la sienne.

Masha essaya de lever la tête puis ouvrit les yeux. Sephiroth était à ses côtés. Il avait les cheveux noirs par contre.

Elena courait vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle pleurait.

-Masha… Sa va? La voitura t'a renversé… J'ai eut peur!

Un bruit d'ambulance la tira des ses pensées.

Les infirmiers la déplacèrent doucement tout en faisant de même pour Sephiroth.

Elle agrippa la chemise d'un ambulancier.

-Comment va mon ami?

L'homme la regarda.

-Il va s'en tirer. Voulez-vous que l'on mette côte à côte ou chacun dans une ambulance différente?

-Ensemble…

Elle prit la main de Sephiroth délicatement et ferma les yeux.

O.o.O

Elle se réveilla à l'hôpital, un bras dans le plâtre. Sephiroth était dans le lit à côté. Il avait des bandages autour de la poitrine et autour de la tête.

Elle se leva difficilement et le rejoignit. Les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent quand elle fut à sa gauche.

-Sa va?

Il grogna.

-Petite tête en l'air… T'a faillit mourir…

Masha lui sourit et lui donna un baiser.

-Et tu m'as sauvé. Merci.

Il sourit à son tour.

-Où sommes-nous?

-Dans un hôpital…

Elle n'osa pas lui dire qu'ils étaient dans son monde… Mais il faudrait bien lui annoncer tôt ou tard…

-Dans quelle ville?

Elle soupira.

-Dans une ville que tu ne connais pas… Nous sommes chez moi.

L'ancien général la regarda travers.

-Chez toi?

Elle acquiesça et regarda ses yeux verts. Ils n'étaient plus verticaux mais bien normaux.

Il la regarda plus intensément.

-Et comment se fait-il que tu ne sois plus bleue?

Elle lui sourit.

-Toi aussi tu as changé. Ici, les gens ne peuvent pas être bleus…

Il secoua doucement la tête.

Masha attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux.

-Regarde, tes cheveux sont noirs et tes yeux normaux.

Il détourna la tête.

-Sephiroth. Dit-toi que c'est une chance pour toi de recommencer à zéro…

Un médecin entra dans la salle.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Ocean. Vous allez bien?

-Oui.

Il s'approcha du lit de Sephiroth.

-Et vous?

Sephiroth grogna un oui.

-Quel est votre nom?

Masha réagit au quart de tour avant qu'il ne réponde quoi que ce soit.

-C'est un ami. Léon Flowright. Il vient de très loin.

Sephiroth lui lança un regard traumatisé.

Léon? Et puis quoi encore?

-Hum.

Le médecin écrivit sur son calepin.

-Enfin. Je constate que vous allez bien donc, je vous donne votre congé. Vous pouvez partir.

-Merci.

Le médecin quitta la chambre.

Sephiroth regarda Masha.

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit mon vrai nom? Ici, je ne suis pas connu, non?

-Ici, il n'y a personne qui s'appelle Sephiroth… Enfin.. Sauf…

Elle baragouina quelques secondes et reprit.

-De toute façon, je vais tout t'expliquer chez moi.

Elle se leva, mit son pantalon déchiré et taché de sang, sa camisole tout aussi déchirée et ses souliers complètements finis.

Elle aida Sephiroth à se lever et l'aida aussi à s'habiller et mettre son manteau.

-Tu vas avoir chaud, je te préviens, nous somme proche de l'été.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Alors qu'ils gagnaient la porte, Masha entendit son nom. Elle se retourna et se fit attraper par sa mère qui lui avait sauté dessus. Toute l'énergie de son père du être utilisé pour les séparer.

-Élisabeth, laisse-la, tu ne vois pas qu'elle a le bras cassé?

Mais sa mère n'écouta pas son père et se tourna vers Sephiroth.

-Vous êtes celui qui a sauvé mon bébé?

Il lui fit signe que oui.

Elle le serra très fort en le remerciant et le bénissant d'avoir sauvé sa petite fille.

-Heu, maman? Tu pourrais le lâcher? Il a deux côtes fêlées et à la force que tu le tien, elles doivent être cassées maintenant…

Sa mère le relâcha immédiatement.

-Pardonnez-moi.

-Maman, pouvons-nous sortir d'ici, je n'aime pas être à l'hôpital, tu le sais bien…

Sa mère acquiesça sans s'en rendre compte.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Masha fit les présentations.

-Maman, papa, je vous présente Sephiroth. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

Elle lui prit la main.

-Sephiroth, je te présente ma mère, Élisabeth Wilder et mon père, Marc Ocean.

Sephiroth serra la main des parents de Masha puis attendit.

-Maman, pourrait-il coucher à la maison? Il vit de très loin et n'a pas d'endroit où coucher…

Elle vit sa mère hésiter puis accepter. Ils embarquèrent tous dans la Ford familiale puis se dirigèrent chez eux.

Une fois rendus à la maison, Masha tira Sephiroth en haut.

-Ça, c'est ma chambre, ça, mon ordinateur, il est vieux, il est pourrit, mais il fait la job… Ça, c'est mon Playstation 2, et ça, sa va être ta chambre pour le temps que tu vas être ici, ceci veux dire, toujours.

Elle lui souriait gaiement et Sephiroth se laissa prendre au jeu.

Il entra dans la pièce vide qui ne contenait qu'une commode, un lit, une garde-robe et une grande fenêtre.

-Ce n'est pas le gros luxe et nous pourrons décorer à ton goût mais en attendant…

Il lui sourit.

-C'est parfait.

Il sortit de la pièce et entra dans la chambre de Masha. Celle-ci devint rouge de honte devant le foutoir qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

-Y a-t-il eut une bataille dans cette chambre?

-Non…

Il regarda la bibliothèque remplie de livres puis les murs, totalement recouverts d'images… de lui…

Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers elle.

-Tu as des images de moi…

-Et bien… C'est une longue histoire…

Elle le tira vers le divan et s'assit dessus.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

* * *

_Yune, ils se se fait frapper par un char, c'est normal qu'ils perdents conscience lol_

_Coldbreath, tu as deviné... Franchement, je commence a me poser des questions... lis-tu dans mes pensée?( se met un chapeau en aluminium sur la tête...)_

_Jinsei, Ils sont sauvés!!!_


	17. Chapitre 16: Comment

**Chapitre 16 : Comment**

Sephiroth secoua la tête. Franchement, cette histoire devenait de plus en plus compliquée.

-Tu essaye de me dire avec le sourire que j'existe ici, mais pas réellement, que je suis un jeu vidéo? Et qu'en plus, tu sais mon histoire par le billait de ce même jeu, d'un film et d'Internet. Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi Internet? Non , attend, explique-moi comment tout ça est arrivé, et comment je suis arrivé ici et…

Masha plaqua les mains sur la bouche de l'ancien argenté.

-Stop. Comment tout cela est arrivé et comment tu es venu ici, je n'en sais rien. Dit-toi ma surprise quand je suis tombé chez-vous… Pour ton histoire, le mieux serait de te montrer si tu ne me crois pas. Ensuite, je pourrais te montrer le site officiel sur Internet.

Alors que Sephiroth allait reprendre ses questions, elle l'arrêta encore une fois.

-Et Internet, c'est un système de communication mondial qui se transmet par le téléphone ou par fil optique… C'est compliqué et moi je ne sais que l'utiliser.

Sephiroth ne répondit pas et attendit qu'elle lui montre.

Masha se leva et alla devant son téléviseur, l'alluma, alluma son Playstation 2, mit le jeu de ff7.

Pendant que le jeu partait, elle lui expliqua brièvement comment ça fonctionnait.

-Bon, le jeu tourne autour de Cloud et sa bande. Tu es le méchant. Enfin au début. Au fil de l'histoire, on découvre ce qui c'est réellement passé. Bon, je t'ai déjà raconté la fin.

Le jeu débuta et on vit Aeris regarder un filet de Lifestream avant d'aller vendre ses fleurs puis Cloud sauter en bas du train. Les graphiques étaient horribles.

-Ils sont en train de le refaire correctement avec de meilleurs graphismes. C'était le premier jeu en 3D que Squaresoft, qui est devenu Square enix. C'est normal que ce soit laid.

Sephiroth regardait avec intérêt la machine.

-Donc tu as tout vu, confortablement installée dans ce divan. Tu m'as vu… mourir…

Masha secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Non… Ma version du jeu est brisée, elle a une grafigne.. Tout ce que je sais, je l'ai lu sur Internet. C'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver comme informations sur le net.

Il la regarda.

Masha se leva et changea le jeu contre le film.

-Tu vas remarquer que les graphismes sont beaucoup plus beaux, on pourrait presque croire que c'est de vraies personnes qui sont les acteurs.

O.o.O

Sephiroth

O.o.O

Il l'écoutait parler et se sentait de plus en plus triste. Elle parlait d'eux maintenant comme s'ils n'existaient plus. C'était déstabilisant. Voir qu'en réalité, ils n'étaient qu'une création…

-Arrête.

Masha se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi?

-Je t'en prie, arrête.

Elle ferma le téléviseur, sa console et s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Seph? J'ai dit quelques chose de mal?

Il releva son regard vers elle.

-Non. Ce n'est pas ça… C'est…

Il serra les dents.

-Laisse tomber.

Masha se releva.

-Il est tard. Mes parents sont couchés. Allons dormir, tout ira mieux demain. Dit-elle légèrement angoissée pour lui.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui avait été assignée et vit Masha se diriger vers la sienne.

-Bonne nuit Masha.

-Bonne nuit Seph.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se coucha sur le lit après avoir enlevé son pantalon et son manteau.

O.o.O

Masha

O.o.O

Elle se retournait dans son lit depuis un bon moment quand elle entendit cogner à sa porte. Elle regarda le cadran, il était 4 heures du matin.

Elle se leva avec son super pyjama bob l'éponge et ouvrit la porte sans bruit.

-Sephiroth?

Il entra sans rien dire.

-Je ne trouve pas le sommeil.

Il se tourna vers elle.

-Pareil pour toi à ce que je vois.

Masha resta pensive un instant.

-C'est sûrement le décalage horaire.

Sephiroth hocha la tête doucement.

Elle lui sourit.

-Tu veux de la lecture alors?

Il regarda la petite bibliothèque.

-Quels genres de livres as-tu?

-Du fantastique surtout, un ou deux d'intrigue policière et des livres d'histoire.

Il posa son choix sur les livres d'histoire. Masha attrapa pour sa part les Chroniques du bout du monde le premier tome de la trilogie de Quint.

O.o.O

Sephiroth

O.o.O

Ils lurent une ou deux heures avant de Masha tombe endormie sur ses genoux, lui qui lisait le livre avec attention.

Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant comme ça. Il la déplaça correctement, la tête sur l'oreiller puis replongea dans sa lecture. Ce monde avait connu deux grandes guerres… Ici, ils ne se battaient pas avec la magie, les Materias, ni avec des épées. Non. C'était des machines ou des fusils qui tuaient… Il resta pensif sur cette façon de combattre. Comment faisaient-ils pour la gloire? Il haussa les épaules puis regarda Masha endormie. Un peu de bruit en bas lui indiquèrent qu'une personne était réveillée. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier puis la porte s'ouvrit. La mère de Masha se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Celle-ci fronça des sourcils quand elle le vit, couché, aux côtés de sa fille.

Elle ne dit rien puisqu'il était à l'extérieur des couvertures tandis qu'il avait mit Masha en dessous pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

Il soupira quand elle le quitta.

Cette femme semblait dangereuse quand on touchait à son enfant. Chez eux, les parents aimaient leurs enfants, mais la plupart ne restaient pas, faute d'argent. Masha gigota à ses côtés avant d'ouvrir les yeux, surprise.

-Alors ce n'était pas un rêve?

-On dirait que non.

Elle se leva en s'étirant et baillant.

Il remarqua qu'elle allait tendre le bras vers un objet sur sa commode mais se raviser en le regardant. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et il lui répondit qu'il la rejoindrait dès qu'il aurait serré le livre. Elle hocha la tête puis descendit les marches.

Il alla vers la commode et ce qu'il vit le laissa surprit. Il y avait une petite épée identique à Masamune, mais miniature.

Il se gratta la tête, perplexe.

Sephiroth se dirigea donc vers la cuisine qui était en bas des marches.

Il vit Masha se faire passer un savon.

O.o.O

Masha

O.o.O

Dès qu'elle était arrivée en bas, sa mère lui avait sauté dessus. Comment se faisait-il que cet homme était dans sa chambre? Et comment se connaissaient-ils? Et pourquoi avait-il les cheveux aussi long?

Masha essuya le barrage de questions avant de répondre calmement à chacune d'entres-elles avant de se fâcher.

-Maman, je ne suis plus une petite fille! Je vais avoir 18 ans bientôt si ce n'est pas déjà fait!

Sa mère resta figée.

-Masha, ton anniversaire est dans deux mois encore…

Elle sembla inquiète.

-L'hôpital t'a laissé sortir les idées embrouillées? Je le savais que notre système de santé était malade! Tout ça à cause de ceux qui travaillent au noir…

Masha leva les yeux au plafond. Y'allait avoir du boulot…

Elle vit Sephiroth arriver et coupa court aux lamentations de sa mère.

-Maman, j'ai faim et je suis sure que Sephiroth aussi…

Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit tous les ingrédients pour faire un bon petit déjeuner.

Soudain sa mère lui attrapa le poignet.

-Je me souviens ce qui me tracassait depuis hier. Cet homme a le même nom de l'autre personnage de ton jeu dont tu raffoles. Explique-moi ça.

Masha déglutit difficilement.

* * *

_chanou, désolée, je ne crois pas... mais parle a tel-jeune lol, ils pourrons peut-etre t'aider!_

_Jinsei, je crois qu'il la mieux prit que tu le croyais... Mais après tout, pour lui, apres ce qu'il a vécut, c'est presque normal lol._

_Coldbreath, oui je l'ai vu, c'est justement pour lol!_

_Yune, le problemes vont pointer bientot, je met en place les décors et le contexte puis c'est reparti!_

_Luna, comme j'ai dit a Jinsei, il la mieux prit qu'on le pensait, Il a les nerfs solide le Sephy..._


	18. Chapitre 17: Ah la famille

**Chapitre 17 : Ah la famille…**

Masha déglutit difficilement en entendant la question de sa mère.

Comment répondre à ça? Elle ne pouvait pas dire que les parents de Sephiroth étaient fans de ce jeu, le jeu était sorti en 1997… Elle bafouilla quelques seconde et entendit Sephiroth répondre.

-Madame, je me nom ainsi car mes parents ont donné le nom de départ du personnage. Ils ont habité au Japon pendant plusieurs années mais quand je suis né, ils sont revenus vivre ici.

La mère de Masha sembla perplexe.

-Hum… je vous crois. Mais seulement parce que ma fille ne me ment jamais.

La jeune fille attrapa le bras de l'ancien général.

-Finalement maman, on va aller déjeuner au resto, ça va être plus simple.

Sa mère acquiesça.

-D'accord. Faites attention aux voitures.

Masha leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

-Oui maman…

Elle entraîna l'argenté dehors après avoir attrapé son sac à main.

-Tu préfères quels genres de déjeuner? Fruité ou avec de la viande?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Fruité.

Elle lui sourit puis embarqua dans la voiture familiale qu'elle pouvait conduire seule depuis deux mois.

-En route.

Étrangement, Sephiroth devint nerveux dès qu'elle commença à conduire et redevint calme que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés.

Elle remarqua qu'il était plus pale.

-Ben là… je ne conduis pas si mal que ça!

Il la regarda avec un air de dire'' Tu es un danger sur la route! Et tu oses dire le contraire?''

Il haussa les épaule puis lui ouvrit la porte.

Elle entra puis demanda une table pour deux. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et le restaurant était assez remplit, preuve que les déjeuner devaient être soit :

1. Pas chers.

2. Bon.

Heureusement pour eux, c'était les deux.

Sephiroth examina avec attention le menu, la regarda et lui demanda le plus sérieusement du monde :

-C'est quoi des kiwi?

Masha laissa sa mâchoire pendre.

-Vous n'aviez pas de Kiwis là-bas?

-Non.

-Un kiwi est un fruit avec une peau brune avec une chose qui ressemble à du poils. Mais dedans, c'est vert et au milieu, il y a des graines noires et un centre blanc. C'est sucré quand c'est mur, sinon, amer. Mais c'est très bon.

Il acquiesça.

-Hum. Je vais prendre la crêpe aux Kiwis alors. Ce fruit m'intrigue.

Masha remarqua alors que les tables avoisinantes écoutaient leur conversation avec intérêt.

Elle se pencha vers Seph avant de lui dire très bas :

-Seph, on va changer de discussion, c'est trop bizarre ici que tu ne sache pas ça, les autres nous regardent croche.

Il lui répondit par l'affirmative puis dit un peut plus fort.

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton pays est différent du mien. Après tout, l'Europe, ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté.

Masha resta surprise mais ne le montra pas.

Il lui sourit de son sourire impénétrable. Celui qu'on ne savait jamais s'il riait d'elle ou non.

Leur repas arriva et ils discutèrent de choses sans grand intérêt tout en mangeant. À la fin, Masha paya même si l'idée ne plaisait guère à Sephiroth. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Tout en sortant, il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui.

-Seph? Mais que fais-tu?

Il se décolla presque immédiatement.

-Rien.

Il se dirigea vers la voiture mais pas du bon côté.

-Non, Seph, je conduis!

Il lui montra sa main. Qui contenait les clés.

-Je ne crois pas non.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne connais pas nos lois de la route.

-Je ne peux pas être pire que toi. Allez embarque.

Après quelques minute, force lui fut d'admettre que le véhicule était très différent de ceux de son monde et dut abdiquer.

-Je te l'avais dit!

Il fut moins crisper qu'à l'aller, mais il le resta tout de même. Il remarqua par contre qu'ils n'allaient pas chez elle.

-Ou nous emmènes-tu?

-Chez mon amie, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de son aide. C'est une crack de l'informatique. Elle va être capable de te faire entrer dans la base de donnée du gouvernement et te créer ton identité. C'est une pro.

Ils se stationnèrent devant une petite maison assez simple.

Masha débarqua et cogna à la porte.

Une jeune fille ouvrit la porte et lui sourit.

-Tient, tient, une revenante!

-Moi aussi sa me fait plaisir de te voir Elena.

Elle se donnèrent une accolade.

-Et c'est qui lui?

-La raison pourquoi je viens te voir.

-Alors il est le bienvenu. Je m'inquiétait comme une folle pour toi. Ton bras va bien?

-Ils ont enlevé mon plâtre avant que je parte, ils l'ont mit avant de recevoir les radios, il me faisait trop mal. En réalité, les muscles ont juste été un peu écrasés.

-Hum…

Elle leur indiqua de monter en haut. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, la première chose que Masha réalisa, c'est qu'elle avait refait la déco. Et avec le visage d'un gars en particulier. Reno des Turks.

-Non… Tu trippes encore sur le hérisson?

-Oui. Il est trop mignon avec son torchon…

Sephiroth qui ne comprenait pas trop lui demanda des explications.

-Sa langue, ses grimaces. Bon, je sais que si j'étais vraiment avec lui, je voudrais l'étriper, il est trop… énervant. Mais en même temps, il est trop craquant.

L'ancien général lança un regard à Masha.

-Heu… oui… Elena? Tu pourrais nous rendre service?

La jeune fille se tourna vers elle, s'arrachant contre son gré à l'observation de son rouquin.

-Tu pourrais lui donner la citoyenneté?

-Ben là… sa risque d'être long… C'est compliqué… Briser les codes du gouvernement et tout et tout…

-Je sais… Mais tu peux le faire?

-Moui…

-Merci.

Elle s'assit sur le sol et Sephiroth l'imita quelque secondes plus tard.

Elena alluma son ordinateur et regarda avant de se connecter. Elle ouvrit en même temps ses dossiers.

-Oh, en passant, je t'ai trouvé des images de Sephiroth, ton général adoré. Regarde celle-là.

Elle lui montra un photo de Sephiroth avec Masamune, dans le noir, devant le bâtiment Shinra.

-Cool hein?

Elle se tourna alors vers Sephiroth, le vrai puis regarda à nouveau l'écran et encore une fois Sephiroth.

-Tu exagères par contre là Masha… Tu t'es trouvé un gars qui ressemble à Sephiroth… C'est fou! C'est un coup de chance?

-Heu… Elena, ne crie pas.

-Mais pourquoi je crierais? J'ai une araignée dans les cheveux?

-Heu… Entre autre. C'est Sephiroth.

* * *

_Yune, j'avoue que j'aurais peut-etre du lui faire peter une petite crise lol._

_Kalisca, tu ne sais rien... Patience, tu vas voir..._

_Coldbreath, heureusement que sephy est la hein? Tu va voir dans les autres chapitres..._

_Luna et Jinzei, elle a échappé a l'asile d'un cheveux sa mère lol._

_Karasu, C'est correct, c'était pas de ta faute! lol. Et comme j'ai dit a Yune, j'ai peut être été molo la..._


	19. Chapitre 18: Aide

**Chapitre 18 : Aide**

Masha regarda Elena faire la danse de l'araignée ( coure partout en criant et en secouant ses cheveux).

Elle se retrouva devant Masha et lui cria.

-Non mais sa va pas la tête? Tu sais que j'ai une peur bleue des araignées!

-Moi aussi. Franchement. Tu crois que je serais rester aussi immobile s'il y avait vraiment eut une araignée sur ta tête? Je serais sautée dans les bras de Seph en criant.

Elena eut une mine boudeuses quelques secondes puis réagit.

-Tu as dit que c'était Sephiroth?

-Eh oui.

La jeune fille s'approcha de l'ancien général et le regarda dans les yeux.

-C'est impossible, il n'a pas les caractéristique du général.

Masha leva les yeux au plafond. Son amie était tellement mélodramatique parfois…

-Il n'a pas les yeux verticaux ni les cheveux gris.

-Je le sais Elena! Mais c'est bel et bien Sephiroth!

Elle poussa l'autre avec son épaule.

-Allez! Dit-lui que tu es Sephiroth!

Il grogna puis lui dit qu'il était effectivement l'ancien général.

Elena éclata de rire.

-Votre jeu est pitoyable. Masha… Tu n'avais pas à inventer une histoire débile avec un perso de ff7 pour que je t'aide!

-Mademoiselle…

Sephiroth venait de prendre la parole assez doucement.

-Quelle preuve voudriez-vous?

Elena réfléchit un moment avant de dire :

-Hum… Quelque chose que seuls ceux de Square Enix savent et une personne venant de là-bas…

Elle se gratta la tête.

-Comment a été votre enfance?

L'argenté qui n'était plus argenté la regarda tellement fixement quelle baissa le regard.

Masha se leva et se mit entre eux.

-Seph, ne t'énerve pas… Elle est habituée de poser des questions comme ça… S'il te plait…

Elle se tourna vers Elena.

-Et tu n'as pas honte? Tu te doute de ce qu'il a vécut entre les mains de ceux là! C'est méchant de lui rappeler!

Son amie sembla rétrécir sur elle-même.

O.o.O

Sephiroth

O.o.O

Son enfance…

Plutôt, son anti-enfance…

O.o.O

Flashback

O.o.O

_Un petit garçon était couché dans un lit d'hôpital. Un homme avec d'épaisses lunette se posta à ses côtés._

_-Alors Sephiroth. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?_

_-Je m'ennuis professeur… Je peux aller jouer dehors avec les autres enfants?_

_-Non mon petit. Tu dois venir avec moi. Il faut te faire tes injections. Tu sais que tu tomberas malade si je ne te les donne pas…_

_Le petit enfant fit la moue boudeuse._

_-Mais je ne veux plus de ce truc froid… _

_Il leva les yeux en signe de défi._

_-Et je suis sur que je ne tomberais pas malade si on arrêtait._

_Le scientifique devint beaucoup moins conciliant._

_-Sephiroth, tu viens immédiatement, sinon j'appelle la sécurité. Et tu sais que c'est désagréable._

_Le petit garçon soupira._

_-D'accord…_

_O.o.O_

_Il était resté très longtemps dans le laboratoire. Ils avaient décidé de faire le traitement, mais pas celui qu'il avait depuis quelques années. Non… Celui réservé aux Soldiers._

_Il était le plus jeune à avoir été traité de cette façon._

O.o.O

Fin de Flashback

O.o.O

Il baissa son regard vers le plancher avant de remarquer un petit chat, tout argenté. Il était assez joufflu, mais adorable.

Il le prit délicatement en le regardant. C'était une nouvelle race de chat pour lui. Il l'aimait bien. Il avait la même couleur que ses anciens cheveux.

Il flatta la petite bête en essayant de refouler ses souvenirs. Mais il se crispa quand il eut un dernier flash.

O.o.O

Flashback

O.o.O

_Il se vit flotter dans le Mako, ses long cheveux flottant autour de lui. Il vit Hojo s'approcher de lui et ouvrir le tube en le regardant comme une bête de foire. Sephiroth senti une rage sourde fondre en lui en pensant à tout ces évenements._

O.o.O

Fin Flashback

O.o.O

Il secoua la tête et vit le visage d'Elena à trois centimêtre du sien.

O.o.O

Masha

O.o.O

Elle vit son amie se tourner vers elle, totalement confuse.

-Tu disais la vérité?

Masha la regarda un instant.

-Je te mens moi?

L'autre secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Sauf pour les araignées. Je te crois.

Elle se laissa choir dans sa chaise d'ordinateur.

Masha s'approcha d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis?

-Ses yeux… Il sont devenus verticaux une fraction de seconde, comme ceux du chat…

La jeune fille se tourna vers Sephiroth et le rejoignit en s'installant à ses côtés puis prit sa main.

Elena se leva en croisant les bras.

-Si tu veux les passeports, les documents et tout ça, je veux tout savoir. Que c'est-il passé?

Masha lança un regard à Seph puis commença et raconta tout, depuis le début, sans omettre le moindre détail. L'ancien général ne disait pas un mot mais flattait doucement la boule de poil ronronnante. Rendu au passage de son kidnapping, il se crispa un peu, il n'aimait pas se le rappeler, il se sentait coupable…

Quand elle eut finit, Elena regarda son amie avec la bouche grande ouverte.

-Tu me laisse les droits d'écriture j'espère?

Masha éclata de rire avant d'expliquer à Seph.

-Mon maie écrit des histoires sur ton monde et elle a toujours des idées comiques. Elle est très bonne.

Il ne répondit pas.

Elena regarda l'homme qui semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

-Désolée Sephiroth. Je ne voulais pas vous rappeler tout ça. Je m'en veux.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

-Mais je vois que vous faites ami-ami avec mon petit Sephy.

L'ancien général leva la tête.

-Sephy?

-Oui, je l'ai nommé comme ça parce qu'il a le poil de la même couleur que vos cheveux, dit-elle en riant.

Elle reprit son calme.

-Heu, vos anciens cheveux.

Il lui sourit à son tour.

Masha était contente de voir que son Seph souriait enfin. Il fallait bien qu'il commence…

Elena se dirigea vers l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-Je vais faire les papiers. Mais tu me jures que tu n'en parle à personne, comme la dernière fois.

Sephiroth se tourna vers Masha.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais faire des passeport et des cartes d'identité?

* * *

_Kalisca, moi aussi je savais pas que sa existait pas, mais je cherchais un fruit bizarre lol, j'ai faillit prendre le lichi mais comme pas grand monde connait ca, c'était pas mieux lol._

_Luna, je te comprend parfaitement lol._

_Laissez des reviews, sa fait plaisir et sa coute pas trop de votre temps!_


	20. Chapitre 19: Rouge

**Chapitre 19 : Rouge**

Masha rougit violemment en entendant sa phrase.

-Ben… Heu… Je…

Elena lui coupa la parole.

-Notre chère amie commune m'avait demandé de lui faire de fausses preuves d'identités qui montraient qu'elle avait 18 ans.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils et regarda fixement Masha.

-Et pour qu'elle raison?

Masha se tortilla sur place.

-Je voulais voter…

Elena éclata de rire.

-Ce qu'elle ne dit pas, c'est qu'en réalité, elle voulait à une danse avec un ami et il fallait une preuve d'identité.

Masha était rouge et gardait la tête baissée pendant qu'Elena commençait à entrer dans le site du gouvernement et débutait déjà à faire les changements.

-Sa va prendre combien de temps Elena?

-Je viens de voir que je suis tombé directement au renouvellement du nouveau système de défense, sa ne prendra pas plus que deux heures.

O.o.O

Sephiroth

O.o.O

Leur monde était étrange… Il ne savait pas comment fonctionnait le tout… Leur technologie en matière d'ordinateur était phénoménale. Mais ils n'avaient pas la magie. Il trouvait cela étrange. Ne pas pouvoir utiliser ses matéria…

Il regarda la boule de poil et fixa les yeux de la bête.

O.o.O

Flashback

O.o.O

_Il était coincé. Il avait mal. Le Mako lui avait engourdit ses sens. Il voyait Hojo rire comme un dément presque tout les jours. Aucuns doute sur ça, le scientifique était fou. _

_O.o.O_

_Il se vit en pleine bataille de Wutai, les jeunes garçons qui essayaient de le tuer pour la gloire et venger leurs amis tombés sous Masamune. Il devait se défendre et essayait toujours de blesser plutôt que tuer mais…_

_O.o.O_

_Il se vit dans sa tente, la tête entre les mains, essayant de trouver une façon d'éviter encore des morts. Pourquoi la Shinra continuait alors que ce n'était qu'un bourbier d'ennuis? Ils voulaient récupérer les mines de Mithril mais de là à tuer toutes ces personnes…_

O.o.O

Fin Flashback

O.o.O

Masha

O.o.O

Elle voyait que Sephiroth ne filait pas trop et décida de partir en ville pour faire des achats pour lui. Il n'allait pas rester habillé comme ça en plein été tout de même…

Elle lui prit la main doucement et dit à Elena qu'ils allaient revenir.

Elle fit signe à Sephiroth de la suivre sans rien dire.

Elle conduisit quelque minutes avant de s'arrêter devant un centre d'achat et barrer la voiture.

Sephiroth semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées et avait l'air sombre.

-Seph, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Il releva la tête avant de lui répondre que tu était correct.

-Ne dit pas ça, ça paraît à cinq kilomètres que tu ne va pas bien. Sa question à ramené tes souvenirs à la surface?

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire.

-Si tu veux en parler, je serai toujours prête à t'écouter. Je ne te jugerai pas.

Ils marchèrent vers l'entrée et Masha le traîna dans les magasins de vêtement.

-Bon. Quels genres de vêtements aimes-tu ici?

Il regarda le magasin d'un œil critique et se dirigea vers un présentoir avec des vêtements noirs.

(- Je ne changerai pas ses goûts…)

Il regarda les pantalons et les chemises ainsi que les t-shirts puis en prit deux exemplaires de chaque sorte.

Sans qu'il le remarque, Masha fit une petite grimace. Elle avait beau avoir un peu d'argent, ce magasin coûtait vraiment cher…

Il alla essayer les vêtements puis elle les paya à la caisse sans rien dire.

Il prit les paquets pendant qu'elle sortait et la rejoignit.

-Sa ne va pas Masha?

-Sa va…

Il lui fit son sourire énigmatique puis dit :

-Si tu veux, je suis toujours la pour écouter. Je ne te jugerai pas.

Masha le regarda de côté puis éclata de rire.

-Très drôle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Sans le vouloir, les temps avait passé très vite et ils devaient déjà retourner chez Elena.

Une fois rendus dans la chambre de celle-ci, elle leur sourit.

-Sa été moins long que prévu, leur système à planté donc j'ai pu rentrer en 5 minutes.

Elle tendit des papiers gaufrés à Sephiroth.

-Vive ma machine que j'ai modifié…

Il inspecta les papiers avant de la remercier.

-Wow, le grand général Sephiroth qui me remercie! Je vais marquer ça dans mon journal intime!

Masha sourit puis remercia son amie de lui avoir presque sauvé la vie. Sans tout ça, Sephiroth aurait pu avoir beaucoup d'ennuis.

-Oh en passant Elena, j'ai rencontré quelqun que tu aimes beaucoup là-bas.

Elena se retourna en coup de vent vers elle.

-Non, tu me niaise là?

Masha lui sourit.

-Non, je ne te niaise pas! Mais il a l'air encore plus débile en vrai qu'en image, je peux te le jurer!

Elena commenca a sautiller en disant le nom de Reno et Sephiroth commencait à penser qu'elle était mure pour l'asile.

Masha regarda sa montre avant de s'exclamer :

-Merde! Ma mère va me tuer! On a dépassé le couvre-feu!

Elena leva les yeux au plafond…

-Ciao Elena!

Sephiroth lui fit un salut de la tête et sorti avec Masha.

O.o.O

Finalement Masha avait raison de s'inquiéter, sa mère lui avait sauté dessus rendus à la maison.

Dès qu'elle avait pu s'arracher à l'étreinte parentale, elle était partie à la course à l'étage.

Sephiroth l'attendait en lisant un livre sur le moyen-âge.

-Tien. Tu as réussit à survivre?

Elle grogna puis se laissa tomber proche de lui.

-Je me demande ce que deviennent Cloud et la bande. Si Tifa ou Aeris vont bien.

L'ancien général ne répondit rien.

-Bon. Il est dix heure. Tu veux continuer à lire ou écouter la télévision.

L'autre ne leva même pas le nez de son livre.

-Hé oh, je te parle.

Elle toucha le livre qui tomba laissant voir un Sephiroth endormit.

Elle sourit doucement puis lui enleva ses chaussures avant de faire de même et mettre sa tête sur la poitrine de l'ancien argenté.

O.o.O

Sephiroth

O.o.O

La lumière lui fit papillonner les yeux. Il vit qu'il avait passé un bras sur Masha et qu'elle avait posé sa tête contre lui. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il ne bougea pas et referma les yeux.

Pour une fois, personne n'attendait rien de lui et lui une personne faisait attention à lui. Masha était tellement gentille avec lui. Elle lui avait pardonné, elle l'aidait et il eut un petit pincement au cœur.

L'aimait-elle?

Il flatta doucement les cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle était si jeune…

Il sourit doucement.

O.o.O

Masha

O.o.O

Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais était bel et bien réveillée. Elle était bien dans ses bras. Elle se laissa repartir dans le sommeil mais ressenti la caresse dans ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit délicatement les yeux et vit Sephiroth sourire. Elle sourit à son tour.

O.o.O

Sephiroth

O.o.O

Il senti qu'elle bougeait et arrêta. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle le regardait avec un grand sourire.

-Salut…

Il ne réagit pas immédiatement puis baissa délicatement la tête vers elle et lui donna un baiser.

* * *

_Yune, Elena est une crak de l'informatique! Mais j'avoue que j'ai mit ca jusque parce que c'est un point qui va être assez important plus tard..._

_Coldbreath, je cherche toujours des membres mais jusque qu'ici, on est toi, moi, mon chien pis mon poisson rouge... mais attendons, un jour, nous serons des millier!_

_Karasu, c'est vrai que les chance étaient minime lol._

_Lapasdouée, si tu veu, je peux t'envoyer les pas de la danse de l'araignée si tu l'aimes, c'est assez simple, tu met une araignée dans tes cheveux et tu cour en rond en cirant comme une débile, succes garanti dans les party!_

_Cally, c'est correct, c'est normal, tout le monde est en vacance!_

_Kalisca, j'espere que ca ta plu!_

_Note a tous les lecteurs, pour tout ceux qui sont intéressé, nous partons une fantastique ligue anti-hojo, donc, si vous détestez ce binoclar moche et putride, écrivez dans une review votre désir d'appartenir a cette guilde et je vous contacterai! Je souhaite vous voir nombreux pour parler suplices et idées pour transformer cet homme en martyr!_


	21. Chapitre 20: Mer

**Chapitre 20 : Mer…**

Masha ferma les yeux en se collant contre Sephiroth. Si seulement cet instant pouvait ne jamais finir!

Elle entendit les marches grincer et une fraction de seconde plus tard, sa mère entrait dans la chambre en coup de vent.

-Masha! Je…

Elle se figea quand elle vit sa fille dans les bras de Sephiroth.

Elle bafouilla quelques secondes avant de devenir rouge comme une tomate.

-Masha!!!!!

Sephiroth décolla doucement Masha de lui et se leva vers Élisabeth.

-Madame, j'aime énormément votre fille.

La mère de Masha resta un instant figé puis redevint encore plus rouge si c'était possible.

-Sortez de ma maison immédiatement monsieur! Vous profitez d'elle, elle est trop facilement influençable! C'est ma fille et vous ne poserez plus vos mains sur elle!

Elle se tourna vers sa fille.

-Et si je te vois lui parler encore, je t'enferme dans la cave jusqu'à tes 40 ans!

Masha se leva à son tour. Cette phrase avait été de trop.

-Maman! Je l'aime! Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de suivre mon cœur! Et en plus, je ne suis pas influençable!

Elle prit la main de Sephiroth et se colla contre lui.

-Et si tu ne l'acceptes pas, et bien, je me trouverai un appartement et un travail et je quitte la maison!

La mère de Masha donna la même impression que si elle avait été giflée puis se tourna vers Sephiroth.

-Vous m'avez volé l'amour de ma fille, mon bébé!!

Elle sauta dessus en essayant de le frapper en vain.

Sephiroth attrapa ses poignets doucement en l'empêchant de le frapper.

Masha attrapa sa mère par les épaules.

-Maman, j'ai bientôt 18 ans, j'ai le droit d'aimer!

Élisabeth commença à verser des larmes amères.

-Vas-t-en Masha, je ne veux plus te voir dans cette maison.

Elle quitta la pièce rapidement.

Masha se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras ballants, les yeux vides. Une larme glissa sur la joue droite, suivit d'une autre et d'une autre…

Sephiroth s'assit à ses côtés.

-Je suis désolé… C'est de ma faute si…

-Non. Dit simplement Masha. Cette confrontation devait avoir lieu un jour ou l'autre. Sa fait des années que ma mère contrôle ma vie, il fallait que ça cesse.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

Masha se releva et attrapa un gros sac de voyage, ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa commode et commença a placer ses vêtements dans son sac.

Elle tourna sa tête vers Sephiroth en lui disant qu'il ferait mieux de préparer son sac lui aussi.

O.o.O

Une heure plus tard, elle avait presque fini, ses livres étaient dans des boites, ses vêtements dans des sacs et tout le reste était placé en piles.

Sephiroth entra dans sa chambre.

-Déjà prête?

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un pauvre sourire.

-Je m'étais préparée a partir depuis un moment tu sais…

Elle le contourna et alla chercher dans le bottin téléphonique une compagnie de déménagement.

Sephiroth regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu sais ou aller?

Elle hocha affirmativement.

-Oui, je me suis arrangée avec un gars que je connais depuis un long moment, il possède un bloc appartement. Je lui avais dit que je voulais quitter la maison et il m'a dit qu'il me garderait un appartement jusqu'au mois prochain.

Elle appela la compagnie, réserva le camion pour la journée même puis appela son ami pour lui dire qu'elle arrivait avec toutes ses affaires.

Il était un peu surprit mais comprit immédiatement qu'elle s'était encore chicanée avec mère, une fois de trop on dirait…

Masha descendit doucement les marches puis soupira de soulagement, sa mère était partie. Elle remonta en haut puis commença à descendre des boites en bas. Sephiroth l'aida. Finalement le camion arriva et ils embarquèrent tous leurs effets ainsi que les quelques meubles qui appartenaient à Masha.

Une fois arrivés au bloc appartement, un jeune homme blond arriva en courant puis donna un accolade a Masha.

-Masha! Je suis si content de te voir! Sa faisait un bail!

Masha lui sourit puis lui présenta Sephiroth.

-Heureux de vous rencontrer monsieur.

Sephiroth détailla du regard le jeune homme.

Avec ses cheveux blonds en pétard et ses yeux bleus, il ressemblait étrangement à Cloud… Il chassa cette image de son esprit puis regarda autour de lui.

Ils étaient proches de l'hôpital et de plusieurs magasins dont une épicerie, ils étaient bien placés.

-Donc voici les clés de l'appartement, tu connais déjà les règles vu que tu m'as aidé à les composer, oh… j'en ai changé une. Maintenant les gens ont droit d'avoir un chat, donc…

-Merci Marc.

Ils commencèrent a emporte leurs affaires dans l'appartement qui était au premier étage, Marc les aidant.

Une fois que tout fut fini, ils commandèrent une pizza et discutèrent toute la soirée.

Rendu a sept heure, Marc se leva et s'excusa.

-Désolé, je dois partir. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, dites-moi-le.

Masha se leva une fois qu'il fut partit et alla dans leur nouvelle chambre. Elle commença a faire le lit mais une étreinte subite de la part de Sephiroth l'empêcha de continuer.

Elle sentit avec plaisir de léger baiser dans son cou.

Elle se mordit doucement la lèvre puis se retourna vers Sephiroth.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment puis Sephiroth la fit basculer sur le lit.

Masha se crispa un peu.

-Seph…

Il continua à l'embrasser.

-Seph attend…

Il arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux.

-C'est ma première fois…

Il hocha doucement la tête.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête?

Elle se mordit encore la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne savait pas, tout était allé si vite!

Finalement elle fit signe que non.

Il recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Elle plongea ses mains sous son chandail délicatement. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent encore une fois. Elle était bien, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle sentit son chandail lever puis s'enlever doucement. Elle fit de même avec celui de Sephiroth…

La lumière se ferma.

* * *

_Ouin... j'avoue que je saigne du nez... J'ai une super image de Seph avec juste un jean..( et elle donne des bonnes idées lol)_

_Ouais Kalisca! Détruisons Hojo et faison le fondre dans une marmitte d'acide! J'espere que tu as aimé ce chapitre!_

_Chanou, tu peux maintenant dire tes idées de destructions sur mon super nouveau forum _

_http://anti-hojo. souhaite vous voir nombreux là-bas!_


	22. Chapitre 21: Adaptation

**Chapitre 21 : Adaptation**

Sa main défroissa un peu les draps pendant quelques secondes. Il repensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé. La découverte amère que sa mère l'utilisait, sa rébellion, sa révolte… Puis sa venue dans ce monde. Il se sentait mal à l'aise ici, mais il fallait avouer que Masha avait raison. C'était sa chance. Sa dernière. Il avait déjà gaspillé l'autre, il ne fallait plus que ça arrive.

Il soupira doucement et se leva.

L'ancien général regarda autour de lui. D'une certaine façon, il était plus heureux ici, il était réellement aimé, il avait un passé neuf et la vie devant lui. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il accomplisse de miracle ou de hauts faits dans une bataille meurtrière…

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et vit Masha accroupie devant une boite, en train de la défaire. Il s'accota contre le bord de la porte et sourit.

Oui, une nouvelle chance extraordinaire…

Il s'accroupit aux côtés de Masha et lui sourit.

-Je peux t'aider?

Elle se tourna vers lui vivement, surprise.

-Heu, oui! Hum… Peux-tu déballer la vaisselle et la placer dans les armoires?

-Bien-sur.

Il commençait à déballer quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

Voyant que Masha peinait avec une boite de livre aussi lourde qu'elle, il alla ouvrir.

Un homme se tenait droit, dans la posture propre aux militaires. Il devait avoir environ 50 ans, il avait les cheveux gris et une grosse moustache.

-Que puis-je pour vous?

-Est-ce que Masha Ocean est ici?

-Oui, pourquoi voulez-vous la voir?

-C'est ma nièce.

-Oh, entrez.

Il laissa entrer l'homme.

Masha leva la tête vers lui et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

-Tonton!!!

Elle courut vers lui et sauta dans ses bras.

Sephiroth regardait la scène sans s'en mêler.

-Princesse! Comment vas-tu?

Masha perdit un peu son sourire.

-Sa va. Je suppose que ma mère t'a tout dit?

-Sa version oui. Mais personnellement, je sais que ma sœur et trop mélodramatique et sur protectrice envers toi. Je sais bien que tu es débrouillarde et capable de prendre soin de toi. Après tout, tu as réussi à faire l'entraînement militaire mieux que la plupart des incapables de mon ancienne unité…

Masha rougit un peu en évitant le regard de Sephiroth.

Plus il en apprenait sur elle, plus il découvrait de facette de sa personnalité, de sa vie, plus elle l'impressionnait.

L'oncle de Masha se tourna vers lui et tendit sa main.

-Donc vous êtes l'heureux élu, je m'appelle John Wilder.

-Je suis Sephiroth.

-Sephiroth…?

Masha se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Que devait-elle dire?

Elle laissa glisser son regard vers la table et vit les nouvelles cartes de Sephiroth. Elle eut presque un fou rire. Mais au fond elle approuva le choix d'Elena.

-Oui Tonton, c'est Sephiroth Valentine. Il vient de l'Europe. Il m'a sauvé la vie et on a apprit à se connaître et on est tombé amoureux.

Elle prit le bras de Sephiroth en le collant.

Sephiroth lui glissa un coup d'œil puis reporta son attention sur l'ancien militaire.

Le vieil homme prit la parole.

-Je suis venu te dire que si tu avais besoin d'argent pour le début, je pouvais t'en donner. Je n'approuve pas la réaction de ma sœur. À ton age, il est parfaitement normal d'aimer, même s'il est plus vieux que toi. Dit-il en regardant Sephiroth.

Masha hocha doucement la tête en le remerciant.

L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Mais à une seule condition.

-Quoi?

-Tu soupe avec moi et ta tante en compagnie de ton petit ami. Elle est beaucoup plus curieuse que moi à son sujet.

Masha le va les yeux au ciel puis lui demanda quand il voulait souper avec elle.

-Après-demain au Kit, tu te souviens?

-Oui Tonton, j'y serai.

Il la salua puis les quitta.

Masha se laissa tomber dans un divan.

Sephiroth s'approcha d'elle.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit Valentine? Je n'ai pas de nom de famille, tu le sais bien.

Elle lui sourit en attrapant les papiers.

-Regarde!

Il fixa les papiers avant de les reposer.

-Et si mon père était Hojo?

Elle pouffa quelques secondes avant de fouiller dans un cartable et en sortir trois images.

-Regarde.

Elle prit la photo de Vincent, Hojo, et Sephiroth, placent Sephiroth au milieu.

La jeune fille lui montra les points communs entre chacune d'entre elles.

-Excuse-moi Seph mais, tu as beaucoup plus de ressemblance avec Vincent que Hojo.

-Hum.

Elle se lova contre lui quelques secondes puis se leva.

-Nous n'avons pas fini, allez fainéant, il faut continuer!

Il éclata de rire avant de se remettre à déballer la vaisselle.

Masha se dirigea vers son ordinateur et démarra de la musique.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais suivit une formation militaire, mais d'une certaine façon, sa ne me surprend pas, tu as réussi à survivre par tes propres moyens quand tu t'étais enfuie.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Il voulait que je sois plus forte que son fils.

Sephiroth garda silence pendant quelques instants.

-Il est mort?

-Oui. Il était dans l'armée mais son avion s'est écrasé dans le nord et il est mort en essayant de revenir vers la civilisation. S'il avait prit le temps de prendre les choses de survie genre couverture de secours, il serait encore là.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Seph, sa arrive.

Ils continuèrent à déballer les affaires.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone sonna.

-RAH! Je pourrai jamais finir!

Elle décrocha en baissant la musique et échappa le téléphone par-terre 5 secondes après.

Sephiroth se tourna vers elle.

Elle était blanche comme une craie.

-Que se passe-t-il?

Elle leva le regard vers lui, totalement perdue.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la fit s'asseoir sur le divan.

Elle se tordait les mains nerveusement. Que s'était-t-il passé au téléphone? Sa mère avait-elle eut un accident? Ou quelqu'un de sa famille?

-Allez dit-moi!

-Tu n'es pas le seul à être venu ici…Cloud et les autres sont là.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de lui demander :

-Mais si tu le sais, c'est correct, on va aller chercher c'est tout.

-Le problème c'est que…Ils ont été attrapés par des policiers. En ce moment, ils sont dans un hôpital spécial, ils croient qu'ils sont fous.

Elle mit sa main sur son front.

-C'est normal d'une certaine façon… Un gars qui se promène avec une épée, un autre avec un fusil…

Sephiroth se leva brusquement.

-Il faut les aider.

-Oui.

Masha hocha la tête avec conviction.

-Mais comment?

* * *

_Kalisca, ton jeu de mot n'est pas stupide! Bon ok... peut-être un peu lol._

_Luna, tu vas bien voir!_

_Je remet l'addresse du formum anti hojo_

http://anti-hojo. vous voir nombreux!


	23. Chapitre 22: Sauvetage

**Chapitre 22 : Sauvetage**

Masha ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle devait faire le point, prendre une inspiration et trouver comment les sortir de là. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Sephiroth.

-Il est très tard Masha. Allons nous coucher, nous verrons demain, nous ne pouvons rien faire ce soir de toute façon.

Elle acquiesça.

-Tu as raison.

Ils allèrent dans leur chambre, se mirent en pyjama et se couchèrent.

Masha ferma les yeux, encore troublée par sa découverte.

Elle sentait le sommeil venir quand tout à coup elle repensa aux rêves qu'elle avait fait quelques temps auparavant.

Elle se tourna vers Sephiroth qui dormait déjà et le secoua légèrement.

-Mmh?

-Seph, j'ai une question pour toi.

-Quoi? Dit-il un peu endormit.

-Tu te souviens quand tu es descendu dans le sous-sol du manoir Shinra?

Il se redressa doucement sur ses coudes, tout à fait réveillé maintenant.

-Oui.

Elle décida d'y aller directement.

-Y avait-il une jeune fille qui ta demandé de ne pas y aller?

Il ferma les yeux, concentré pour se souvenir des détails et soudain les r'ouvrit.

-Oui.

Il fixa Masha.

-Comment le sais-tu?

-C'était moi.

Il ne comprenait pas, c'était impossible.

-Quand je suis tombé inconsciente après le ''Don'' de Jénova, j'ai rêvé de toi, de ton père, de Tseng le turk et la mère d'Aeris.

-Mais c'est impossible Masha.

-Seph, tu oses dire que c'est impossible après ce que tu as vécut?

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu as raison.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes puis Sephiroth reprit la parole.

-Qu'as-tu fais avec les autres?

Elle sourit doucement.

-J'ai empêché ton père de se vider de son sang j'ai aidé Aeris à sauver sa mère et Tseng, je l'ai soutenu moralement.

Elle s'assit, imitant Sephiroth qui l'avait fait la minute d'avant.

-Pourquoi es-tu allé dans le sous-sol même si je t'ai averti de ne pas y aller?

-J'ai… Je… Je voulais savoir. Mais si tu ne m'avais pas avertie, je ne t'aurais jamais crû au moment crucial…

Masha sourit.

-Alors mon but a été atteint.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement même si elle se demandait ce qui était arrivé à la mère d'Aeris. Que s'était-il passé? Et Vincent?

O.o.O

La lumière frappa ses paupières et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Masha regarda Sephiroth qui lui tournait le dos. Il était habillé et regardait attentivement son reflet dans le miroir.

-Est-ce moi ou quelqu'un d'autre? Suis-je toujours moi-même?

Elle se redressa sur les coudes en entendant ces paroles.

-Tu es toi.

Il se retourna vers elle. Ses yeux étaient sombres et il semblait mélancolique.

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu dois avoir raison.

Il alla vers la porte.

-Allez, lève-toi, il faut aller chercher les autres.

Il quitta la pièce pendant qu'elle se levait.

-Pauvre Sephy…

Elle soupira puis commença à s'habiller.

Elle secoua la tête.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'embrume l'esprit, il fallait qu'elle aille aider les autres.

Elle quitta la chambre et vit Sephiroth en train de faire le déjeuner.

-Merci.

Elle s'arrêta.

-Pourquoi Seph?

-Tu m'as aidé à m'améliorer.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

-Tu t'es aidé tout seul, je ne t'ai donné qu'un petit coup de pouce.

Il sourit doucement puis déposa la nourriture dans les assiettes.

-Allez mangeons, nous aurons besoin de forces…

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour aller libérer les autres.

O.o.O

Sephiroth regarda le bâtiment gris.

-Hôpital psychiatrique de Belle-vue?

-Oui, Elena a confirmé qu'ils étaient là au cellulaire. Ils sont au troisième étage, monde imaginaire et subjectif.

Sephiroth eut un frisson. Il espérait qu'ils étaient corrects.

Ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital et entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Une secrétaire mâchait de la gomme derrière un comptoir en se limant les ongles.

-Bonjour madame, nous sommes venus voir des amis, ils ont eut un accident chez l'hypnotiseur.

La secrétaire lui jeta un regard moqueur.

-Hm?

-Oui.

-Et qui sont ces personnes?

-Troisième étage chambres 346 à 354.

-Ah les nouveaux…

La secrétaire se leva et alla voir un dossier assez volumineux qui traînait sur l'autre table.

-Ils disent qu'ils sont des membres d'un jeu vidéo, vous pouvez expliquer?

-Oui madame. C'est qu'on allait à une convention de fan de Final fantasy 7 et nous avons été voir un hypnotiseur pour qu'il nous fasse croire qu'on était des personnages. Pour paraître plus réaliste. En plus, il y avait un grand prix de 5 milles dollars. Et d'ailleurs on n'y croyait pas trop… Mais sa a marché. Quand je me suis réveillée, il était là, tout perdu le pauvre monsieur! J'étais la seule qui était resté.

-Ca explique leur logique et que nous étions incapables de leur prouver qu'ils avaient tord…

-Oui.

-Je vais voir mon supérieur et je vais essayer de vous les ramener.

-Merci madame.

-Attendez-là, je vous prie.

Masha et Sephiroth s'assirent dans les fauteuils qui meublaient le petit salon que la secrétaire avait pointé.

Sephiroth la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu as pensé combien de temps à cette petite histoire?

-Toute la nuit.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi.

La secrétaire revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un homme un sarrau blanc.

Sephiroth eut un léger frisson de dégoût. Il ressemblait à deux gouttes d'eaux à Hojo.

-Donc vous dites que c'est une hypnose bâclée qui a causé ça?

-Oui monsieur.

Le scientifique s'approcha de Masha.

-Vous êtes?

-Masha Ocean monsieur…

-Froglo, je suis Froglo Ness.

-Enchantée.

-Moi de même. Donc je suppose que vous voulez ramener vos amis chez cet hypnotiseur?

-Non. Il m'a dit le mot pour les libérer. Je peux le faire moi-même, ici.

-Faite-donc.

Il la reconduit avec Sephiroth aux chambres puis la laissa entrer dans la première.

Cloud se tenait devant la fenêtre, les yeux ternes, l'air extrêmement triste.

-Cloud?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et ne la reconnu pas puisqu'il ne l'avait connue que quand elle était bleue.

-C'est moi, Masha.

-Masha?

-Oui.

Le docteur s'impatienta.

-Allez! Vous allez le dire ce mot?

Sephiroth se tourna vers lui.

-Ne la brusquez pas professeur.

L'homme déglutit avec difficulté.

Masha se retourna vers Cloud.

-Cloud écoute ce mot. Confiance.

Elle fit un petit clin d'œil en même temps de façon que Froglo ne la voie pas et s'approcha de lui et lui fit une accolade.

-Joue le gars qui se demande ou il est Cloud… Dit-elle en chuchotant.

-Masha? Où suis-je?

-À l'hôpital psychiatrique, la séance d'hypnose a mal tourné…

-Je ne me souviens plus…

-Allez, on te ramène chez vous…

Elle l'aida à se lever.

Le scientifique laissa échapper une exclamation.

-Tout à fait épatant ma chère. Je suppose que vous voulez voir les autres?

-Oui, à voir comment il avait l'air défait, il y a quelques minutes, je me doute que vous l'avez poussé à ses limites, autant physiques que psychologiques professeur. Je ne laisserai pas les autres ici une minute de plus.

Elle poussa durement le professeur tout en tenant la main de Cloud, attrapa celle de Sephiroth au passage et se dirigea vers les autres salles.

-Sa va aller plus vite si on y va chacun séparément.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Tifa, celle d'Aeris et de Nanaki pendant que Cloud se dirigea vers celle de Barret et celle de Cid et Sephiroth vers celle de Yuffie et celle de Vincent.

* * *

_Tant mieux Chanou si tu a aimé!_

_Kalisca, je dois avouer qu'elle a un passer assez charger mais quand tu relis l'histoireavec cette piece du puzzel, tu comprends des nouvelles choses comme, comme elle a fait pour survivre dans le désert pis d choses comme ça. Pis pour le fait qu'Hojo, c'est le pere de Sephy, je m'en FOU! lol, je n'aime pas Hojo, je ne vais pas lui donner le privilège d'avoir eut un enfantas aussi merveilleux que Sephy!_

_Bon. Mais là, plus généralement, je ne suis pas fiere de vous... J'ai créé le beau forum anti-hojo et personne n'a encore posté... Je crois que je vais le fermer puisque personne n'y vas..._


	24. chapitre 23: Nouveau monde

**Chapitre 23 : Nouveau monde**

Masha arriva à la première chambre, celle d'Aeris. Elle cogna doucement la porte puis l'ouvrit. La cétra était couché et regardait le plafond. Elle semblait encore plus mal en point que Cloud.

-Aeris?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers elle et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur vie.

-Masha!

Elle se leva en coup de vent et sauta sur son amie.

-Tu es là!

-Oui, je suis venue avec Seph pour vous sortir de là…

O.o.O

Sephiroth se dirigea vers la première porte que Masha lui avait pointée.

Il cogna doucement puis l'ouvrit en parfait synchronisme avec Masha.

Vincent Valentine était couché sur le lit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il n'avait plus de greffe de métal.

-Je n'ai pas faim, ramenez votre nourriture.

-Père?

Vincent ouvrit les yeux rapidement et se tourna vers Sephiroth.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis Sephiroth. Je suis avec Masha, nous sommes venus vous sortir d'ici.

-Sephiroth? Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé…

-Ce n'est pas le moment.

-Tu as raison.

-Vous devez faire comme si vous étiez un peu perdu et vous ne vous rappelez plus des évènements récents.

Vincent acquiesça.

O.o.O

Cloud se dirigea plus lentement vers la chambre. Il était complètement vidé de toute son énergie.

Il cogna à son tour après avoir vu les deux autres entrer dans les chambres et entra.

-Barret?

Le grand homme se tourna vers lui. Il n'avait plus de fusil à la place du bras, mais bien deux bras totalement humains.

-Cloud? Tu as réussi à sortir de ta cellule?

-Masha et Sephiroth sont venus nous sortir de là…

-Masha? Elle va bien?

-Oui. Mais nous devons y aller…

O.o.O

Masha demanda à Aeris d'attendre dans le couloir et elle alla cogner à la porte suivante.

Elle l'ouvrit doucement et fut surprise de voir un homme dans les environs de 25 ans, assit en tailleur sur le sol, regardant le ciel.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux vif et il avait l'air un peu perdu.

-Nanaki?

L'interpellé se tourna vers elle.

-Oui?

-C'est moi Masha… Tu as changé…

-Je sais.

Il disait cela tout simplement, calmement, comme d'habitude.

-Je suis venue vous chercher tout le monde, tu viens?

-Oui.

Il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers elle.

O.o.O

L'heure qui suivit fut utilisée pour faire sortir la bande de l'hôpital. Masha du effectivement remplir une foule de papier et les autres durent subir un petit interrogatoire mais purent sortir.

Yuffie sautilla un instant à l'air libre.

-Yé le ciel!

Tous s'étreignaient car ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un bon moment étant enfermés dans leurs chambres respectives et tout le monde entouraient Nanaki. Tifa lui fit même la remarque qu'il était assez mignon ce qui le fit rougir et fit rire tout le monde.

Masha prit son cellulaire et appela Elena. Elle raccrocha un instant plus tard, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Tout est arrangé. Il ne me manque qu'un appel à faire.

Elle composa le numéro de son ami Marc et lui demanda s'il y avait des appartements de libre dans l'immeuble.

Il y avait effectivement deux appartements sur le même étage. Masha lui demanda de les lui garder sans poser de question.

-Tu auras toujours des baux aux débuts de mois tu sais hein? Faut bien que je vive.

-Oui oui…Alors c'est d'accord.

Elle raccrocha et commença à pousser les autres devant elle.

-Allez, on va chez vous pour l'instant.

Ils marchèrent quelques secondes avant que Cloud brise la glace.

-Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici? À ce que je vois, tu es chez toi je crois.

-Oui Cloud c'est vrai, vous êtes chez nous. Mais je me demande comment vous avez fait pour arriver ici…

Cloud mit sa main derrière sa tête.

-Ben…

Yuffie sautilla devant Masha.

-On t'a suivit!

Masha se tourna vers Aeris et Tifa.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui… Dit Tifa.

-Mais on voulait juste être sure que tu ailles bien! Déclara Aeris.

Sephiroth dit alors doucement :

-Vous ne me faisiez pas confiance?

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien-sûr que non. Tu es Sephiroth.

Sephiroth détourna le regard et regarda au loin.

-Je suis Sephiroth c'est vrai…

Il s'éloigna de la troupe.

-Sephiroth! Cria Masha.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je reviendrai à la maison plus tard, je vais prendre l'air seul. J'ai besoin de penser.

-Seph… Dit-elle tout bas.

Elle se tourna vers Cloud qui semblait avoir quelques remords.

-On va à la maison, on va avoir une grosse discussion. Dit-elle sèchement.

O.o.O

Tout le monde était installé dans le salon, regardant autour d'eux. Yuffie dit en riant :

-Alors c'est ça votre nid de tourtereaux?

Masha fit signe que oui.

-C'est beau.

Masha attendit que la jeune Wutaienne se la ferme puis commença à leur expliquer la situation.

Après, elle leur posa la question qui tue.

-Vous avez comprit? Je parle surtout pour toi Yuffie.

Un après l'autre, ils lui posèrent encore une foule de question. Une fois qu'ils ures fini de poser leurs questions ( par exemple d'ou venait l'énergie, qui était le patron de la grosse compagnie qui dirigeait tout ici ( question de Cloud en passant)), Masha leur demanda simplement si certain d'entre eux se sentaient prêt à travailler ici.

-Simplement parce qu'il faut payer les appartements. Je peux payer les premiers mois mais ensuite…

Clou acquiesça.

-Je suis prêt à travailler, je n'ai pas peur de l'ouvrage.

Tifa embarqua.

-Pareil pour moi.

Aeris sourit simplement et dit :

-Je sais m'occuper des fleurs.

Les autres furent moins prompts à répondre puisqu'ils ne travaillaient plus réellement dans leur propre monde.

Vincent prit la parole.

-Je veux bien, mais je ne saurais pas réellement quoi faire.

-?&& J'dis pareil que le vieux.

Vincent se tourna vers Cid, courroucé.

-Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

-T'es vieux accepte-le.

Masha se tourna vers Yuffie qui regardait le plancher. Celle-ci leva la tête.

-Tout ce que je sais faire c'est voler…

-Et moi lire les étoiles. Dit Nanaki.

-Et moi chercher du pétrole. Dit Barret.

Masha croisa ses bras et réfléchit un moment.

-Yuffie pourrait travailler comme professeur de gymnastique vu qu'elle est très agile… Barret pourrait travailler comme Doorman dans un bar, il a l'apparence parfaite… Et Nanaki…

Elle se frotta la tête.

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais je te verrais bien travailler dans une garderie…

Elle éclata de rire devant la figure déconfite de Nanaki.

-C'est juste que tu es très patient. Je sais. J'ai une amie à ma mère qui dirige une boutique de clair-voyance, je vais voir si je peux te trouver un emploi là.

-Merci.

Elle leur sourit à chacun puis leur demanda de s'arranger pour les appartements et partit appeler pour commander un souper puisqu'il était trop tard pour commencer à en faire un. C'était des 4 et demi donc ils devaient se caser dans 5 chambres puisque son appartement avait une chambre de trop qui ne leur servait encore à rien.

Finalement, il fut décidé que Cloud et Yuffie auraient leur propre chambre et les autres deux par deux Aeris et Tifa qui avaient décidé de cohabiter ensemble, Nanaki avec Vincent ensemble, et finalement Cid et Barret.

Quand elle revint, elle les trouva en compagnie d'Elena. Complètement hystérique.

-KYAAA!!!! Vincent Valentine! Je suis une de vos plus grande fan! Cloud aussi!

Elle courait de l'un à l'autre.

-OUAIS! Cid!!! Vous semblez super sympa en vrai! Barret! Vous semblez gentil aussi!

Elle se tourna vers Yuffie.

-Yuffie?! On peut devenir amies hein? T'es trop cool!

Masha l'attrapa par le collet en l'excusant auprès des autres qui étaient complètement traumatisés.

-Calme-toi Elena.

-Facile à dire! Enfin… J'ai les papiers.

Elena se pencha vers son amie.

-Je peux te parler en priver?

-Oui.

Elle se tourna vers les autres.

-Bon je vais à l'extérieur quelques minutes, si on cogne, regardez par le trou dans la porte. Ouvrez seulement pour Sephiroth, moi, Elena ici présente. Oh. Et si une personne porte des boite de pizza, ouvrez-lui la porte aussi. Et donnez-lui ceci. Dit-elle en fouillant dans ses poches et en sortant quelques billets verts et les donnant à Cloud.

Elle alla à l'extérieur.

Elena se tourna vers elle.

-Mais quesque tu vas faire avec eux? Un c'était déjà du sport, mais là, tu n'auras pas assez d'argent!

Masha se laissa tomber sur le bord de l'arbre le plus proche.

-Je sais… Espérons qu'on va trouver un moyen de les renvoyer là-bas.

* * *

_kalisca, je la comprend pas, pourquoi t'a rit? Enfin... pour le site, c'est_ http://anti-hojo. net

_au pire, copie le dans ta barre..._

_pareil pour coldbreath lol, mais la preuve qu'il fonctionnait, ya déja deux personne dessus, mais y'on pas encore écrit..._


	25. Chapitre 24: Cohabitation

**Chapitre 24 : Cohabitation**

Sephiroth s'approcha doucement d'un petit parc. Deux ou trois mère des famille y étaient encore avec leurs jeunes enfants.

Il alla vers une balançoire loin d'eux et s'assit.

L'ancien argenté ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Pourquoi Cloud continuait-il?

Bien sûr il savait a réponse mais il aurait tout de même souhaité que le blond passe par-dessus maintenant qu'il essayait de devenir meilleur. Encore une fois le jeune homme l'avait brisé de l'intérieur.

Il était Sephiroth personne ne l'oublierais… Jamais. Il avait bien trop fait de mal autour de lui.

Mais n'y avait-il aucun moyen de se libérer de ce point de vue? Un moyen de sortir de cette boucle?

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une jolie frimousse d'une petite fille qui le regardait.

-Allo monsieur!

-Bonjours.

Il se demandait ce que la petite lui voulait.

Elle lui fit des yeux a la Bambi puis lui demanda s'il voulait bien la pousser.

Il se leva doucement et la petite s'assit.

-Merci!

Il commença à pousser. Quelques minutes plus tard, une mère affolée cherchant son enfant arriva en courant.

-Vous l'avez trouvée!

-C'est plutôt elle qui m'a trouvée.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur.

Elle se tourna vers la petite en la grondant. Mais la petite continuait à fixer Sephiroth.

Sa mère, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'attention de sa fille renonça.

La petite se leva, prit la main de Sephiroth et déposa quelque chose dedans.

Elle partit avec sa mère en sautillant.

Sephiroth ouvrit doucement sa main et vit une petite roche verte avec un petit trou dedans.

Il referma sa paume dessus en souriant.

O.o.O

Masha était encore assise sous l'arbre et Elena s'était installé a côté.

-Dit Masha…

-Hum?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Je ne sais pas… Comment les ramener chez eux? Je ne sais même pas ce qui c'est passé moi-même…

Elle mit sa tête entre ses genoux et soupira de découragement. Déjà qu'avec Sephiroth c'était du sport, toute la bande allait être terrible!

Elle releva la tête et senti une réconfortant câlin de la part de son amie.

-Merci Elena, sa me remonte le moral.

Elena lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Si t'a besoin d'aide tu me le dis hein?

-T'inquiète, tu seras la première a être informée. Surtout s'il y arrive quelque chose avec eux…

Elle sourit doucement et commença a rire.

Elena s'arracha à la contemplation des étoiles pour regarder son amie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-J'imaginais Yuffie arrêtée parce que elle avait volé dans un magasin ou encore Cloud qui se trompe de signalisation en moto… Sa va être un combat de tout les jours tu sais…

Elena éclata de rire à son tour.

-Ouais. Mais en passant, où est Sephiroth?

-Parti. Il voulait être seul… Je ne sais pas ou…

Elena posa sa main sur l'épaule de Masha.

-T'inquiète pas, il va revenir, il est comme un chat. Il reviendra.

Masha tourna la tête vers son amie, totalement surprise.

-Un chat? Tu compares mon Sephy avec ton matou galeux?

-Hé mon chat n'est pas galeux!

Elena attrapa Masha et commença à lui frotter vigoureusement la tête.

-Allez, avoue que mon chat n'est pas galeux!

-Hahaha… Jamais!

-Grrrr…

Masha releva la tête et vit Sephiroth qui était accoudé au mur, la regardant avec un petit sourire.

-Sephy!

Il fronça un peu les sourcils à cette appellation.

-Sephy? Je ne suis pas un chat.

Masha se tourna vers Elena avec un air conspirateur.

-Finalement t'avais peut-être raison.

Elle se libera de la poigne de son amie et se dirigea vers lui.

-Je me suis inquiétée pour toi bêta.

Il l'attrapa rapidement et l'embrassa pour l'obliger à arrêter de parler.

Elle le repoussa doucement.

-Sa va?

-Oui.

Elle se dirigea vers l'immeuble, Sephiroth la suivant et une Elena un peu mêlé haussant les épaules et suivant aussi.

Masha entra dans l'appartement et resta figée.

-La TV! Ma maison!

Tout l'appartement était un champ de bataille.

Elle vit Cid passer en courant avec une Yuffie furieuse a ses trousses. Cloud, Tifa et Aeris se chicanaient dans un coin et Barret et Nanaki regardaient tout le monde sans oser faire quelque chose.

-STOP!!!!!

Tout le monde figea et vit une Masha rouge de colère. Instinctivement, Sephiroth recula d'un pas, et il fit bien de la faire parce que trois secondes plus tard, Masha était en train de frapper Yuffie derrière la tête, attraper Cloud par l'oreille et chicaner Aeris et Tifa, le tout en même temps. Incroyable ce qu l'on peut faire quand on est en colère.

Pendant que Yuffie pleurnichait et que Cloud essayait vainement de se libérer, Sephiroth posa une simple question.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici?

Nanaki prit la parole.

-Encore une fois, Cid a rit de Yuffie parce que son ventre grondait et il disait que seule une femme était aussi faible par rapport a la faim. Et encore une fois, Yuffie a commencé à fulminer. Pendant ce temps, Cloud se faisait chicaner par les filles parce qu'il a été très dur envers Sephiroth. Et la, tout a dégénéré, Yuffie a commencé à attaquer Cid et lui a continué, Yuffie est devenue folle de rage et a commencé à balancer toute sorte d'objet à Cid… Je crois que c'est tout…

Masha lâcha Cloud puisqu'il n'était pas fautif et attrapa Yuffie par le collet et s'étira pour attraper Cid.

-Mais lâche-moi $&.

-Moi aussi lâche-moi Masha! Vinnie a l'aide!

Le mystérieux homme restait dans son coin la tête baissée.

Masha tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait beau être silencieux, normalement, il aurait du répondre, non?

Elle laissa tomber les deux autres et se dirigea vers lui.

-Monsieur Valentine… Êtes-vous…

Elle laissa tomber une exclamation de surprise.

Vincent était endormit! Non… Pas endormit, inconscient…

Elle lui toucha l'épaule et le semblant d'équilibre qu'il avait disparut. Il tomba mais avant de toucher le sol, il fut rattrapé par Sephiroth.

Yuffie fixait Vincent, la bouche ouverte d'horreur et tout les autres étaient sous le choc.

Vincent était encore plus pale que d'habitude.

Sephiroth réagit en premier.

-Je suis sur que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis un bon moment.

Masha se tourna vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Quand je suis entré dans sa chambre, il a dit immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il ne voulait pas de leur nourriture.

Masha se gratta la tête.

-Ça explique tout… Enfin, je crois que pour ce soir, il va rester ici dans notre appartement si Nanaki le veux bien.

L'ancien fauve acquiesça.

Au même moment, on cogna à la porte.

Elena sourit un peu timidement.

-Je crois que la pizza est arrivée.

* * *

_Rah! J'enrage! ce maudit fofo veux pas! C'est peut-etre possible qu'Hojo essaie de la bloquer... enfin... j'essaie encore..._

http :// anti-hojo. exprimetoi. net

_Enlevez les espaces et sa devrait marcher, je pogne trop les nerfs a entrer une addresse!_

_Coldbreath, c'était pas mal ce ki devait lui arriver finalement..._

_Kalisca, il est vrai que nourrir cette bande d'affamé, sa coute un bras..._


	26. Chapitre 25 : Lunch

**Chapitre 25 : Lunch**

Toute la bande mangeait.

Enfin… Presque…

-Injuste!!!! Pourquoi je ne peux pas manger moi aussi?

Masha tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille.

-Tu répares ce que tu as cassé et tu replaces ce que tu as déplacé. Ce n'est pas injuste du tout.

-Et pourquoi moi aussi je dois faire ça $?$# ?

-Tu l'as poussée a bout ce qui te rends aussi coupable Cid…

Les deux continuèrent à rouspéter pendant que les autres mangeaient.

Tifa se tourna vers Masha.

-C'est très bon! Merci Masha.

-De rien voyons.

Elle prit une bouchée de sa pointe avant de remarquer que Vincent était levé et les regardait. Ou plutôt, regardait la pizza…

-Monsieur Valentine! Venez manger! Il y en a suffisamment pour tout le monde! Peut-être même trop…

Il s'approcha lentement en les regardant, chacun leur tour et s'assit a côté de Nanaki.

Il prit délicatement le morceau que Masha lui donnait et le regarda un long moment.

Tout le monde était silencieux et le regardait.

Après quelques secondes, Masha prit la parole.

-Prenez votre temps, après tout ça fait environ trente ans que vous n'avez pas réellement mangé, on est pas pressé ce soir hein tout le monde?!

Tout le monde acquiesça.

Vincent leva la pointe vis-à-vis son visage et prit une petite bouchée.

Cloud se rendit compte qu'il gardait sa respiration et commença a respirer. Tifa fit de même. Aeris souriait simplement comme d'habitude et les autres semblaient contents. Yuffie regardait Vincent, surprise mais joyeuse.

Il releva la tête et regarda les autres.

-Quoi?

Tous détournèrent la tête et semblèrent soudainement très intéressés par leurs chaussures ou encore le plafond.

Il soupira et reprit une autre bouchée.

Masha lança un regard complice à Elena.

Au même moment, Cloud se tourna vers Masha.

-J'ai une question pour toi…

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et lui fit signe de poser sa question.

-Je me demandais… Si ce serait possible de voir le jeu dont tu nous parlais et peut-être le film si tu le voulais bien… Je suis… curieux.

Masha hocha la tête en voyant que tout les autres écoutaient désormais attentivement.

-D'accord, après souper.

Elle tourna sa tête vers Cid et Yuffie.

-Et si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, vous n'aurez pas de souper!

Yuffie commença à courir pendant que Cid bougonnait un peu plus.

O.o.O

Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon attendant que Masha leur montre ce qu'elle racontait plus tôt.

Ils la virent brancher une petite machine noire avec l'aide d'Elena. Sephiroth était sortit quelques instants plus tôt puisqu'il ne voulait pas revoir tout ça. Une fois était suffisante.

Masha fouilla finalement dans une de ses boite, en sortit un petit boîtier, prit un cd a l'intérieur et le plaça dans le Playstation2 en appuyant sur power.

L'écran laissa apparaître l'introduction du jeu après que Masha a pitonné un peu sur sa manette.

Aeris laissa tomber une exclamation après s'être reconnue malgré les graphiques défaillants.

Mais ce qui laissa surprise Masha c'est qu'il y eu une différence dans l'intro. On voyait Tifa qui envoyait la main à une jeune fille.

Masha s'approcha du téléviseur et regarda plus attentivement avec de s'exclamer :

-Hé! Mais c'est moi!

Elena s'approcha à son tour.

-Tu me niaises?

-Ben non!

En voyant ça, Masha ferma précipitamment son play et ouvrit le lecteur DVD et glissa une autre cd à l'intérieur.

Elle démarra Advent children mais resta figée.

Le menu n'était plus pareil! On ne voyait plus Kadaj ou Sephiroth!

Elle vit une jeune femme tirer sur Cloud pendant que celui-ci esquivait.

Elle se tourna vers Elena. Et revint vers la TV. C'était Elena…

-Impossible…

Elle ferma le lecteur malgré les protestations des autres.

-C'est impossible…

Elena s'approcha d'elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Masha. Je ne ferais jamais mal a Cloud tu le sais bien! Il me casserait la gueule rapido-presto sinon…

Masha s'efforça de sourire et se retourna vers les autres.

-Il est tard allons nous coucher car demain, nous allons vous acheter des vêtements appropriés pour ici.

Un après l'autre, ils quittèrent l'appartement ne laissant qu'Elena, Masha, Vincent et Nanaki ensemble.

Vincent se dirigea vers sa chambre suivit de Nanaki.

Masha se laissa tomber sur le divan et mit ses bras derrière la tête.

-Sa va être du sport…

Elena lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui dire qu'elle partait car il était tout de même 11heure passé.

Masha resta seule seulement quelques minutes avant que Sephiroth ne revienne.

-Sephiroth, cette nuit, nous ne dormirons pas.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de lui faire une petit sourire.

-Non, pas dans ce genre la.

Il fronça les sourcils encore mais moins content cette fois.

-Pas parce qu'ils ronflent non plus…

-Mais alors pourquoi?

-Tu te souvient du film sur chez toi que je t'ai montré?

-Oui…

-Il a changé.

-Comment!

- Je ne sais pas, mais il faut le regarder à tout prix.

O.o.O

Elle était collée a Sephiroth en regardant le film. Elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle voyait.

O.o.O

_Dans la foret des Anciens, __Cloud regardait froidement Masha et Sephiroth._

_-Cette fois ce sera moi le vainqueur Sephiroth. Tu n'es plus aussi fort qu'autrefois! Et maintenant nous avons le pouvoir avec nous, le _

_Lifestream est de notre côté._

_-Mais de quoi parles-tu Cloud?_

_Le blond n'écoutait plus et riait comme un fou._

_-Aeris, envoie leur une attaque qu'ils ne sont pas près d'oublier!_

_La jeune femme ferma les yeux et les rouvris. Ils étaient noirs. Autour de ses mains l'énergie se condensa et se dirigea vers les deux amoureux._

_Sephiroth poussa Masha d'une main en faisant tournoyer Masamune de l'autre. L'énergie frappa l'épée et celle-ci se brisa en morceaux._

_Sephiroth reçu le choc de plein fouet et alla fracasser un arbre._

_Cloud éclata de son rire fou et demanda à Tifa de régler le compte de Masha._

_Masha se tourna vers celle qui avait été son amie._

_-Tifa réveille-toi! Tu te fais manipuler!_

_Tifa ne réagit pas et continua à se diriger vers Masha._

_Celle-ci fit apparaître une épée identique à Masamune et la fit tournoyer devant elle._

_- Réveille-toi!_

_Cloud ne riait plus et regardait Sephiroth se lever._

_Celui-ci épousseta son pantalon et regarda Cloud._

_-Ceci n'est pas l'œuvre du Lifestream mais bien l'œuvre de Jénova._

_Cloud renifla, l'air hautain._

_-Ne dit pas de bêtises. Jénova est morte et d'ailleurs, jamais elle ne m'aurait ordonnée de te détruire pour sauver la planète! Je le savais que tu étais dangereux! Mais la planète m'a avertie. Tifa et Aeris ne me croyaient pas, mais je leur ai montré la voix de la raison._

_Tifa continuait de s'approcher de Masha malgré le fait que celle-ci reculait._

_-Tifa arrête! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, tu es mon amie!_

_-Ma seule amie est la planète!_

O.o.O

Masha ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus en voir plus.

Jénova allait revenir. Encore. Encore et toujours. Et cette fois, ce serait pire…

* * *

_Coldbreath, j'aime pas faire souffrire Vinny c'est mon préféré( meme si le perso principal fini toujorus par être matchée avec Sephy lol). Enfin, tu veras bien al suite!_

_Kalisca, tu veras pour la pierre_

_Youppi le fofo roule bien la! Et maintenant, il ne reste plus qua trouver une illustratrice qui pourrait dessiner hojo torturé, ce serait un méchant plus!_


	27. Chapitre 26: Incohérence

**Chapitre 26 : Incohérence**

Sephiroth serra Masha contre lui. Il avait beau vouloir garder son masque froid, ce qu'il voyait lui faisait mal. Voir Jénova utiliser les amis de son amour le blessait au fond de lui-même. Il vit que Masha avait fermé les yeux et qu'une larme, unique, coulait sur sa joue. Il la recueillit avec tendresse sur le bout de son doigt et baissa son visage vers celui de Masha.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ici ils sont en sécurité.

Masha ouvrit les yeux doucement et le regarda.

Il lui sourit gentiment puis tourna son visage vers la porte.

-Il ne faut pas que les autres voient ceci.

Masha secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Non! Justement, il faut leur montrer! Leur montrer le danger qui les guette!

Sephiroth retourna son visage vers le sien.

-Tu as sûrement raison.

Masha se leva et prit le DVD, le plaça dans son boîtier avant d'aller se recoucher et essayer de s'endormir malgré ce qu'elle avait vu…

Sephiroth l'enlaça tendrement et elle posa son visage contre son bras…

O.o.O

Le lendemain matin, ils se firent réveiller par Nanaki qui était exaspéré par les autres.

-Ils veulent manger, et moi-même j'ai faim.

Masha se leva en coup de vent avant de remarquer qu'elle était déshabillée.

Elle poussa un cri aigu qui fit détaller Nanaki ( qui était a présent rouge comme une tomate).

Sephiroth se leva à son tour en lançant des vêtements a Masha.

-Tu n'as pas pensé au déjeuner hein?

Masha lui lança un regard noir avant de courir voir les autres.

Elle savait déjà comment réagissait Barret lorsqu'il avait faim et Tifa aussi alors, elle n'osait pas imaginer pour les autres!

Quand elle arriva dans le salon, une armée d'affamés l'attendait de pied ferme.

-On a faim!

Et, surprise! Vincent aussi grondait de son côté malgré le fait qu'il ai mangé a lui tout seul une pizza la veille ( le pauvre avait tellement faim!).

Elle courut au travers eux et sortit en coup de vent avec son porte-monnaie.

Sephiroth arriva plus lentement et du subir l'interrogatoire en règle pour expliquer pourquoi Masha était partie de la sorte.

Une fois qu'il eut fini d'expliquer que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas suffisamment de nourriture pour tout le monde pour l'instant, tous se calmèrent.

Aeris regarda les autres et eut un sourire gêner.

-Je crois qu'on a exagéré, non? Pauvre Masha! On lui crie après alors qu'elle fait son possible…

Vincent acquiesça.

-Elle fait son possible et nous a sortit de cet endroit lugubre.

Finalement Tifa embarqua.

-Et d'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle fait surtout le possible qu'elle peut avec les moyens qu'elle a! A son age, je n'aurais jamais été capable de recueillir autant de personne chez nous…

Tous se turent un instant.

Sephiroth s'avança au milieu d'eux.

-Et d'ailleurs, je vous demanderais de ne pas poser de question sur sa vie familiale. Disons que mon arrivée dans ce monde a détruit l'équilibre déjà précaire dans sa famille…

Les filles regardèrent Sephiroth avec tristesse tandis que les gars étaient encore plus intéressés par leurs pieds.

-Que c'est-il passé Sephiroth?

-Ce n'est plus important. Je crois que ce qui importe pour le moment, c'est d'essayer d'aider Masha.

Yuffie le regarda sans comprendre.

-Faire le ménage?

Sephiroth leva les yeux au plafond.

-Non. Chercher un travail.

Tout hochèrent la tête.

-Il a raison. S'exclama Cloud.

Sephiroth se détourna et s'installa à l'ordinateur.

-Tu sais te servir de ça? Demanda Tifa.

-Oui. Masha m'a montré dernièrement, une soirée qu'on avait pas réellement quelque chose a faire.

Il commença a chercher un site d'emploi sur l'Internet avant d'en trouver un.

Un par un, il envoya les autres dehors avec une petite feuille de papier qu'il imprimait en leur disant de l'attendre a l'extérieur.

Une fois qu'il eut fini pour les autres, il chercha pour lui-même et les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

Ils l'attendaient tous sous l'arbre, Yuffie perchée sur une des branches, Cloud et Vincent accotés sur l'arbre, les autres simplement debout.

Sephiroth leur fit signe de le suivre puis se dirigea vers un arrêt d'autobus. Il avait fait exprès pour prendre des emplois qui étaient tous dans le même coin.

Il paya le chauffeur pour le groupe entier puis ils se rendirent dans un coin plus peuplé.

Ils débarquèrent puis se dirigèrent ensemble vers la première bâtisse, la ou Tifa allait peut-être travailler.

Sephiroth fit signe aux autres d'attendre dans la ruelle et entra avec elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, il ressortait avec une Tifa assez contente.

-J'ai eut le poste. Quand j'ai dit au patron que j'avais moi-même dirigé un bar assez fréquenté et dit que je savais comment sa marchait, il m'a tout de suite prit.

Aeris lui sourit et Yuffie lança un ''Yé!'' de joie.

Ils firent pareil, place par place, malgré le fait que certains ne furent pas prit, les autres décrochèrent un emploi.

Donc, a présent, Cloud travaillait pour une agence de garde du corps avec Vincent. Tout les deux avaient été choisi parmi une cinquantaine de personne.

Yuffie avait été acceptée dans un gymnase et allait enseigner les arts martiaux, après quelques démonstrations, les gérants avaient bien été obligés d'admettre qu'elle était très bonne.

De son côté, Barret avait été prit dans le même bar que Tifa et serait dorénavant Doorman.

Sephiroth, quand a lui, avait été voir dans un centre d'entraînement pour ceux qui voulaient apprendre a combattre avec des armes blanches. Il avait été rapidement prit après avoir fait la démonstration de ses multiples talents dans ce domaine.

Il ne restait qu'Aeris et Nanaki qui n'avaient pas eut le poste convoité, mais il fallait bien avouer que c'était un très bon début.

Ils retournèrent au bloc et entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Sephiroth entra le premier et vit Masha qui était mise en boule dans un coin et qui pleurait. Il fit signe aux autres de rester a l'extérieur et il s'approcha de Masha.

Quand celle-ci le vit arriver, elle se leva d'un bond et lui sauta dessus.

-J'étais sûre que tu étais parti pour de bon, je me suis fait un sang d'encre!

Sephiroth lui sourit.

-Je ne te ferais jamais ça…

Elle attrapa un coussin et commença à le frapper avec.

-J'étais morte d'inquiétude!!!!

Cloud entra dans la pièce et éclata de rire quand il vit Sephiroth se faire battre a coup de coussin.

Masha se tourna vers lui avec des flammes dans les yeux.

-Et toi tu n'es pas mieux Strife!

Elle commença à le frapper à son tour avec les coussins.

-Et moi j'étais sure que vous étiez retournés chez vous… Sans moi… Sans que je vous dise au revoir…

Elle tomba a genou en serrant un des coussins.

-Je me suis sentie brisée à l'intérieur…

Sephiroth s'agenouilla derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Je ne te ferai jamais ça, je te le promets…

Cloud alla rejoindre les autres puis fit signe a Vincent et Nanaki.

-Ce soir, on va les laisser tranquille…

Vincent fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Nanaki répondit que c'était d'accord alors.

Pendant ce temps, Masha étreignait Sephiroth de toutes ses forces.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Seph… Tu fais partie de moi a présent…

Sephiroth ne répondit rien mais a l'intérieur, il était finalement…Heureux.

* * *

_Kalisca, pour Jénova, la défaite n'existe pas, c'est un repli stratégique. Un peu comme les américains lol. Oh, et pas grave pour le dessins, c'était pas obligé lol._

_Chanou tu veux vraiment? Et bien ce serait super de le dessiner! Et en plus, on va peut-etre pouvoir former une banque d'image de torture!_

_Coldbreath, mille merci, sa va être super si on a plein de dessins! Et c'est vrai que c'est sexy un Vinnie qui bouffe de la pizza..._

_Pour tout les autres, le forum est toujours ouvert, venez faire un tour!_


	28. Chapitre 27: Réconfort et espérance

**Chapitre 27 : Réconfort et espérance**

Masha se réveilla collé au bel homme. Une sourit doucement avant de se lever sans faire de bruit et s'habiller rapidement pour faire le déjeuner du groupe, leur annoncer l'étrange nouvelle et s'excuser pour la veille.

Quand elle sorti de la chambre, elle vit avec surprise que les autres étaient absents. Elle s'inquiéta immédiatement parce qu'après la rébellion de la veille, elle avait peur pour eux.

Elle alla cogner à la porte de l'appartement de Cloud et les autres.

Il ouvrit presque immédiatement la porte.

Masha entra doucement et vit tout le monde assis en cercle et qui la regardait.

Aeris, comme à son habitude, souriait tandis que les autres semblaient un peu gênés.

La terrienne prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler.

-Je m'excuse pour hier… Je n'avais pas pensé au déjeuner et aussi, j'ai une nouvelle très inquiétante pour vous. Jénova n'est pas morte. C'est ce que nous avons déduit moi et Seph.

Tous s'entre-regardèrent.

-Es-tu sure de ce que tu dis Masha? Demanda Tifa.

-Non, mais c'est l'option la plus probable.

-Et sur quoi te bases-tu? Dit Cloud, suspicieux.

Masha leur fit signe de la suivre. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et tous virent tout d'un coup un Sephiroth humide, les cheveux dégouttants sur le plancher avec pour seul vêtement une petite serviette de bain qui ne cachait pas grand-chose.

L'ancien général eut le réflexe du chevreuil devant une lumière (Figer comme un épais). Masha rougit à la vitesse de la lumière et finalement ce fut Cloud qui mit fin au calvaire de l'homme, il ferma la porte d'un coup.

Toutes les filles étaient rouges et regardaient Masha avec un sourire léger tandis que les gars étaient simplement gênés d'avoir vu cela.

Quand Masha ouvrit délicatement la porte pour glisser un coup d'œil, Sephiroth était devant elle, habillé d'un jean, sans chandail, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu aurais pu le dire, ou cogner.

Il la laissa passer avec les autres.

Tifa toussa un peu.

-Désolée Seph.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ils ne sont pas les premiers, à l'armer, c'est des douches communes alors, j'ai l'habitude.

Masha hocha doucement la tête avant de se rappeler le but premier de la visite.

-Bon… On déjeune et après je vous montre ce que je vous parlais.

O.o.O

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous installés dans le salon et regardaient Masha qui mettait un DVD dans le lecteur.

-Préparez-vous les images qui vont suivre sont pour la plupart violente et renferment des scènes de nudité ne pouvant pas convenir à de jeunes enfants.

Les autres la regardèrent avec des face allant du '' Mais de quoi elle parle?'' au '' Elle est virée folle, c'est officiel'' et du '' Avec qui le sexe?''.

-Mais non je rigole. Mais pareil, je vous le dit, sa fait un choc ok?

Elle démarra le film et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Sephiroth. Il passa doucement un bras par-dessus ses épaules. Elle baissa la tête, ayant une légère appréhension.

Soudain, elle eut un pincement au cœur et tout sembla ralentir autour d'elle. Elle tourna la tête rapidement et vit un grand vortex s'élever derrière eux.

Sans attendre, elle se leva et courut vers les autres pour l'avertir après avoir poussé Seph sur le côté.

Elle ressenti une violente secousse et s'écroula sur le plancher. Tout autour d'elle bougeait fortement. Elle vit en une fraction de seconde tout le monde se lever et regarder autour avant qu'elle ne reçoive un dur coup sur la tête qui lui fit perdre conscience.

O.o.O

Masha se releva péniblement en poussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite.

Elle inspecta les alentours et ne vit personne.

Elle était dans l'appartement.

Seule.

Elle s'effondra à genoux.

-Non… Il est parti… Sans moi…

Tout devint noir.

O.o.O

Elle senti quelqu'un lui tapoter maladroitement les joues.

-Masha… Masha! Réveille-toi!

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore à moitié perdue puis reconnu Sephiroth.

-Seph?!

-Oui. Tu n'étais plus là…

Il fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu? Tu t'es levée en furie, tu m'as poussée puis tu as lâché un cri de mort avant de t'effondrer.

La jeune fille regarda les autres qui acquiescèrent.

-Mais le vortex, la secousse…

-Mais de quoi parles-tu?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé?...

Sephiroth l'aida à se relever mais au Masha s'effondra aussitôt avec une forte envie de vomir.

Il la rattrapa de justesse.

-Masha!

La jeune eut juste le temps de lui dire :

-Attention derrière-toi!

Puis tout devint noir.

O.o.O

Elle se réveilla cette fois dans une forêt qui lui semblait un peu trop connue à son goût.

Autour d'elle, tout le monde était légèrement blessé mais rien de grave. Sauf peut-être Sephiroth. Il avait une très large entaille au front.

Elle essaya de se lever mais sa jambe gauche refusait de bouger. Elle se rendit compte comme d'un coup de poing la douleur qui venait d'apparaître maintenant qu'elle était un peu moins groggy.

Cassée.

Elle se traîna jusqu'à Yuffie qui était la plus proche avec plusieurs grimaces de douleur puis secoua sans ménagement la jeune Wutaienne.

-Allez Yuffie réveille!

Finalement la jeune voleuse daigna ouvrir les yeux.

-Il est tôt Masha, je veux dormir.

-J'ai la jambe cassée espèce de nouille, je peux même pas me lever alors laisse tomber tes caprices de princesse de Wutai pis aide-moi!

La jeune Wutaienne se leva d'un bond.

-Comment ça t'es blessée?

Elle porta la main à son front.

-Oula… J'ai mal au crâne! C'est vrai! Le tremblement de terre!

Elle se tourna vers Masha, toute excité.

-Sa arrive souvent chez-toi des tremblements de terre?

-Jamais. Regarde autour de toi au moins… Pis va réveiller les autres, je sais plus quoi faire, j'ai trop mal…

Tout autour d'elle vacilla.

O.o.O

La terrienne se réveilla et la première chose qu'elle vit fut un plafond.

Blanc.

L'hôpital?

Elle se redressa sur les coudes et vit Sephiroth assis sur une chaise dans un coin, endormit.

Elle se redressa rapidement avant de se laisser tomber. Sa jambe la faisait encore souffrir.

Sephiroth se réveilla à cause du bruit.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

Il lui sourit avant de reprendre un ton sérieux.

-Ils cherchent des matéria de soin, cet hôpital de campagne n'en a pas, Cloud devrait réussir à t'en trouver une.

Masha le regarda longuement.

-On est revenus dans ton monde?

-On dirait bien. Mais j'avoue que quelque chose me chicote, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de changé. Je n'ai pas vu tout le monde, on recherche encore Vincent Valentine et la jeune cétra Nous ne les avons pas trouvé, ils n'étaient pas là à notre réveil. Je peux te jurer que la petite en a pleuré un coup… Crois-tu qu'ils sont restés dans ton monde?

-Je ne sais pas…

Cloud entra en coup de vent dans la pièce avec une matéria et l'utilisa immédiatement. Dès qu'il eut fini, Masha n'eut plus mal à la jambe et se dépêcha de se lever.

Cloud avait l'air un peu paniqué.

-Venez vite, vous devez voir ça.

* * *

_Bon chapitre assez spécial, je dois bien l'avouer_

_ariane, je suiscontente que mes fics t'intéresse et surtout fière d'avoir autant de lecteurs (res). J'vous aime tous!!!!! Gors calin time!!!!_

_ tout le monde s'enfuie_

_-Pourquoi!!!!!????? Moi je veux juste vous donner de l'amour!_

_ voix du public_

_-On s'en fou! Continue juste d'écrire, c'est ben correct de même!_

_-Ok... u.u_

_Kalisca, je dois avouer que c'est un moment particulierement délicieux dans ce chapitre... Sephy battu... trop kawai!_

_Coldbreath, tant mieux si tu aimes tout ça lol!_


	29. Chapitre 28: Détails

**Chapitre 28 : Détails?**

Masha suivit Clous à l'extérieur, craignant ce qu'elle allait voir.

Et elle fut surprise.

Une statue gigantesque d'Aeris et sa mère trônaient dans un temple qui normalement, selon les dires de Sephiroth, était dédié à Odin.

Cloud regardait la pièce de marbre rose avec ébahissement, tout comme Seph et Masha.

Un prêtre vint les voir.

-Vous venez faire une offrande à nos déesses reines?

-Déesses?

-Reines? Dirent en cœur les deux amoureux.

-Ah, je comprends, vous venez de loin je suppose.

Masha fut la première à réagir.

-Oui. Nous avons fait un long voyage, très long.

-Je vous invite donc à vous restaurer avec moi, je vous expliquerai l'histoire de nos reines bien aimées.

O.o.O

Une fois qu'ils aient fini de manger, le prêtre commença.

-Nos reines vivent dans la grande cité de Midgar, assises sur leur trône. Mère et fille dirigent cette partie du continent. Elles sont très douces et elles aiment leur peuple. Ifalna est la mère d'Aeris la douce. Elles sont les dernières Cétra. D'ailleurs, la plus jeune recherche encore l'homme qui fera battre son cœur.

Cloud ayant l'air un peu perdu, le prêtre lui demanda s'il avait une question.

-La Shinra ne dirige plus?

Le prêtre hocha gravement la tête.

-Non, il y a longtemps d'ailleurs. Ils faisaient du mal à la planète, donc les gens les ont arrêté.

Sephiroth prit la parole.

-Croyez-vous que nous pouvons les voir?

-Oui, tout les jours, la plus jeune reçois les personnes de la ville.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur, mais je crois que nous devons partir.

O.o.O

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils expliquèrent aux autres les événements, une fois le choc passé, ils se mirent en marche pour aller voir leur ancienne amie.

O.o.O

-Wow, c'est beau! S'exclama Yuffie.

-?3$ Ce palais à du coûter une fortune!

Masha alla voir le soldat qui gardait le palais.

Il était évident que c'était un ancien Soldier puisque ses yeux avaient la lueur du Mako.

-Pardonnez-moi messieurs, nous venons de loin pour voir la princesse. Comment faire pour la voir ?

Il lui expliqua simplement qu'elle devait aller inscrire son nom au registre puis faire la queue avec les autres.

-Merci !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient ligne pour voir Aeris.

Avait-elle changé ?

O.o.O

Autour d'eux c'était complètement dément.

Tout le monde semblait être devenu fou. Mais finalement au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin devant Aeris.

Celle-ci fut surprise. Énormément.

Elle se leva et fit signe aux gardes qui réagirent au quart de tour. Ceux-ci demandèrent à la foule de sortir.

Finalement, Aeris commença à parler.

-Tu es là.

Elle s'approcha de Masha et la serra dans ses bras.

-Celle qui m'a permit de sauver ma mère. Tu n'as pas changé. Allez, vient avec moi.

-Et mes amis ?

-Ils sont le bienvenu, il y en a à l'extérieur, nous ne voulions pas venir tous en même temps…

-Qu'ils entrent alors.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les autres arrivèrent puis Masha prit la parole.

-J'ai changé le cour de l'histoire.

-Hum ?

-En t'aidant à sauver ta mère, j'ai changé la face de votre monde.

Aeris les invita à s'installer confortablement dans son salon personnel puis lui demanda de raconter l'histoire depuis le début.

O.o.O

-Et c'est là que nous nous sommes rendus compte que Vincent Valentine n'était plus là… Je crois qu'il doit être en ce moment avec une certaine Lucrecia Crescent, mais je ne suis pas sure…

-Je verrai si je peux le trouver.

-Merci.

-Donc… Dans l'ancienne version de ma vie, ma mère était morte et j'étais amoureuse de Cloud…

-Oui.

Aeris regarda Cloud un long moment pendant que celui-ci soutenait son regard et était assez triste de voir qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de lui.

-Il est vrai qu'en le regardant, mon cœur bat plus vite. Il est pur, je le vois. Vous tous aussi.

Elle se tourna vers Sephiroth.

-Et je vous connais par les écrits. Vous êtes le général Sephiroth, vous avez libéré la calamité des cieux, ma mère l'a battue après maintes souffrances il y a quelques années maintenant.

Masha s'interposa.

-Il a changé.

-Je le vois. C'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas conduit à ma mère.

Tout le monde resta silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent rapidement laissant apparaître une femme.

Elle ressemblait à Aeris mais avait plus de prestance.

-Aeris, qui sont ces personnes ?

-Voici Masha, celle qui m'a permit de te sauver.

La reine se tourna vers Masha et la gifla de toutes ses forces.

-Vous ! C'est votre faute si ce monde est devenu ce qu'il est ! C'est de votre faute si ma fille vous a cherché en vain pendant des années puis que tout le monde à découvert nos pouvoirs ! Votre faute si nous sommes à un endroit qui n'est pas notre !

Masha garda la tête baissée.

-Oui c'est de ma faute, je ne pensais pas que c'était réel. Je ne sais pas comment tout cela est arrivé. Je ne sais pas…

Une larme s'écrasa sur le sol.

-Mais je voulais aider la petite fille qui était en pleur devant sa mère qui rendait l'âme. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Même si je sais que quelqu'un l'aurait trouvée…

Masha serra les poings.

-Et si vous êtes triste d'être comme ça, au moins avouez que c'est parce que vous vouliez rejoindre Gast, ne me mettez pas le poids des actions d'Aeris sur mon dos !

La femme accusa le choc.

-Vous savez…

-Oui. Aeris est le portrait craché de son père. Elle lui ressemble tant. Nous ne savions pas que tout avait tant changé. Nous sommes totalement perdu. Moi, je viens d'un autre monde. Mais eux, (elle pointa les autres) ils ont vécut toute leur vie ici, ils sont venu dans mon monde quelques jours puis nous avons été aspiré ici à nouveau, mais tout avait changé. Ils ont tout perdu.

La reine regarda le groupe puis soupira.

-Alors, il vous faut changer le passé à nouveau…

* * *

_Kalisca, mais non, elle était dans les pommes et ils l'on conduit a l'hosto! Tsé, sa guéri pas par magie un jambe( merde! Dans ff oui! u.u)_

_Coldbreath, pis, tu t'y attendais pas hein!_

_Sinon, tout les autres, laissez toujorus des reviews, sa me rend heureuse de vous voir apprécier ma fic!_


	30. Chapitre 29: Maman!

**Chapitre 29 : Maman!**

Tout le monde resta un instant figé.

Masha reprit, hésitante.

-Vous savez que si on fait ça, vous allez mourir?

-Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, je suis une cétra.

-Maman, ne fait pas ça!

La reine se tourna vers sa fille.

-Aeris, mon cœur… Notre monde est chamboulé par ce changement… L'équilibre est devenu beaucoup trop fragile…

-Mais mère…

Aeris courut prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas que vous partiez…

La reine garda sa fille dans ses bras mais tout doucement leva un bras et ferma les yeux.

Un vortex vert apparut.

-Partez maintenant…

-Non!

Ils se regardèrent et coururent en même temps vers le vortex pendant qu'Aeris essayait de se libérer de l'étreinte de sa mère.

O.o.O

L'atterrissage fut assez violent.

Masha retrouva ses esprits la première et vit qu'elle était à la gare.

Elle vit Aeris avec sa mère et un léger scintillement près d'elle.

Elle s'approcha de l'ombre qui était elle-même mais en rêve.

Celle-ci sursauta puisqu'elle allait voir la petite.

-N'aie pas peur. Je suis toi mais d'un peu plus tard. Ne change rien, sinon, tout va être bouleversé.

Elles se regardèrent puis se firent interrompre par Cloud qui s'était réveillé ainsi que Sephiroth.

-Il est là!

-Qui?

-Sephiroth!

-Bien sûr… Mais ne t'inquiète pas…

Cloud lui fit signe pendant que Sephiroth lui prenait la main.

-Tout va bien aller…

Et ils sautèrent dans le vortex nouvellement apparut.

O.o.O

Masha se réveilla dans une pièce bien connue. La chambre ou elle avait habité pendant son séjour chez Tifa.

À ses côtés se tenait Sephiroth. Il dormait encore. Cloud était sur le sol, Tifa et Aeris l'entourant, Yuffie dans un coin, Cid aussi, Barret prenait la moitié du plancher et Nanaki avait gardé sa forme animal qu'il avait depuis son retour dans FF.

Mais Vincent manquait à l'appel.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer une petite fille en robe rose.

-Papa!

Barret se réveilla sous les câlins de sa fille.

Tout le monde autour se réveillait et souriaient en voyant la scène.

Yuffie fut la première à parler.

-Où est Vinnie?

Masha secoua la tête.

-Il doit être quelque part… Avec Lucrecia sûrement…

Elle se colla contre Sephiroth.

-Finalement, tout est redevenu presque comme avant… Non?

Celui-ci baissa le regard vers elle.

-J'espère.

O.o.O

La vie suivait son cours depuis de longs mois déjà. Marlene grandissait à toute vitesse. Un petit garçon s'était joint à eux, Denzel. Elle pensait autrefois que les parents du petit étaient mort à cause de la destruction de Midgar par le Météor, mais en réalité, c'était la faute à Rufus et à son idée géniale de faire tomber le secteur 7.

Masha savait qu'il était important pour Marlene mais elle savait aussi que pour Tifa, parfois deux enfants à s'occuper, s'était un peu trop. Donc, avec l'accord de Sephiroth, elle le prit sous son aile. Lui aussi avait grandi. Vite, très vite.

Elle vivait dans une petite maison proche du nouveau bar de Tifa avec Sephiroth et Denzel depuis un bon moment déjà.

Simple mais jolie.

Sephiroth avait travaillé très dur avec elle pour la construire et la rendre habitable et agréable.

-Seph, peux-tu aller chercher Denzel? J'ai besoin de lui, il faut aller lui chercher des vêtements aujourd'hui, les siens sont rendus trop petits, j'ai les mains dans l'eau.

-D'accord, j'irai le chercher avant d'aller travailler.

Sephiroth s'était trouvé un emploi simplement. Cloud et l'Avalanche avait dès le début montré à la population que Sephiroth n'était plus le même, que d'une certaine façon, ce n'était plus le Sephiroth d'autrefois.

Les gens l'avait plutôt bien prit, surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de les menacer avec Météor… Enfin…

La Shinra avait bien évidement essayé de le récupérer mais Sephiroth leur avait dit non et la Shinra, ne voulant pas d'ennuis, laissa tomber.

Il s'était trouvé un emploi dans une compagnie de Nettoyage de plaine, pour ainsi dire, un job de tueur de monstre.

C'était très bien payé.

Masha c'était trouvé un travail à temps partiel à l'armé, elle améliorait les ordinateurs.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, la moto de Sephiroth arrêta devant la maison et Denzel débarqua.

-Bye!

Il s'approcha de Masha en sautant puis prit sa main.

-On y va!?

-Oui. Veux-tu que Marlene vienne et te dise ce qu'elle pense de tes futurs vêtements?

-Oui!

-Alors on va la chercher…

Elle repensa à Vincent Valentine. Elle l'avait cherché grâce à l'armée et l'avait trouvé elle était allé le voir pendant une fin de semaine, accompagnée de Sephiroth. Celui-ci voulait savoir pourquoi tout était resté pareil pour lui.

O.o.O

Flashback

O.o.O

Quand il cogna à la porte, Vincent apparut dans le cadrage. Son expression laissait tout voir. On aurait dit qu'il avait reçu un coup de poing.

-Sephir…

-Oui.

-Tu es venu…

-Je voulais savoir.

-Entre… Lucrecia n'est pas là pour l'instant, elle est au labo. Je suis en congé. Vous êtes chanceux de m'avoir attrapé, je m'en allais faire l'épicerie.

Masha sourit.

Elle était heureuse de voir que Vincent menait une belle vie.

Mais elle se demandai aussi pourquoi cette fois là, Sephiroth était encore resté entre les mains d'Hojo.

Vincent commença son explication.

-Lucrecia était sur le bord d'accoucher, je m'étais plus ou moins remit de ma blessure par balle. Mais…Hojo est entré en coup de vent, il était protégé par des soldats. Il m'a regardé puis à ordonné à ses soldats de me sortir. J'ai résisté alors ils m'ont assommé. Il a attendu la fin de l'accouchement et pendant que Lucrecia essayait de te garder en le griffant malgré sa fatigue, il la frappa et s'en alla avec toi. Personne n'avait rien put faire. Le seul docteur qui a essayé de te protéger, mon ami, est mort. Tué par Hojo lui-même.

Sephiroth baissa la tête.

-Merci. Je voulais savoir…

-Sephiroth, croit-moi, je suis désolé… Nous avons tout fait pour te récupérer mais…

-C'est correct, la Shinra est abjecte.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa passer une femme aux cheveux châtains.

Elle regarda, surprise, les personnes attroupées autour de la table puis laissa tomber ses effets personnels.

-Seph…

Elle éclata en sanglot en se dirigeant vers Sephiroth.

-Mon bébé…

Sephiroth, un peu gêné et figé prit sa mère dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin.

-Mère.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et sa frange bougea un peu. Une longue cicatrice fut révélée au regard de Sephiroth.

-Qui vous a fait ça?

-Hojo… Quand il m'a frappé…

-Heureusement pour lui qu'il est mort sinon…

-Chut… Ne gâche pas ce beau moment…

O.o.O

Fin Flashback

O.o.O

Justement, le lendemain soir, ils venaient souper pour la première fois dans leur nouvelle maison. C'était d'une certaine façon un open house…

* * *

_Coldbreath , si je laisse plus de suspence, vous allez m'abandonne, tout comme la vieille chausse rose nanane trouée dnas le coin de votre chambre... Faut ben que je vous garde accrochés!_

_Sinon, pour les autres, encore et toujours la petite phrase fétiche des auteurs, laissez des reviews, sa fait plaisir_


	31. Chapitre 30: Open house

**Chapitre 30 : Open house**

Masha regarda le petit sortir de la salle d'essayage pendant que Marlene lui criait :

-Ça te va super bien ça!

L'interpellé rougit un peu en lui disant merci.

Une fois qu'il eut choisi quelques morceaux de vêtements, Masha paya puis reconduit Marlene chez eux.

-Puis Denzel, as-tu aimé ta journée?

-Oui! Surtout la glace! Elle était très bonne.

-Tant mieux! Bon, en rentrant, va étudier d'accord? Il commence a déjà être tard…

-Awww… D'accord maman…

Il s'en alla rapidement laissant une Masha figée.

-Ma…man? Il m'a appelée maman?

Elle sourit, attendrie et aussi honorée. Elle l'aimait vraiment ce petit bonhomme!

Tout en préparant une pizza, met qui faisait fureur au bar de Tifa après que celle-ci ait apprit à en faire grâce à Masha, elle chantonnait one winged angel puis suivit la cuisson qui fut accompagnée par rose de black stone, nana. Sephiroth entra en disant que ça sentait bon.

-J'espère bien! J'y ai mit du temps! Et c'est long faire de la nourriture pour autant de personnes! Nous allons être environ 15 alors…

-C'est vrai que tout le monde vient à la maison ce soir…

L'argenté soupira intérieurement. C'est étrange comme la vie pouvait être si tranquille! Et pourtant, elle ne l'était pas autrefois. Il lui semblait si incongru qu'il puisse avoir droit au bonheur et à la tranquillité alors qu'il avait faillit détruire le monde! Et surtout, avoir un si doux et tendre amour… Qu'avait-il fait pour mérité toutes ces choses?

Clac,clac,clac.

Masha claquait des doigts devant lui.

-Hum?

-Enfin, t'es réveillé! On aurait dit que Titi t'avait assommé! À quoi pensais-tu?

-Pourquoi Titi m'aurait assommé? Il t'aime et moi aussi il m'apprécie! Et en passant, ton chocobo a réussi à tout briser dans son box. Encore une fois. J'ai tout ramassé, mais il va falloir que tu le chicanes.

-Ok… Mais là, j'ai pas le temps… Met la table s'il te plait.

Il commençait cette tâche quand la sonnette de la porte retentit et il alla ouvrir.

Lucrecia lui souriait chaleureusement et Vincent regardait la maison, curieux.

-Je m'étonne de ne pas voir un luxe claquant, pourtant tu dois y être habitué à cause de ton ancien grade de général.

Sephiroth regarda son père.

-Pas du tout, j'ai vécut dans un environnement spartiate.

-Je ne savais pas.

Lucrecia donna une tape derriere la tête de Vincent.

-Ce n'est pas poli Vince. Demande pardon à ton fils. Dit-elle sévère.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Plusieurs personnes le croit, mais en réalité, l'argent que la Shinra m'envoyait… Hojo la gardait toute pour ses expériences.

Masha arriva, toute souriante devant les invités.

-Seph! Tu ne les as pas fait rentrer? C'est très impoli! Entrez, je vous en prie… Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire? Nous avons du jus de fruit, ainsi que de la limonade et bien sûr, quelques bouteilles d'alcool.

Vincent sembla tenté par l'alcool mais le regard de Lucrecia l'intima à prendre la limonade. Lucrecia prit un verre d'eau et Sephiroth lui demanda la même chose qu'elle.

Une fois Masha partie, Lucrecia se pencha vers son fils.

-Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un de bien, je suis contente pour toi.

Vincent acquiesça.

-C'est vrai. Elle a l'air bien.

Il eut l'air soucieux un instant.

-Mais quelque chose me tracasse…

Sephiroth regarda son père dans les yeux.

-Quoi?

-J'ai cherché dans les banques de données de la Shinra et seuls les derniers mois sont enregistrés… Auparavant, vide total…

Vincent soupira.

-Je sais que je dois m'inquiéter pour rien mais…

Masha revint avec les verres.

-Je suis si heureuse que vous ayez pu venir! Vous avez sûrement des horaires chargés…

Elle sourit doucement.

-Voulez-vous faire le tour de la maison?

Lucrecia fut enchantée d'entendre cette proposition.

-Ce serait avec joie.

Masha fit le tour de la maison, leur décrivant les rénovations faites, par exemple un bout de plancher qui avait cédé sous le poids de Sephiroth. Le pauvre, enfoncé jusqu'à la taille dans le plancher avait bien râlé avant que Masha prenne une photo puis l'avait aidé à sortir de là. Lucrecia fut surprise de voir le petit Denzel en train d'étudier dans sa chambre quand Masha ouvrit la porte.

-Oh, Vincent, regarde comme il est studieux!

Elle se tourna vers Masha.

-Vous devez être fière de lui.

Masha s'approcha de Denzel et lui donna un baiser sur son front en lui souriant.

-Oui, je l'aime profondément. C'est mon p'tit loup à moi!

Une étreinte étouffante plus tard, la visite fut terminée.

Masha alla sortir la nourriture du four.

-Mais où sont les autres?

Sephiroth passa la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte.

-Ils sont en retard… je sais… mais ils vont venir, j'en suis sur.

Au même moment, la sonnette retentit.

-Je te l'avais dit!

Une fois que tout ce beau monde fut entré et installé, Masha apporta la nourriture puis s'assit avec eux.

Yuffie et Cid se chamaillait gentiment de leur côté tandis que Reeve discutait avec Nanaki.

Parfois on jetait un petit coup d'œil du côté de Vincent et Lucrecia. Yuffie était celle qui le faisait le plus souvent.

Ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire des avenirs différents qu'ils auraient pu avoir.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement.

Du côté de Cid, sa devenait assez exubérant.

-Hé! Vous souvenez-vous quand on a combattu le putain de monstre dnas les sous sols du manoir Shinra, tout ca pour le stupide code pour le cerceuil? Ça c'était du combat!

Il regarda Tifa, totalement soûl.

-Pis je t'ai sauvé du monstre! Pis après Vincent est arrivé avec sa face de bœuf, comme il avait l'habitude…

Yuffie sauta sur Cid mais c'était plus une erreur que d'autre chose.

-Quoi la $#?$ de jeune?! Je le sais ben que tu l'aimais bien, mais tu vois, il s'est trouvé une autre fille ben plus intelligente…

Yuffie lui donna un coup de poing.

-Arrête t'es méchant!

Elle quitta la salle en courant sous le regard des autres, trop étonnés pour réagir.

Aeris fut la première à dégeler et aller la réconforter, aussitôt suivie de Tifa.

Masha se leva et aida Cloud à sortir Cid qui était tombé dans les vapes. Vincent resta figé vers la porte, celle ou Yuffie était partie.

-Sephiroth, dit-moi la vérité.

Sephiroth baissa la tête.

-Je… Tu…

Masha entra au même moment dans la pièce, un air légèrement dégoûté sur le visage.

-Seph, promet-moi de ne plus jamais inviter Cid quand il y a une goutte d'alcool dans cette maison, il vient de me le redonner sur mes souliers neufs…

Elle se tourna vers Vincent.

-Pardonnez-lui sa conduite, mais c'est un ivrogne sur les bords… Et à chaque fois, il ne se dompte pas…

Lucrecia lui sourit en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave mais fut interrompue par Vincent.

-Quelle est cette histoire? Le sous sol Shinra, le cerceuil? Et cette jeune fille, elle me connaît? Ils semblent tous me connaître personnellement, dès que je me suis présenté, ils sont tous devenus très heureux.

Masha prit une grande inspiration.

-Ils vous connaissaient, dans votre ancienne vie.

* * *

_Kalisca, si tu remarque bien, il est beaucoup plus proche d'Aeris... mais j'avoue que j'aurais du le mettre plus en évidance..._

_**Je remarque tristement qu'il y a de moins en moins de reviews... et de moins en moins de personnes qui lisent la fic! Trouvez-vous que l'histoire devient redondante? Enfin... Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas!**_


	32. Chapitre 31: Réaction

**Chapitre 31 : Réaction**

Vincent calait un nouveau verre de vin.

Toute cette histoire, une histoire qui semblait si impossible…

Pourquoi avaient ils caché la vérité?

Pour ne pas lui faire de mal? Hé bien, c'était raté! Il regarda doucement Lucrecia à ses côtés puis lui prit la main doucement sous la table.

Elle senti qu'il tremblait un peu alors elle lui serra doucement la main puis prit la parole.

-Masha… Je crois que nous allons y aller…

-Je comprends…

Sephiroth salua son père ainsi que tout le monde qui partait.

Une fois seuls, Masha évita Sephiroth, alla coucher Denzel qui s'était endormit dans un coin avec Marlene puis alla à la salle de bain.

Sephiroth la trouva dans le bain vide, en train de pleurer.

Tout en s'agenouillant il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Seph… sa me fait mal de voir Vincent comme ça… Il a une nouvelle chance, mais maintenant, il va y penser sans arrêt… ton père va se détruire tout seul!

Sephiroth baissa la tête.

-Je crois que non… Nous lui avons tout raconté, il va surement comprendre la plus grosse de ses erreurs et ne va pas la refaire…

-Hum… T'es sûr?

-Non, mais c'est hautement probable…

-Ok…

O.o.O

Un soir ou Cloud et Tifa venaient manger avec Marlene pour l'anniversaire de Denzel, une dispute éclata entre Tifa et Cloud.

Le blond avait commencé à morfondre un peu parce qu'il pensait à Aeris et Tifa lui avait dit d'arrêter, que c'était la fête de Denzel, enfin, que ce n'était pas le moment.

-C'est sûr! Tu voudrais que je l'oublis parce que tu es jalouse d'elle parce que je l'aime et l'aimerai toujours!

Cloud quitta la maison de Masha et Seph, laissant une Tifa sous le choc.

-Tifa?

Masha s'approcha de la combattante qui l'attrapa et commença à sangloter.

O.o.O

Une semaine plus tard, personne n'avait de nouvelles de Cloud.

Où était-il?

Tifa avait laissé Marlene à Masha et était partie à sa recherche.

Mais, elle ne revint pas.

C'est alors que tous les autres se rejoignirent et décidèrent de partir tous ensemble à leur recherche. Ils décidèrent de partir au cratère nord pendant qu'Aeris chercherait leur énergie à partir de la foret des anciens, lieu qui l'aidait à se concentrer sur ses pouvoirs.

Tous les soirs, Sephiroth était de plus en plus énervé. Il ne supportait pas de rester a la maison pendant que les autres vivaient l'aventure. Alors un matin, il décida avec Masha d'aller voir la Shinra pour qu'ils leur passent deux Turks pour protéger les enfants puis aller rejoindre Aeris, pour au moins la protéger de monstres.

O.o.O

-Quoi? Sephiroth, je sais que je peux difficilement te refuser quelques chose, mais là, tu exagères! MES turks pour garder des mioches? Voyons!

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien comprit Shinra… Il se passe des choses étranges.

-Je sais. Cloud a disparut.

-Pas seulement lui, Tifa aussi.

-Hum…

Le téléphone sonna et Rufus répondit. Son visage devint tendu.

-C'était votre copain là… Cid… Aeris a disparue aussi.

Masha regarda Sephiroth.

-Seph… Comme dans le…

-Je sais…

Il se tourna vers Rufus.

-il me les faut immédiatement. Je ne veux pas que les enfants soient en danger. Ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt. Et si tu le fais, hé bien… Je reconsidèrerai peut-être ton offre de travailler à la Shinra.

Rufus lui fit un sourire carnassier.

-Bien alors… Combien de temps te les faut-il?

-Le temps qu'il faudra.

-D'accord. Je t'envoie Rude et Reno.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.

Masha posa la main sur son bras puis le regarda dans les yeux.

-Seph, c'est parfais. Ce sont les meilleurs malgré le fait que Reno soit exubérent… D'ailleurs, je suis sure que les enfant vont adorer être ne sa compagnie. Et aussi, je suis sure que s'il devait arriver quelques chose, il les protègerait jusqu'à la mort.

-C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète… Les enfants vont être des vrais monstres en revenant…

Rufus éclata de rire.

-Ils vont aussi avoir Rude alors…

-Bien c'est d'accord.

O.o.O

Ils débarquèrent de la moto.

Ils avaient fait leurs au revoir au enfants puis avaient bien dit aux Turks quoi faire. Ensuite, ils étaient partis pour la foret des anciens.

Masha prit une grande inspiration.

-J'aime les arbres ici… ils brillent, c'est tellement beau…

Sephiroth regarda autour.

-C'est vrai que c'est beau… Mais je te préfère toi…

Masha rougit un peu.

Ses compliments, parfois maladroits, lui faisaient toujours tellement plaisir!

-Merci…

Il prit sa taille, protecteur, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le lac ou Aeris aurait été mise une fois morte.

Masha regarda l'immense arbre puis vit un petit point noir.

-Hé! Seph! Il y a quelque chose là-bas!

Elle courut, sûre que c'était Aeris qui, ayant perdu connaissance, serait tombée là parce qu'elle avait trop forcé pour trouver Cloud et Tifa.

Une fois plus proche, elle vit que ce n'était pas Aeris, mais quelqu'un avec des cheveux bruns.

-So!!!!

Elle s'agenouilla proche de son amie qui avait une longue coupure le long du visage et sorti une matéria de soin.

Elle l'activa et regarda la blessure se fermer.

Sephiroth arriva à ses côtés, il avait tué un monstre qui courait après Masha, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Une fois le traitement terminé, Masha regarda son amie.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent.

-Masha?

-Sa va So?

-Ouais…

La jeune fille se redressa difficilement avec l'aide de son amie.

-Comment es-tu arrivée ici?

-Je sais pas… J'étais revenue à ton appart pour prendre des photos de tout le monde, mais j'ai entendu un cri et j'ai ouvert la porte. Ensuite, noir total…

Un craquement survint derrière eux. Masha et Sephiroth tirèrent leurs épées.

Un Tonberry sorti du fourré.

Seph lança un regard à Masha qui lui fit signe qu'elle voulait le faire.

Il rengaina son arme.

-Masha!? Tu ne vas pas te battre tout seule contre ça! C'est super fort comme bestiole!

Masha se retourna vers son amie.

-T'inquiète pas… Je suis capable de me défendre.

Elle sauta sur la créature et la poussa plus loin. Elle lui enleva son couteau des pattes puis le transperça avec sa lame.

-Voila!

Sonia regarda son amie, totalement abasourdie.

-Mais en passant, on est ou ici?

Sephiroth soupira.

-Devinez…

-Non…

-Si

Non…

-Si.

-Non…

Si! Et ta gueule là!!!

Sonia la regarda croche puis parti à rire.

-Je te trouvais chanceuse d'être venue ici, mais là, ce coup-ci, je suis là aussi.

La jeune journaliste se retourna vers le Tonberry mort.

-Tu m'apprendras à me défendre?

-Heu… Si tu veux… Mais Seph serait meilleur prof que moi…

Sonia se releva tranquillement, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je suis dans FF7 et le vrai Sephiroth va m'enseigner à combattre à l'épée!

Sephiroth lança un regard assassin à Masha. Au moins si son amie était aussi douée qu'elle naturellement, ce serais moins pire… mais là, il présageait le pire…

* * *

_Ouin, j'avoue... mais dans plusieurs fic que je lis, il ne se passe tellement rien que ca me tape sur les nerfs alors j'essayais de ne pas faire cette erreur... enfin..._

_merci Kalisca enfin..._

_sinon, laissez des reviews, sa me désespère de voir que vous n'en laissez plus!_


	33. Chapitre 32: T'es fou?

**Chapitre 32 : T'es fou?**

N'ayant pas trouvé Aeris, ils retournèrent à la maison en emmenant Sonia.

En arrivant, leur p'tit bout d'homme sauta sur Masha.

-T'es revenue!

-Ben oui Denzel. On te l'avait promit.

Le petit se tourna vers Sonia.

-Qui c'est?

La jeune fille se baissa devant le petit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Je suis Sonia, une amie de Masha.

-Tu viens du même endroit qu'elle?

-Oui.

-T'a l'air gentille! Tu veux être mon amie?

-D'accord.

Le petit prit sa main et l'entraîna dans la maison.

Masha sourit, touchée.

Sephiroth parlait avec Reno et Rude. Le chauve avait la tête posée sur la paume de la main, complètement vidé.

Masha s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à masser doucement.

-Alors, Rude, s'occuper d'un enfant, c'est si dur que ça?

Il soupira, lassé.

-Pas le petit, il a été un ange. C'est Reno… Il m'a fallu tout mettre en œuvre pour l'occuper le temps qu'on gardait le petit…

Masha et Sephiroth éclatèrent de rire.

-Pauvre Rude…

Reno renifla d'un air méprisant.

-Je suis pas si pire, c'est Rude qui est moumoune…

Les amoureux dirent merci aux Turks puis rentrèrent.

Sonia était dans la chambre de Denzel et jouaient à un jeu que Masha lui avait acheté quelques jours auparavant.

Sonia regarda Masha l'air un peu troublée.

-Tu as donc adopté Denzel?

-Oui, il avait besoin d'une famille et Tifa avait le bar à tenir et Marlène. Et puis…

Elle attrapa Denzel par les épaules et lui gratta la tête affectueusement.

-On l'aime notre petit chenapan.

Elle s'adressa à Denzel.

-Reno t'a pas trop montré de mauvais coup là?

-Non, non, il a été très gentil, même si Rude devait souvent le rattraper parce qu'il voulait me montrer a monter la maison à mains nues.

Sephiroth grogna.

-Stupide rouge.

Masha entraîna Sonia dans sa chambre.

-Sa va? Je te connais So…

La brune se laissa tomber sur le lit.

-Je vais bien aller… Faut juste que je me repose et prenne le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle tu sais…

Masha hocha la tête.

-D'accord… Dors ici pendant que je te prépare un lit, je te réveillerai pour souper.

Elle ferma la porte puis rejoignit Seph qui expliquait un problème de mathématique à Denzel.

-Donc quand tu veux faire l'hypoténuse d'un triangle…

-Il faut que j'additionne le petit côté à la deux plus le grand côté à la deux aussi puis je met…

Seph ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je mets ça sur la racine carrée?

-Exact.

Sephiroth frotta la tête du garçon affectueusement.

-Tu apprends vite et bien, je suis fier de toi Denzel.

Il se détourna de l'enfant et vit Masha qui lui souriait doucement.

-Un vrai papa…

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'amena au salon.

-Ton amie va bien?

-Un peu sonnée par tout ça, mais elle va bien. Elle dort.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Aeris, Tifa et Cloud?

-Je sais pas… On y retournera après qu'on ait montré les bases à So. Comme ça, on sera pas inquiets.

-Bien.

O.o.O

Le lendemain, une Sonia stressée se tenait devant Sephiroth, épée et fusils disposés près d'elle. Elle prit fébrilement un fusil puis se plaça face à Sephiroth.

Sephiroth lui fit un signe de tête. Il voulait savoir si elle avait un peu d'instinct et de réflexe.

Il l'attaqua lentement et elle para Masamune.

Le visage de l'ancienne journaliste était crispé, pas par l'effort, mais par la concentration. Tous ses souvenirs d'escrime et de combat qu'elle avait apprit durant son adolescence allaient peut-être enfin utile!

Il recula un peu lui laissant une très légère ouverture qu'elle utilisa immédiatement.

Il para le coup mais ressenti un petit choc dans son bras.

Il sourit à son adversaire.

Et elle lui sourit en retour puis sauta vers l'arrière alors qu'il allait la trancher en deux. Il sauta à sa poursuite mais elle l'attendait et frôla la botte de Seph avec une balle bien placée. Il se retourna et passa le fil de la lame contre le bras de la jeune femme.

Masha Stoppa le combat alors, le 3 minute avait passé.

-Puis qu'en dis-tu Sephiroth?

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

-Elle est bonne, pas à notre niveau, mais bonne. Elle saurait se défendre le temps qu'on vienne en secours.

Masha regarda son amie, fière. Elle avait réussi à éviter quelques attaques de Seph. Elle était bonne! Les cours qu'elle avait suivit étaient resté finalement!

O.o.O

Denzel était dans sa chambre, jouant à l'ordinateur quand il entendit un bruit suspect venant de sa fenêtre. Il ouvrit les rideaux et vit Cloud qui était devant la fenêtre. Il semblait un peu fatigué mais lui souriait.

Le petit ouvrit la fenêtre, tout heureux de voir Cloud mais dès que celle-ci fut ouverte, Cloud se jeta sur lui. Son sourire avait changé. Il était devenu froid et cruel.

-Viens Denzel, je t'emmène voir Tifa et Aeris…

Il attrapa le petit et celui-ci perdit conscience en essayant d'appeler à l'aide…

O.o.O

Sonia monta les escaliers péniblement. Elle avait mal partout après cette journée d'entraînement alors que les deux autres était frais comme des roses!

Masha lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Denzel qui devait soit dormir, soit jouer dans sa chambre pour le dîner.

Elle ouvrit la porte et, voyant qu'il n'était pas là, redescendit le dire à Masha.

Celle-ci connaissait assez bien Denzel pour savoir que normalement, à cette heure là, il était bel et bien dans sa chambre ou au toilette, donc elle alla vérifier puis revint apostrophée.

-Seph!!!!!!!!

Sephiroth se leva et courut la rejoindre, croyant qu'elle était attaquée ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre du petit et vit Masha pleurant sur le lit, tenant un papier.

-Ils ont enlevé Denzel…

Sephiroth s'approcha et la serra.

-Qui? La Shinra?

-Non… Cloud…Tifa…Aeris…

-Quoi?

-Ils disent qu'on doit être dans la foret à minuit cette nuit sinon, ils le tueront…

* * *

_Kalisca, sa va faire quelques mois là... _

_Taiji39, un p'tit nouveau qui me laisse une review?! Trop contente! _

_Enfin, ce coup-ci j'ai eut deux reviews, ce qui est meilleur que pour les derniers chapitre ou il n'y avait que Kalisca qui m'écrivait( merci ma grande, tu me réchauffe le coeur)._

_enfin... les autres, laissez des reviews, ca me fait plaisir,, il m'en faut pour me réchauffer durant les temps froids!_


	34. Chapitre 33: Dark reality

**Chapitre 33 : Dark reality**

Masha regarda le lac ou l'eau cristalline scintillait et reflétait les arbres blancs de la foret des anciens. Se retournant vers Sephiroth, elle perçut un léger bruissement de feuille à sa droite. Sonia en sorti en faisant un signe négatif. Elle n'avait pas trouvé Denzel.

Masha se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre et déballa un Sandwich.

-Il est 11 : 24 Masha.

-J'ai faim pareil.

-Donne-moi une bouchée alors…

-Jamais! C'est MA bouffe, pas la tienne.

Sonia vint à ses côtés.

-Masha… tu m'en donnes un bout?

-Tout de suite!

Sephiroth fronça ses jolis sourcils. ( Hé oui! Encore!)

-Hé…

-Arrête de râler. Paye-moi et ensuite tu l'auras ton Sandwich.

Il l'embrassa puis lui vola un bout de sa part.

-Hum… La partie prise était la meilleure.

-Voleur!

Il rit un peu.

Ils s'étaient un peu détendus, se préparant au pire.

Ils étaient au même endroit que dans le film. Masha soupira puis eut un frisson. Elle sentit une vague de froid la glacer jusqu'au plus profond des os.

L'air devint lourd.

-Seph…

-J'ai la même impression. Jénova…

Un bruit branche cassée attira leur attention.

Cloud apparut au milieu des arbres, accompagné des deux femmes qui étaient disparues aussi.

Il s'arrêta devant Sephiroth.

-Mon très cher Sephiroth… Heureux de te revoir…

-Cloud. Pourquoi as-tu enlevé Denzel?

-Pour qu'il soit soustrait au mal. Car tu es le mal.

Sephiroth soupira.

-Encore la même rengaine. Mais j'ai changé, tu l'as vu. Je ne tue plus, sauf les monstres pour protéger.

Cloud éclata d'un rire fou.

-Je vois au travers de ton masque. Et si tu as réussi à te cacher aux yeux de celle qui te fait confiance et de cette nouvelle, tant mieux pour toi. Mais moi, tu ne m'auras pas. La planète m'a parlé Sephiroth. Elle m'a raconté ton plan. En vivant ici avec ces filles, quand elles mourons, leurs essences empoisonnerons la planète puis tu l'utiliserais à ton gré? Non, je vais t'arrêter.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu Cloud?

Masha s'approcha de Cloud.

-Cloud réveille-toi! Je connais l'aura de Jénova pour l'avoir côtoyé de force et tu l'empestes. Elle t'utilise! Et si tu ne fais pas attention, tu deviendras ce que tu as toujours combattu!

Le blond éclata de rire et tira son épée.

-Masha… Ne te prends pas plus intelligente que tu ne l'es. Ces problèmes sont trop évolués pour ton monde et ton cerveau.

-Hé!

Elle devint rouge et crispa les poings.

-Stupide chocobo débile! Réveille! Rappelle-toi du film merde! On es en plein dedans! Jénova t'utilise comme elle a utilisé Sephiroth. En utilisant ta haine, ta colère et tes préjugés!

Le sourire de Cloud s'effaça de son visage.

-Le film…

Il secoua la tête.

-Tu mens!

Il brandit son épée.

Sonia se mit devant les deux amoureux.

-Allez essayer de réveiller les filles, je vais essayer de le retenir.

Masha grimaça. Si Cloud était capable de vaincre Seph, elle allait avoir du trouble…

-Allez-y.

Seph hocha la tête et courut, suivit de Masha.

Mais rendus près de Tifa, ils entendirent un cri de douleur venant de Sonia. Elle était par terre tenant son ventre à deux mains.

-Sonia!!!!!!

Cloud sauta et atterrit devant eux.

-Cette fois ce sera moi le vainqueur Sephiroth. Tu n'es plus aussi fort qu'autrefois! Et maintenant nous avons le pouvoir avec nous, le Lifestream est de notre côté.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu Cloud?

Le blond n'écoutait plus et riait comme un fou.

-Aeris, envoie leur une attaque qu'ils ne sont pas près d'oublier!

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et les rouvris. Ils étaient noirs. Autour de ses mains l'énergie se condensa et se dirigea vers les deux amoureux.

Sephiroth poussa Masha d'une main en faisant tournoyer Masamune de l'autre. L'énergie frappa l'épée et celle-ci se brisa en morceaux.

Sephiroth reçu le choc de plein fouet et alla fracasser un arbre.

Cloud éclata de son rire fou et demanda à Tifa de régler le compte de Masha.

Masha se tourna vers celle qui avait été son amie.

-Tifa réveille-toi! Tu te fais manipuler!

Tifa ne réagit pas et continua à se diriger vers Masha.

Celle-ci fit apparaître une épée identique à Masamune et la fit tournoyer devant elle.

- Réveille-toi!

Cloud ne riait plus et regardait Sephiroth se lever.

Celui-ci épousseta son pantalon et regarda Cloud.

-Ceci n'est pas l'œuvre du Lifestream mais bien l'œuvre de Jénova.

Cloud renifla, l'air hautain.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises. Jénova est morte et d'ailleurs, jamais elle ne m'aurait ordonnée de te détruire pour sauver la planète! Je le savais que tu étais dangereux! Mais la planète m'a avertie. Tifa et Aeris ne me croyaient pas, mais je leur ai montré la voix de la raison.

Tifa continuait de s'approcher de Masha malgré le fait que celle-ci reculait.

-Tifa arrête! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, tu es mon amie!

-Ma seule amie est la planète!

Masha jeta un coup d'œil du côté à Seph puis brandit son arme vers Tifa et sauta.

Passant derrière la combattante, elle en profita pour lui donner un coup sur la tête et l'assomma. Elle se retourna vivement et vit Aeris qui créait une boule d'énergie.

Elle commença à courir vers la jeune femme puis évita au dernier moment la décharge et lui attrapa les bras. Ne voyant aucune autre alternative, elle pressa un point spécial pour endormir.

Elle la lâcha précipitamment voyant que Seph était encore couché alors que Cloud se tenait debout devant lui riant comme un fou et levant son épée. Elle courut en criant son nom.

-Sephiroth!!!!!!!

Cloud tourna la tête et cria de colère voyant ses alliées au sol. Il se tourna vers Masha, son visage crispé de colère, de haine et de dégoût envers la jeune fille.

-Peste! Je te tuerai devant lui pour lui infliger une souffrance égale à celle qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à la planète!

Masha leva son épée qui s'illumina d'une aura blanche alors que Cloud levait son épée broyante qui devenait de plus en plus noire et les finalement, les lames s'entrechoquèrent. Un bruit métallique de brisure tinta aux oreilles de Masha. Son épée cassa en fragments.

Une lumière aveuglante illumina la nuit.

Masha se senti voler puis se cogner violement contre un arbre.

Une large coupure montait du haut de la cuisse vers sa gorge.

Elle entendit un cri venant de la part de Sephiroth mais fut incapable de relever la tête.

Cloud s'approcha d'elle.

-Pitoyable… Tu aurais du faire mieux… Maintenant, je vais te tuer devant lui pour qu'il voie la souffrance dans tes yeux.

Il la traîna par les cheveux puis, une fois rendu devant Sephiroth, il la laissa tomber.

Masha tendit faiblement le bras vers Seph qui lui prit la main.

-Je suis là…

-Je sais… Désolée Seph… J'ai fait de mon mieux…

-Je suis fier de toi.

-Et moi de toi.

Cloud donna un coup de pied sur le bras de Masha, le cassant pour arrêter de les entendre geigner.

-Ta gueule!

Il leva son épée et dit à Sephiroth.

-Regarde ça Seph, le joli spectacle!

* * *

_Kalisca, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a sonné des clochettes_

_Lara conetne de te rencontrer heureuse que tu lises_

_Bon et comme disait Kalisca, il fait vraiment froid alors pour me réchauffer, envoyez-moi des reviews!_


	35. Chapitre 34: Destruction

**Chapitre 34 : Destruction**

Cloud regarda Masha puis leva son arme.

Soudain, il cria de douleur et tomba à genoux en se retournant. Son tendon d'Achille avait été coupé.

Il cria de rage en regardant autour et vit Sonia qui souriait.

Sa main était rouge de sang mais elle tenait un bout de l'épée de Masha.

Elle avait rampé sans bruit jusqu'à Cloud.

Le blond essaya de se relever mais en fut incapable.

Sephiroth essayait de se relever aussi mais, ce n'était guère plus réussi.

Cloud leva un peu son épée au-dessus de Masha.

-Crève!!! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute! Monstre!!!

La lame s'abaissa mais fut stoppée par les mains de Masha.

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

-Je ne vais pas mourir! Je dois rester! Pour Denzel, pour Sonia, pour tout le monde et POUR SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!

Elle brisa le bout de l'épée de Cloud et le transperça avec.

Le blond tomba au sol, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche.

La sensation de froid qui envahissait Masha et Sephiroth disparut doucement.

Couché au sol, Cloud ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Je… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Il essaya de regarder autour mais la douleur lui fit fermer les yeux.

Masha gigota un peu puis laissa tomber.

-So… T'es capable de bouger?

-Un peu…

-Tu peux attraper le cell qui est dans ma poche?

-Je crois.

Une fois extirpé de la poche de la jeune fille, celle-ci appela Cid.

-Cid…

-Quoi $?#$? Tu crois pas qu'on cherche? On est occupés là!

-On l'a trouvé. Mais on est en piteux états, personne ne peut se lever…

-?$? Tu me niaise la jeune?

-Cid, je suis ouverte de la cuisse à la gorge par un coup d'épée broyante, tu crois que je rie en ce moment avec Seph? D'ailleurs, il a perdu conscience, juste là…

-&?$&?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle entendit Cid crier aux autres d'attraper leurs matéria de soin et de grimper vite dans le vaisseau.

La communication fut reprise par Vincent.

-Vous allez bien?

-Ben… sa vole pas fort je vais avouer… Personne ne peut se mettre debout…

-Où êtes-vous en ce moment?

-Proche du lac d'Aeris dans la foret des anciens, dite cela aux autres, ils sauront ou c'est.

Le cellulaire passa encore de mains, la voix de la jeune Wutaienne retenti.

-Vince vient de me dire que vous n'alliez pas bien? C'est quoi? Vous vous êtes entre-tués?

-Mais non… Bon ok… Juste un peu…

-Et Denzel?

-Dès qu'on sera capable de se lever, on va le chercher… Mais là…

-Humph…

-Dit Yuffie…

-Quoi?

-Vous venez vite là?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Parce que Cloud, Seph et moi on durera pas long feu… On se vide de notre sang là…

Yuffie cria à Cid de se grouiller.

-On arrive dans une dizaine de minutes.

-Déjà?

-Nous n'étions pas loin, juste au Ranch Chocobo… On savait plus trop ou chercher tu sais…

-…

- Et oh!

-Hum.

-Perd pas consien…

O.o.O

Masha ouvrit les yeux. Elle était couchée sur un petit lit. Denzel était à ses côtés.

-Tu es réveillée!

-Denzel!

Il passa doucement ses bras au cou de la jeune fille.

-Tu vas bien Denzel? Ils ne t'on pas fait de mal?

-Non…

Masha soupira de soulagement puis se releva précipitamment.

-Sephiroth! Sonia!

Elle se tourna vers le petit.

-Vont-ils bien?

-Oui. Sephiroth s'est réveillé depuis ce matin, mais ton amie dort encore…

-J'ai dormit combien de temps?

-Deux jours environ.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer une tempête et quelques personnes plus calmes.

-Tu es réveillée!

-Yuffie, si tu me serre aussi fort, je vais reperdre connaissance.

-Désolée…

Sephiroth s'approcha sans rien dire et la prit dans ses bras.

-Seph…

Ils s'étreignirent plus fort un peu.

-Et Cloud?

-Il est en vie. Avec la matéria de soin maître que j'avais, ils ont pu le ressouder le tendon… Mais il aura toujours une petite douleur…

-Et les filles?

-Elles ne se souviennent de rien…

-Alors… C'est fini?

-J'espère bien…

* * *

_Ravenhill, contente que ca t'ai plu, j'ai eut beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce bout la n.n_

_Kalisca... voyon... tu sais bien que je suis pas comme ca... Toi pis ton Cloud.. rah!!!! ( nana, je rigole lol) Moi aussi j'aime cette phrase n.n _

_Enfin... le prochain que je poste, c'es l'épilogue alors... préparez-vous!_


	36. Épilogue

**Épilogue**** ( Quelques années plus tard)**

Dans le bureau de Rufus :

-Vous l'avez trouvé?

-Oui boss.

-Bien, mettez-le en sécurité au niveau inférieur 36-4847.

-Comprit.

-Pas un mot de tout cela à Sephiroth, Cloud ou qui que ce soit.

-D'accord.

Tseng sorti de la pièce emportant presque à bout de bras une petite boite noire, frissonnant.

En arrivant à ce niveau, l'ascenseur s'emballa et il commença à chuter de plus en plus vite.

Le système de secours embarqua et finalement, il stoppa. Tseng souffla.

-C'était moins une… Où suis-je maintenant?

Il regarda autour de lui et vit immenses portes blindées.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il les voyait. Peut-être que Reno avait rejaillit sur lui mais la curiosité l'emporta et il décida d'essayer d'ouvrir ces portes.

Après avoir entré son code qui ne fonctionnait pas, il hacka le serveur et finalement pu ouvrir les portes.

Et ce qu'il vit, il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Seigneur…

O.o.O

Masha se dirigeait vers la sortie, accompagnée de Sonia. Toutes deux travaillaient à la Shinra, éléments nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de l'entreprise.

Sonia avait un toast coincé entre les dents pendant qu'elle attachait son manteau.

-Vite, nous allons être en retard. On avait une réunion avec Rufy tu te souviens?

-Ouin… J'l'aime pas… Yé vraiment plus frais chier que dans le jeu, si c'est possible…

-Je sais, mais c'est lui qui nous permet de nourrir tout le monde alors…

-Hum…

Sephiroth arriva et les poussa dehors sous la pluie.

-Allez! Vous allez être en retard. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs…

Après être rendu au travail et être montée tout en haut, les filles entrèrent dans le bureau de Rufus.

Il ne releva même pas la tête.

-Vous êtes ne retard.

Sonia prit l'air coupable puis fit un de ses sourires traîtres.

-Mais voyons monsieur le président, on voulait se mettre toutes belles pour vous voir…

Masha éclata de rire intérieurement.

Rufus releva la tête puis sourit.

-Ce n'était pas obligatoire voyons, vous êtes belles naturellement.

Masha sourit mais pas pour les raisons que le président aurait pu croire.

… tu ne sais même pas déceler les mensonges… Sacré Rufy… Le tombeur… Il ne voit obligatoire pas qu'on n'est pas intéressés…

Le président reprit un visage plus sérieux.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai demandées. Un de mes Turks a disparu.

-Et en quoi cela nous concerne?

-Trouvez toutes les dernières données qui lui correspondent. Je veux savoir ou il a été avant de disparaître. On ne touche pas à mes Turks sans ma permission.

Masha hocha la tête et quitta le bureau suivie de Sonia. Rendues à leur bureau, elles se mirent à la tache. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Sonia laissa tomber une exclamation.

-Il y a eut une demande de la part de la carte de Tseng pour un ascenseur vers le niveau inférieur 36-4847. Mais dans ce même papier on dit que l'ascenseur était brisé et qu'on allait le stopper pour le réparer. Tseng l'a prit alors qu'on allait chercher la pancarte. L'ascenseur aurait lâché et le système de secours, embarquer. La dernière chose qu'il a fait avec sa carte a été refusée.

Masha s'approcha.

-Quoi?

-L'ouverture d'une porte au niveau le plus secret et le plus bas de la Shinra.

-Deepground.

-Bingo.

Il a ouvert la porte de l'enfer, il a ouvert la porte à Hojo…

-Exact.

Masha se retourna vivement et décrocha le téléphone.

-Monsieur le président.

La voix de la secrétaire lui demanda d'attendre un instant. Puis la voix de Rufus embarqua.

-Oui? Vous avez trouvé?

-Deepground.

Dans son bureau, Rufus tiqua.

-Quoi?

-Tseng est descendu au niveau de la Deepground. L'ascenseur aurait eut des ratés et il serait tombé là.

-Vous savez par rapport à la Deepground.

-Oui, mais bien avant d'ouvrir le dossier, d'ailleurs incomplet…

Elle attendit quelques instants.

-Il a du libérer quelqu'un qui aurait du y rester toute sa vie…

-De qui parlez-vous donc?

-Hojo.

Le président jura.

-Hojo… Il n'était pas là.

-Il a envoyé son esprit dans le système informatique et Nero the sable l'a téléchargé dans son frère.

Elle bloqua le combiner pour se tourner vers Sonia.

-Normalement on va dire…

Elle reporta le combiné à sa bouche.

-On va le sauver et empècher Hojo de mettre son plan à l'exécution?

-Non. Ce n'est pas votre travail.

Masha monta le ton.

-Monsieur, nous sommes les seuls qui peuvent les sortirs de là. À moins que vous n'ayez des centaines de Soldiers à mettre sur le boulot. Rosso the Crimson et Azul n'en ferons qu'une bouchée.

Rufus resta silencieux puis leur donna son accord.

Masha raccrocha puis se tourna vers Sonia.

-On va cherche tout le monde, va y avoir du boulot!

* * *

Désolée y veux pas se mettre en italique.

Kalisca, bien sur que je suis sadique dans la vraie vie Enfin...

La suite va venir plus tard, j'ai embarqué sur un autre histoire, n'ayant plus trop d'inspiration pour celle-ci... Vous pourrez la trouver dans mangas, devil devil...

Elle sera écrite avec l'aide de mon amie Kaito qui est une fan de Yaoi ( et oui, pour la premiere fois de mon existance, je vais écrire du shonen-ai ( peut-être plus tard du Yaoi).

Donc, venez voir, ce ne sera pas trop explicite ( moi-même d'habitude je n'aime pas trop ca)

Pis y va avoir des bouts drole comme vous les aimez.


End file.
